Whisper
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: Before the train ride September first, Harry learns more about the Wizarding World and his family's past. How will Dumble take the re-emergence of the two eldest Potter children? Everything is about to be flipped upside down.  full summary inside
1. Catch me as I fall

Whisper

Summary: Harry is an intelligent boy, he doesn't take the Wizarding World at face value. Learning more about this strange world before September 1st has left Harry giving an Oscar winning performance to keep the Headmaster happy. Too bad the Headmaster is blinded by his power, otherwise he would've known more about the last Potter heir...like the fact he has two older brothers. Ah, not to mention Sirius Black has him engaged already. HP/GW x-over Slight Dumbes Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Ages (this chapter):

Harry- 11

Gundam Boys – 12

Year: AC 192 [August]

Chapter One: Catch me as I fall

Eleven year-old Harry Potter read through his Potions textbook in his small room at Number 4 Privet Drive. The potions all sounded interesting, except the ingredients sounded dangerous. The abused boy sat the book down and frowned twirling a pen in his hand. He was an intelligent boy, he knew that he had to hide his intelligence from his relatives. This new world that had opened to him was suspicious by itself. At least to him, he was left to be raised by muggles, who complained about how much money they spent on him, yet he had a vault full of money. Why didn't he know about his money before? His uncle usually received mail from his bank, did the goblins not do that?

Was there more money possibly meant for him in that bank? Hedwig, his first birthday gift since his parent's death, butted her head against the cage door. Harry stood up and walked quietly to the white owl. He hadn't even known when his birthday was until the teacher told him in primary school.

"What do you think Hedwig? It's weird I'm going to a world where I'm famous because I didn't die." The owl nipped his finger after he opened the cage. "I should know more about that world, right? Why didn't Hagrid give me books on the Wizarding World's customs and laws?" The green eyed wizard walked over to his bed, his owl clutching onto his arm.

Hedwig flew off the Boy-Who-Live and landed on parchment. Harry blinked and then grinned at the owl. "Of course, I'll see if I can mail order stuff. I mean its normal to do it here, so the Wizarding world has to have something similar. The name of the bookstore was Flourish and Blotts, right?" Hedwig stared at Harry piercingly before tilting her head. Harry took that as a yes. "Let's see Hedwig, what could I possibly need? A book on customs, laws, jobs of course...maybe see if there's a book on potion ingredients? Yes, oh yeah, books on Wizarding history, as well." Hedwig's golden eyes watched as Harry wrote a letter to the Wizarding bookstore requesting titles and costs. The owl landed on the bedpost and leaned down nudging the Gringotts vault key.

Harry's green-eyes flickered over to the key just as he finished the short letter to Flourish and Blotts. "Up for delivering two letters girl?" The owl glared at him as if saying 'What do you think?' Harry grinned at that, "Alright girl, I'm going to write one to Griphook. Maybe he can tell me more about my vault and whether or not I have more accounts."

The owl nipped Harry's finger affectionately after he tied the two letters to her legs. "Gringotts first, alright girl? Try to come back at night. I don't want Uncle Vernon to be angry with me." The owl flew out of the open window in the dead of the night. Harry watched as his owl disappeared into the night, before sighing and quietly moving towards his trunk. Picking up his wand, Harry smiled softly at the warm feeling emitting from the wand. He planned to learn more about this Wizarding World and his role in it.

Somehow, he knew that the strange world was going to be very troublesome.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Somewhere else-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

An old man frowned as he watched a 12 year-old boy go through a training simulation. The boy was determined. Oz would regret destroying the last place the boy called home. Operation Meteor was the last thing the Professor wanted to go through with. However, if the boy was smart enough...

The Barton Foundation would never find out the truth. All the Professor would need to do is get the boy away from L2 with the gundam.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Else where-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey no-name!" A man in his early 20s called out to a preteen with a uni-bang and dark green-eyes. The preteen had no name, he had no memories before he joined the mercenaries when he was 4. Without a word, the no-name preteen let Trowa sling an arm around him showing him a picture. The kid listened impassively as the man told him about his sister and niece.

An old scientist glanced over at the preteen before returning his attention to Trowa Barton. The blond was destined to carryout Operation Meteor in a few years. Doctor S had no intention of carrying through with the original Operation and if he was correct in his assumptions, neither were the other scientists. Why kill two billion people in revenge?

Doctor S problem would be convincing Trowa to change his mind. If he didn't well, Doctor S glanced over at the no-name child being held by the blond. The no-name was training with Trowa for a reason.

No-name glanced over at the Doctor noticing that the old man with the odd nose was staring at him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: Ah, so my first GW/HP x-over starts...My writing style will change slightly after the 7th or 8th chapter (I would know because I've written that far already) Trowa [No-name] is obviously Harry's oldest brother...what of the second one? [It may or may not be 02] Review and tell me what you think so far...


	2. All of my hate cannot be found

Whisper

Summary: Harry is an intelligent boy, he doesn't take the Wizarding World at face value. Learning more about this strange world before September 1st has left Harry giving an Oscar winning performance to keep the Headmaster happy. Too bad the Headmaster is blinded by his power, otherwise he would've known more about the last Potter heir...like the fact he has two older brothers. Ah, not to mention Sirius Black has him engaged already. HP/GW x-over Slight Dumbes Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Ages (this chapter):

Harry- 11  
Gundam Boys- 12

Year: AC 192 [August & September]

Chapter Two: All of my hate cannot be found

Two nights later Hedwig reappeared looking pleased with herself when she landed. Harry offered the owl water before removing the letters. "Which one girl?" He asked holding both letters in front of the snowy white owl.

Hedwig pecked the Gringotts letter. Harry nodded absentmindedly as he opened the envelope. The letter was long and gave him a set of instructions. The young wizard placed his thumb on a place indicated on the parchment and barely noticed the cut that appeared. He blinked when the parchment grew longer. The more he read, the more he became both confused and fascinated.

His family, the Potters were rich.

Very rich. Which meant he could get new clothes and that gold cauldron he wanted and not make a dent in the fortune.

The parchment listed two other names besides his parents: Conan and Ken Potter. Harry frowned as he tried to recall where he heard those names before, it was in the back of his mind. His early memories were vague, but he always recalled odd things in his dreams. The two names were in his early memories/dreams along with 'Pa'foo', 'Moo'e', 'Ma', 'Da'...wait Harry looked at his owl in dawning understanding.

"Brothers, Hedwig. I have older brothers!" His enthusiasm disappeared as soon as it appeared, "But what happened to them? Hagrid never mentioned them when he talked about my parents. My relatives don't mention them either. The Bank says that they're listed on my...well _our_ trust vault." Frowning Harry started reading the rest of the parchment, this Wizarding world was changing everything he knew about his parents and a lot of things were being hidden from him. Well, a lot of things were _supposed _to be hidden.

Fifteen minutes later Harry Potter was twirling a pen between his fingers. He was raised with his relatives against his parents wishes. Hogwarts tuition was taken out of the vault for both of his brothers, yet he had a feeling that they weren't at Hogwarts. So someone was taking his money, a smirk appeared on his face. If Harry had learned anything while in the cupboard underneath the stairs it was to NEVER let someone take your money. It was usually best done in a way that created mass sympathy toward you. At least that's what happened that one time some guy tried to scheme Aunt Petunia out of money and Uncle Vernon had found out. The entire neighborhood had managed to boycott some product getting it removed from the neighborhood's stores.

Picking up a journal that used to belong to Dudley, Harry scribbled everything he knew so far down. _His older brothers were missing. _

_The headmaster had left him with his relatives without a second thought. _

_Money was being stolen from his family. _

_Had Hagrid purposely forgot to mention books at about Wizarding customs? After all he was expected to function in this unknown world after leaving Hogwarts. _

The Headmaster was his best bet. After all, the man was his magical guardian, well co-guardian. A man named Sirius Black was the actual guardian. His actual guardian was in jail pending a trial. According to Gringotts at least, Harry wanted to order those law books. He wanted to know what kind of control these men had on him. If there was one thing Harry learned from the Dursleys, its that appearances are deceiving. The Dursleys were easy to figure out, they wanted to appear as normal and superior to the neighbors as possible.

This Headmaster, however, he was an unknown variable. Harry _hated_ unknown variables. "You know Hedwig, I think this year will be very interesting. Ineed to observe the Headmaster. Hogwarts has been taking out money for tuition and I'm pretty sure my brothers don't attend the school." Harry glanced down at the page he had written on before sitting the book on his lap and opening the parchment from the bookstore. Looking at the list of books and the cost Harry wish he could have whistled without the risk of waking his Uncle up. He could afford to have every book listed on the parchment. Flipping the pages in the book he found a blank page and started drafting a letter to the bookstore. He told them to charge all the books to his trust vault and to send them back with his owl. Harry then looked at the Gringotts letter once more.

He needed to figure out how to best deal with the money situation. Considering he was only eleven, he doubted he could do anything right now.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ September 1st/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The Dursleys' dropped Harry off at platform around 9:30. His uncle even placed his trunk on a trolley for him and left grinning. Harry rolled his eyes, it was obvious his uncle didn't believe the platform even existed. No sooner had the fat man disappeared, then Harry pushed his trunk toward one of the vendors.

"Mr. Potter?"

Looking around Harry looked at a woman with raven hair much longer than his own and warm brown eyes. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at him showing pearly white teeth, "My name is Bridget Rosen. Can we talk before you head to school?" Harry looked at her as she gestured to an empty bench not far from where they were standing.

"Depends." Harry said as he moved up in the line. Glancing at the menu and inwardly cursing his short size, he ordered a sandwich and a bottle of water. The vendor nodded and rung up the price, Harry reached for his wallet, but the woman- Bridget, paid for his meal and a cup of coffee. Tilting his head, Harry decided to talk to this lady. No one ever bothered to spend money on him without having a reason. Like when he went to the Zoo with Dudley two months ago, the lady saw him and asked what he wanted before his uncle could deny him anything. "We can talk." He told the lady once they were away from the vendor.

The woman smiled at him, unknowingly handing the boy his breakfast. "Thank you for the time Mr. Potter." The two sat down on one of the benches. The woman stirred her hot coffee watching as it became light brown in color. "I know you're only eleven years old and all of your primary grades show that you're a terrible student. However, some of your teachers pointed out that your cousin was in all your classes and would beat you up when you did better then him. It shows that you are highly intelligent when you can do that thing you did with your grades Mr. Potter. So tell me what do you know of your family's business?"

Harry looked at the woman with a frown. He didn't know anything about his family's business. He told the woman as much. Bridget frowned and watched as she sat the coffee down beside her. "That's what I was afraid of. Mr. Potter, you're aware of how wealthy the Potters are correct?"

"I only know the basics, I don't understand it completely." The woman nodded and slid the backpack she had on off. "This is for you, Mr. Potter. When you're alone at school read the books in there it will help you start to understand the business world. I believe the Headmaster is trying to hide things from you."

Harry eyed the backpack as he ate his sandwich. "I suspect the same thing. I wasn't told how to get on the platform for the Hogwarts Express."

"You weren't? You were muggle raised, you should have joined the muggleborns for the introduction trip. That platform is accessible through a portal between platform numbers 9 and 10. The magic keeping it open vanishes at 11am. Just push your trunk through first. I want to add security locks to the trunk the next time we meet Mr. Potter. " Bridget frowned thoughtfully, "Mr. Potter...are you considering continuing your normal education?"

The green eyed wizard nodded, "I want to, but my relatives won't pay for me to take the exams during the summer." Harry watched as Bridget smiled.

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Potter. I'll have everything set-up. Just know if I do set this up, it is expected for your grades to improve. There's a rune on that bag that allows mail to go directly to it from a separate place, as long as both have the same rune. In my office is a box with the same rune that will let me send you anything you need or want."

Harry frowned, why was this lady so nice and concerned about him? "You work for my family's company?"

"Yes, your father left me with instructions should things not follow their will and you're separated from your brothers. There's a letter in that bag from your parents." Harry nodded a sense of longing, excitement and worry appearing at the mention of the letter. "I hope we can become friends and that you don't mind me being your assistant. Your father left me as the President until you're of age in the normal world, then you can chose to have me removed."

Harry sighed as he drunk water. He need to twirl a pen and think with a notebook. Everything the woman was saying was overwhelming. He hadn't been able to buy the new clothes that he wanted, because his aunt wouldn't let him go with her to the store. Not to mention, he'd have to explain where he got the money. "I don't normally trust adults." Harry admitted, "They tend to ignore things that happen around me."

"I've noticed that from your school files. I'll work hard to gain your trust Harry don't worry about that. Is there anything you need me to pick up for you?"

Harry frowned wonderingly, "Clothes?"

Bridget eyed his baggy oversized scruffy clothes, "I'd need your size...when you get to Hogwarts go through the backpack when you're alone. There's more than books and the letter in there. The measuring tape will print out the sizes, just send it to me." Harry nodded as the woman typed something in her phone. "We'll be in touch all year, do well...or as well expected."

"Alright." Harry mumbled. The woman looked at him and smiled placing a hand on his smaller one.

"I will keep in touch Harry and you shouldn't let your guard down in times like these." Bridget gave Harry a quick one-armed hug and ruffled his already messed up hair. "Remember Harry, I'll be in contact with you." Bridget stood up and straightened her outfit before leaving. Harry sat there thinking, Bridget was right, so the unknown puppet master [possibly his renowned Headmaster] had wanted him to know nothing about the Wizarding World.

Close to eleven, Harry heard voice calling loudly over the crowd, "...Full of muggles...what's the platform number again?" The raven haired boy watched as a group of red haired people walked closer to platforms 9 and 10. The dumpy red-haired woman was glancing around. Harry pasted a lost look on his face. He knew where the barrier for the platform was, however, Hagrid didn't tell him and Harry was sure he was supposed to meet someone. The fact that it was a family of redheads made him shake his head. Poor Headmaster didn't realize that he didn't have Harry James Potter fooled for a second.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The train ride to Hogwarts was slightly informing to Harry. Ron bashed Slytherins and nearly every other house. A muggleborn named Hermione came into the compartment and established herself as a proud soon to be Gryffindor, while a mousy boy named Neville said he'll probably end up in Hufflepuff. The Potter heir noted that aside from Neville, the other two came from happy homes and had some vision of glamor. All it did was cause Harry to roll his eyes mentally, even meeting Malfoy again gave the Slytherin House a bad impression.

Someone was determined to have Harry become a Gryffindor, with a hatred for Slytherins. Harry decided he was going to have fun, making someone think they were winning.

Sort of like how the Dursleys' thought he was stupid and worthless.

That Sorting Hat was entertaining, especially when it told Harry he would do well in Slytherin. When he left the stool heading for the red and gold table, he knew that the Hat was going to enjoy its time in the Headmaster's office.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: Chapter 2! I'm trying to keep Harry from being Mary Sue-ish. Instead I'm aiming to have him as someone with a fairly high intelligence and a deeply ingrained distrust of people, especially adults, because of his childhood. In no way is this a Super!Harry or Evil!Harry or Dark!Harry or Creature!Harry...okay maybe a little super!Harry...


	3. This truth drives me

Whisper

Summary: Harry is an intelligent boy, he doesn't take the Wizarding World at face value. Learning more about this strange world before September 1st has left Harry giving an Oscar winning performance to keep the Headmaster happy. Too bad the Headmaster is blinded by his power, otherwise he would've known more about the last Potter heir...like the fact he has two older brothers. Ah, not to mention Sirius Black has him engaged already. HP/GW x-over Slight Dumbes Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Ages (this chapter):

Harry- 15

Gundam Boys- 17

Trowa-18

Year: AC 197 [June]

Chapter Three: This truth drives me...

"Well boys, I'm happy you made it to this meeting." Lady Une greeted two of her part-time agents, Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell.

Duo rolled his eyes at the Commander, "You say that as if you gave us a choice. Now Hilde and I do have a business to run, so what do you want?" The braided brunet was not irritated, nor in a bouncy mood. He just didn't like the Commander that much, then again who could blame him? The woman had at one point held him captive and then helped the Alliance put a warrant on his head.

Trowa stood next to the door curious as to why he was called as well, however, unlike Duo he was waiting patiently for the answer. "Well boys, Relena's demand that all five of you have your DNA go into the system was approved by the president. Sally personally handled it and sealed all records related to it, all except these two." The brunette woman hand both males their files.

"You're half brothers, you both have the same father. Through that same father you also have a younger brother, half for you Duo." Lady Une fell silent watching as the two agents read the files. Neither had expected it.

"What kind of name is KEN?" Duo whined, inwardly the braided boy was torn. He had a birthname, had half-siblings and yet...how did he end up on L2?

Trowa felt his lip twitch at Duo statement, "Better than Conan."

"Hey, hey Conan is the name of that Detective Kid on that anime I like, so Conan is way better." Duo retorted. Lady Une smiled, softly. "Une, there's death certificates for my father and someone named Lily...what happened?"

Commander Une twitched, "I don't have all the answers to that. Your father does not have any files in the Alliance system other than his marriage certificate, death certificate, property deeds and his will. Your mother, Duo, is currently unknown. Lily Potter, nee Evans is your stepmother. After marrying your father she adopted you. Lily Evans exists normally up until she's 11. After that her files are gone, until your birth Trowa. Which was at a hospital in Wales. She disappears again after that with you being given to your grandparents on her side to be raised. A few files appear a year after your birth, she completed her education and apparently had a degree for business." Both ex-gundam pilots frowned, Their father doesn't exist practically, and Trowa's mother disappeared for years from files.

Commander Une shook her head, "That's not all. According the autopsy reports, there was no cause of death for either Potter. However, your father's coroner noted defensive wounds on his body. The house your family lived in was burned, the property belongs to your family. I haven't placed this in your files, because I wanted to show it to your brother as well." Both pilots leaned over the paper on the desk. The top read _**Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter**_.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry stared absentmindedly at the ceiling in the Hospital Wing. Voldemort was after him because of a prophesy. A prophesy made by a crackpot woman at that. The Dark Lord had to be eternally stupid, to believe a baby was a threat. More likely, he wanted to eliminate a threat before it happened, Voldemort just didn't know the entire prophesy. Why tell him the entire prophesy when he couldn't keep the evil bastard out of his head? His headmaster was just begging for him to be mentally attacked.

"Nargles seem to be gathering in that spot." A dreamy voice stated quietly. Harry glanced over at Luna and offered her a weak grin. "No need to reassure me Harry, I know you feel like crap." Hermione made a disapproving noise from her bed across from them. Luna ignored Hermione and placed her odd glasses over Harry's. "Some of them seem to have gotten Hermione."

"You're right Luna. Is it alright if I'm left alone right now?" The blond looked at him and then nodded her head. Despite her normally dreamy facade Harry knew the blond normally meant well. If only other people he knew meant well. Gods that old man cost him his parents, his godfather and more than likely his brothers. For five years he looked for clues on where his brothers were and he had dead ends turn up.

He wanted to get rid of Voldemort, if for no other reason then to get away from the Headmaster's grand plan. At least Voldemort was up front about his desire to kill him. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, what possessed him to go chasing after Sirius? The Department of Mysteries had been in his dreams for most of the year and Voldemort happened to have Sirius there? It was like he ran off in the most impulsive manner possible. How had he planned to save Sirius from Voldemort anyway? Show up and duel him again? As if the Death Eaters would let him get that close, and he knew the Death Eaters wouldn't hesitate to kill him. The raven haired teen sighed deeply and turned his thoughts to his friends that followed him to the Ministry a few days ago.

Ron and Ginny only stopped by to check on him and whether Dumbledore told him the prophesy. Neville came by with homework, well-wishes and loads of Honeydunks candy. More than half of Hogwarts student population found themselves buying candy for the Boy-Who-Exposed-the-Dark-Lord's-Return. Hermione told him it wasn't his fault that she was injured. It was her own for thinking that silencing a Death Eater was a bright idea. _"Doing nonverbal spells is NEWT material so of course Death Eaters would know how to do it. I should have stunned him. Harry James Potter! I will beat you with Hogwarts A History if you don't stop blaming yourself."_

Luna...she was something else entirely. Harry frowned thinking about the blond, he would have to help her find her stuff. Those Ravenclaws were stupid if they thought Harry didn't recognize the signs of bullying. Not to mention that one time he had asked her about her things, _"It always shows up at the end of the year."_ Maybe he should have Bridget show him how to do an advance locking charm?

"Harry...we'll be out of here soon you know." Hermione told him quietly. Harry didn't reply as he leaned over the side of the bed grabbing his backpack. "Working on an essay?" She asked again.

Harry pulled out a muggle notebook and started writing a letter to Bridget. He just hoped the woman had time to reply by that night. He didn't even know why the Hospital Wing Matron wouldn't let him leave. If Dumbledore thought that Harry was going to be submissive to him now that Sirius was dead...that old man was delusional. Bellatrix would be his to kill, unless Neville got her first. Voldemort was obviously his and Dumbledore would be taken down. That old Headmaster didn't sit right with his parents and now he wasn't sitting right with him.

Hermione climbed out of her bed and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder when she reached him. The notebook he was writing in snapped shut as piercing green eyes stared into dark brown ones. "I'm sorry about Sirius, Harry don't be angry or depressed. I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

"Thanks Hermione, I still blame myself. I ran off half-cocked, no plan, you five in tow like an absolute moron."

The bushy haired brunette threw her arms around the smaller teen, careful not to let him touch her wound. "It's not your fault. Kreature lied to you and so you didn't know any better. A plan would've taken hours to formulate and well...we were in a rush with Umbitch around."

Harry sighed as Hermione released him. There was plenty of blame to go around...just he couldn't help but feel like an absolute git that got his godfather killed. There wasn't even a proper emotional state for him, sad that his godfather was dead, regret that his actions led to it, anger at the Headmaster for hiding things and [anger] at himself for even giving the Headmaster a small amount of trust.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: The original chapter 3 was scraped for this one! :D The boys will probably get more screen time next chapter! Assume everything is the same from the books with a minor differences that shall be told or shown in flashback sequences.


	4. Built My Own World to Escape

Whisper

Summary: Harry is an intelligent boy, he doesn't take the Wizarding World at face value. Learning more about this strange world before September 1st has left Harry giving an Oscar winning performance to keep the Headmaster happy. Too bad the Headmaster is blinded by his power, otherwise he would've known more about the last Potter heir...like the fact he has two older brothers. Ah, not to mention Sirius Black has him engaged already. HP/GW x-over Slight Dumbes Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Ages (this chapter):

Harry- 15  
Gundam Boys- 17  
Trowa-18

Year: AC 197 [June]

Chapter Four: Built my own world to escape

Harry tossed the Daily Prophet back to Hermione frowning. The newspaper was calling the group of students that broke into the Ministry, the Ministry Six. The Ministry Six apparently broken in to stop Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself. Harry called the newspaper rubbish. They only got certain facts straight, then had the nerve to start calling him 'The Chosen One'. Yeah right, Chosen.

_Let me have my way and Sirius would be alive, Voldemort without magic and Dumbledore dead. Stupid meddling old man. _Harry couldn't stomach much food. He missed Sirius. A sad expression crossed the green-eyed teen's face as he remembered Bridget's face when she learned Sirius was innocent. The woman wanted to help him, but Wormtail always managed to elude capture. _She was in love with Sirius and I got him killed. God, what about Professor Lupin and Sirius' cousin Tonks? They have to hate me as well. _

The idea of going back to the Dursleys house didn't seem to make anything better. Those people hated him with the passion of a thousand burning suns. The boy-who-lived stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, which was decked out in Gryffindor colors. Thinking depressing thoughts was very tiresome, but extremely necessary when around Dumbledore. To his relief none of the others followed him, yet. The Potter Heir decided to disappeared before Hermione came to badger him. Though he wouldn't mind it if Luna came along. Harry shook his head clear of that thought and reached his sanctuary in Hogwarts. "Didn't expect you two to be here." Harry stammered as a blush crept on his cheeks.

"Same for you Potter." A male replied sending the Gryffindor a glare.

Harry in response shook his head and raised his hands in mock-surrender. "Don't let me stop you two. By all means entertain me." The witch in the room sent Harry a glare for his comment, as she used her robes to cover her upper-body. "Ah, sorry Lei. Do you two need more time alone?"

"Nah, we rarely see you since Dumbledore's given you bodyguards." Leila replied as she re-buttoned her school blouse, the witch then moved her Ravenclaw robes so it wasn't concealing her chest anymore. Leila Brown was a half-blood American-born witch. She just happened to be going to this school because her father worked in Britain, most of the time. Her mother hated witchcraft and in-turn Leila and her father with a passion. Leila also happened to be a Ravenclaw fourth year that was in the DA. She didn't venture to the Department of Mysterious on Harry and Theo's orders. Harry didn't want to expose his friendship with her just yet, especially since she was rarely seen outside of Theo's company. Theo just didn't want her to get hurt and had kept her distracted the entire time.

"So, what are you going to do about Riddle?" Harry asked a taller teen wearing Slytherin robes, well half-wearing. The Slytherin didn't reply right away, instead he found the girl in his lap much more interesting. Harry chuckled at the two of them, ignoring the glare sent by Theodore. "Theo, Lei...he's in the open now and if you need help at all. Well you know how to contact me."

Theodore Nott looked up from the witch sitting on his lap and nodded. "Thanks Harry." Leila looked up at Harry, her hazel eyes reflecting emotions, and nodded. "More than half the population expects me to join him." Theodore admitted frowning, "They don't know I have better things to do then terrorize people."

The three students were in a normally abandoned classroom on the fifth floor. It was the night before the Hogwarts Express left for London. The abandon classroom was their usual meeting spot over the past five years, well in Leila's case four years. Harry sighed as he thought about the War about to be unleashed. "Barely half a year after the Preventors end the Barton Foundations uprising, Voldemort is going to bring suspicion down on Britain."

The three teens had solemn expressions the air around them slightly tensed until, "Eh, Leila...is there anything you could do to help Luna? The people in your house took her stuff..."

Leila tilted her head, but nodded. "I could research locking charms. Maybe foreign ones that way the Hogwarts Library won't help them overcome it?" The girl looked thoughtful and started rambling to herself about different countries with good security spells.

"You've got her started mate." Theo said softly.

Harry smiled, "Luna needs the help. She thinks of the people in DA as friends." That caused the smile to fall. "If only she had more real friends, you know?"

Theodore Nott rolled his eyes as Leila straightened his robes with a quick spell and left his lap to write down notes. "Yeah, I do. What are we going to do about the horcruxes? If he's made seven like you think Harry..."

Leila stopped writing at the new conversation. "I've pulled all the muggle files on Tom Riddle Junior, they should be encrypted and sitting in your email. Also, I figured you'd ask..." She paused not certain how to continue, "I researched items related to the Hogwarts founders since he's a descendent of Slytherin. Most of them disappeared 30-50 years ago."

Harry and Theodore frowned at the girl's news. Harry sat down at the same table as Leila and pulled a piece of paper, along with a pen towards him. "Name them."

"Slytherin's Ring, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Gryffindor's Sword."

"That's five and the sword can be discounted because it was in the sorting hat until second year. So that's four possible horcruxes and do we know anyway to destroy them or locations for them? Gods, if Dumbledore wasn't so busy playing God _he'd_ actually be useful. Especially since he used to be Voldemort's teacher."

The other two teens exchanged looks. "I'll research it when I get home. With father in jail, I'll have unlimited access to the library. The best library to search though _would_ be the Black Library." Theodore told him.

"I'll ask my dad if knows anything about horcruxes. Never know what might pop up from the States you know." Leila stated frowning thoughtfully. Her father was an American magical researcher, sort of like the Unspeakables in Britian. Except the Researchers actually shared some of their projects with the magical public.

Theodore frowned thoughtful, "If you get away from your minders, perhaps I could visit? Visiting Lei is usually impossible."

Leila rolled her eyes as Harry chuckled, Theodore was curious about the muggle world. His mother used to take him there before his father killed her. "Not my fault my dad's work requires so much time that I have to go in and out of the country every summer. Though he did say he would cut the hours back so I could stay this summer." Leila nodded before saying, "Count me in." Harry shrugged.

"With Voldemort in the open, there's a slim chance Dumbledore will be too busy to assign guards like last year." Harry twirled the pen in thought, "I'd almost count on it. He'll leave it to Mrs. Figg to watch over the house. We'd have to meet up away from Surrey though. If I end up at Black Manor, then I'll check the library for the books."

There was silence before Harry stopped twirling his pen, "Do you guys need more alone time?" He asked wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"This is your only warning Petunia, scare those boys off and I'll turn your husband into a matchbox." Bridget's voice seethed through the telephone at Number 4 Privet Drive. The woman was in space at the moment and therefore not able to meet Harry's older brothers. "You will not mention that school for criminals, nor magic. You will not refer to them as freaks or I promise you, Petunia Allison Dursley...your life will be beyond miserable."

Petunia's face went between pale and red so fast that it was good she wasn't outside or the neighbors would've thought she was ill. The horse-faced woman didn't think she should have anything to do with these freaks, oh how she wished when her sister died that the freak took her children with her. "You always threaten my family with that freakishness! If you care so much about impressing them then _you_ should entertain the freaks."

Bridget rolled her eyes over the vidphone, "Those freaks as you call them work for the Preventors. Now if they found out about Harry's cupboard how do you think they will react to that?" Bridget stared down the vidphone at Petunia not surprised to see the woman once again pale. "Oh yes, what I did to you. What Sirius wanted to do to you, would be nothing compared to the humiliation once it gets around that precious neighborhood that your family is full of pathological liars and that your nephew was an innocent victim. Who would be the freaks then?"

Petunia frowned before growling out, "Fine. We'll be civil, but if they so much as mention that unnatural mess I will kick them out!"

"Whatever floats your boat, Tuney." Bridget said with a smirk. Petunia glared at the woman before slamming the phone down. Two hours later the doorbell at Number 4 Privet Drive rung. Vernon looked up from his newspaper and glared at the door in disdain. The heavy man moved from his sitting room and answered the door. As far the as man was concerned, his wife's nephews were as welcomed as bill collectors or those neighbors saying Dudley was a bully.

(Trowa and Duo's 3rd Person POV) As they arrived in Surrey...

"I hate this place." Duo stated in a matter-of-fact tone as they drove passed near-identical houses with only the number and gardens being the difference. "Its like cookie cutter houses. I bet at least half of them have some type of tax scheme going on too."

Trowa shrugged as he turned down Privet Drive, "Be that as it may, be polite. These people have been the guardian of our brother for years. We want information, establishing a good relationship with them can provide that."

"Been listening to Qat have you?" Duo ask as Trowa parked the rented car in front of Number 4. Trowa's green eyes gave him a look that told him what to do with his question, which caused Duo to smirk. "Best behavior got it." The braid man stepped out of the silver corvette a grin on his handsome face.

Trowa had a feeling that Duo was plotting something. The only consolation was the fact that Heero and Quatre would be to Earth in another week. Only a week had passed since both had found out about their relation and now their brother was a priority as it became apparent his records disappear after 11. Well as far as medical records are concerned. Their brother was listed as home-schooled. However, information from the Preventors that scouted the area, showed there was never a sign that Harry Potter was at Number 4.

Duo knocked on the door a frown on his face. The place gave him bad vibes, not to mention the place felt very very vaguely familiar. Cobalt blue eyes glanced at his fellow pilot in concern when Trowa raised a hand to his temple and rubbed it. "I'm fine." He mumbled to Duo. The door opened and a beef man with a horrible mustache glared at them before forcing a polite smile on his face.

"Welcome, Pet's almost done with dinner. I'll call your cousin Dudley down." With that Vernon left them alone in the parlor to retrieve his son.

Duo and Trowa looked at all the pictures on the wall. Not a single one of them contained a picture of their brother or their parents. In fact all the pictures were centered on a blond pig in Duo's opinion. "Our cousin's a baby whale." Duo mouthed to Trowa who shook his head. If any of the others saw the pictures they would be disgusted. Duo could almost hear WuFei's rant about the family's photo collection which caused him to smirk.

"Who are you?" The baby whale that Duo assumed to be their cousin. The blond was wider than either of them and he had to waddle when he walked. Their self-control kept them from wincing at the sight of him. Dudley was dressed in his Smeltings' uniform. Duo wasn't sure if he'd survive the night _not_ cracking jokes on their cousin.

Trowa's silent glare warned him against his usual jokes. "We are your cousins on your mother's side." That made the blond boy frown and stare at them with watery blue eyes.

"How?" It was painfully obvious that this boy didn't have much intelligence.

A female voice answered, "Mummy told you sweetie. They are Harry's brothers. You don't remember them because they were taken away while you were really young." A tall blond woman, whose thin frame contrasted greatly to her family. The blond woman had a long neck and a horse face.

Duo was dying to start making jokes. The woman made sure she looked prim and proper, her dress looked expensive. Except, both males had been around the Winners and Relena Darlian, they could recognize the knock off their Aunt wore. _**This just got fifty times harder**__, _Duo thought to himself. "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. Although you might know me as Ken Potter." The braided man couldn't bring himself to say his catch-line, these people would blow it out proportion if he was right in his assessment of them. Vernon and Dudley shook his hand. Neither of their grips were that strong Duo noted and his Uncle seemed to not want to touch him.

"Trowa Barton. Conan Potter."

Duo snickered, "Don't be such a chatter box Tro." Trowa rolled his green eyes as he shook Vernon and Dudley's hands, making the same observation as Duo. "So, you must be our Aunt Petunia, you're her husband Vernon and our cousin Dudley. Pleasure to meet all of you."

"Why don't you boys come this way. Dinner is done." Petunia said a smile plastered on her face, as she led them from the parlor and into the kitchen. Duo engaged Vernon in a conversation on his company and then everything going on. Trowa noted that Petunia seemed relieved that Vernon was occupied. Dudley was stuffing his face in a way that nearly caused Trowa his appetite. Nearly, because the green-eyed man had seen much worse. Dinner wasn't a horrible affair, conversation topics stayed safely away from the Potters, Harry, and what happened to them.

However, both Preventors learned how narrow-minded their relatives were. Vernon was homophobic, 'fags', he called them. Then the subject of the war came up, he was on the side of the Alliance. The gundam pilots were, in his words, 'stupid rebels that should have been executed at the end of the war. They cost us the damn war.' It was obvious the beefy man did not remember Duo's face from the posters or the telly. Petunia, however, narrowed her eyes at them, well at Duo after the war was mentioned. The braided man took her suspicion in stride, he was a Preventor now...what was she going to do?

After dinner, the group moved to the Parlor and everything went downhill from there. Dudley no longer eating decided he wanted to know why his other cousins hadn't lived with them. Petunia had bit her lip at his question before answering, "Duddikins, remember the Headmaster of that boy's awful school? He took them away from here." Duo was torn between laughing at 'Duddikins' and frowning at the woman.

"What right did he have to separate us?" Trowa asked calmly.

Petunia frowned, "He has power in that world. He could have sent other freaks after us if we didn't listen. Besides Conan, you were the worst from what he said. Too protective of the boy. Ken was just a menace always hitting my Duddikins. Oh when he took you both away the boy was much easier to handle."

Both males felt a chill come over them. Some person took them away from this woman because they acted like brothers/children? And what did the woman mean 'much easier to handle'? "What lady?" Duo growled out. He was left abandoned on L2 because of some old man?

Vernon glared at Duo, "Mind your manners boy. All three of you were unwelcome in our home. Be thankful she took you lot in. If it were up to me and considering what your parents were I would've left you in an orphanage. No, that old man insisted we needed to take you lot in for _our _protection from your lot."

"Our lot? Freaks? What are you talking about? The only _freaks_ I see are you three."

Petunia rose up at that, despite that fact that Trowa towered over her and Duo was her height. "Don't pretend you don't know what we're talking about! Your lot killed _my_ sister! Oh if only Lily had been normal would there not have been a problem. No she had to be, be a witch! Then she went off to that freak school and meet that arrogant James Potter! He got her killed by that terrorist! The same terrorist after your stupid brother. My Dudley was nearly killed by that same monster who's after that boy."

"Mum!" Dudley cried out without raising from his seat, "Don't blame Harry! He saved me last summer or did you forget? He could have left me to die you know. He had every reason, every right considering what we did to him. Blame that stupid terrorist." Vernon and Petunia looked at Dudley as if he were a snake.

Duo, on the other hand, was communicating silently with Trowa. Lily Potter a witch? Pagan religion? Terrorist after their brother? Possibly a different sector of the Pagan religion, need more information on. These people need anger management. Point out the obvious.

"Terrorist?"

Vernon's mustache twitched, his face turned red, "Ask the boy yourself! He'll be at the train station tomorrow at 5! No doubt the boy ran into him again and _didn't_ die."

"Which train station?"

Petunia answered her eyes never leaving her son, "Kings Cross in London. We'll be picking him up. He's to stay for two weeks at least. Then you can keep him all you want." She sniffed her nosed and attempted to look down on them. "You do want him? We certainly don't."

Duo glared at the woman, "I have no doubt you probably told him as much either. We'll be at the train station. He better show up or I'll get a warrant for this place. I wouldn't put it pass you freaks to have abused him."

"Abuse?" Vernon breathed out, unaware that he was pissing two ex-gundam pilots off. "That boy should be _grateful_! We clothed him, feed him and housed him. He was a no good lazy-bout like your parents."

Both ex-gundam pilots took what the man with a truckload of salt. "I'm sure your son is, Dursley. We're outta here. We'll see you tomorrow at that train station." Duo stated his eyes flashing purple. Both left Number 4, thinking that they would kidnap their brother if they had too. Not that it would be kidnapping with Une on their side.

"He ain't coming back here." Duo stated.

Trowa nodded, "Its his choice."

"Fuck that, those people are so..." The braided teen growled, "I hope they know they fucked with the wrong person. Freak? Lazy-bout? Oh I'll show them lazy. Wonder what the IRS says about them." Trowa knew it was going to be a long night, at least Duo was being serious. Though, he couldn't say that was a good thing for the Dursleys. Duo would find every piece of dirt on that family. Even old parking tickets from when the adults were teens. "I'm not crazy Trowa, its my little brother they _clothed, feed and housed._"

"Our brother." The taller male corrected as they drove past Wisteria Walk. Tomorrow would be interesting.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: Sorry it took so long to update...there's like 3 versions of this chapter on my computer and this was the one I was more satisfied with in the Duo, Trowa, Dursley aspect. The Harry aspect might confuse some of you until the next chapter...which will have flashbacks on how the trio met. Side note: Does anyone make HP music videos? If so, are you taking requests?


	5. I'll give up everything just to find you

Whisper

Summary: Harry is an intelligent boy, he doesn't take the Wizarding World at face value. Learning more about this strange world before September 1st has left Harry giving an Oscar winning performance to keep the Headmaster happy. Too bad the Headmaster is blinded by his power, otherwise he would've known more about the last Potter heir...like the fact he has two older brothers. Ah, not to mention Sirius Black has him engaged already. HP/GW x-over Slight Dumbes Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Chapter Five: I'll give up everything just to find you

_Year: AC 192_

_A short first year with raven hair and bright green eyes roamed the halls of his school looking around. Most students were outside enjoying the snow in December weather. Harry Potter wasn't other students, he was a curious one determined to survive. After all either his defense or potions teacher was trying to kill him. Harry opened the door to an abandoned classroom on the 5__th__ floor. So far he'd seen uses for classrooms that he was sure the professors would take points off every student in them. _

_Green eyes stared at the tall figure reading quietly in a corner, with something like a radio playing softly in the background. Harry stepped into the room as he tried to remember the name of the tall boy. He was in Harry's potions class, never listening to Malfoy's idiocy..._

_The Slytherin looked at him warily, pulling the book closer to him. _

"_Hello." Harry whispered, unsure of why he was doing so. "Erm, I was merely exploring. I didn't mean to interrupt your studying."_

_Harry wasn't surprised he didn't receive a verbal answer. "Erm, your last name's Nott right?" It was the only surname Harry didn't remember a first name to, besides there weren't many Slytherins in his year._

"_Yes." Nott answered softly, he didn't seem the type to raise his voice or even speak, Harry thought._

"_What class are you studying for?" Harry said closing the door behind him. Nott eyed him, but shrugged in response. "I won't tell anyone." Harry added, when it seemed the other male wasn't going to answer._

_The book's title came into view: __One Thousand and One Uncommon uses for Common Charms_. _Harry blinked, "Is that interesting? It sounds like it is. Is that from the Library here?"_

_Nott shook his head. "Its an alright read."_

"_So what is your first name?"_

"_T-Theodore." Nott's hesitance made Harry frown. It was almost as if..."Want to be my friend?" As if the other boy didn't go around people much._

_Harry moved forward and sat on the floor in front of Theodore Indian-style. "Sure, you're loads better than Malfoy. He was rude when he asked."_

"_He said Weasley corrupted you on Dumbledore's orders." Theodore said shrugging. Harry could tell that the Slytherin could careless about Malfoy, Ron and Dumbledore._

"_Figures he'd say that, probably got the idea from Snape. He's convinced I'm the Headmaster's favorite. I haven't even met the Headmaster. For all anyone knows I could be a wolf in sheep clothing."_

_Theodore raised an eyebrow, "Wolf in sheep clothing? Like transfiguration or something?"_

_Laughing Harry said, "Purebloods need to catch-up with the times. Its a muggle term for someone that deceives people."_

"_Like a Slytherin in Gryffindor robes?" Theodore asked using the old Wizarding saying._

_Harry stopped laughing, "That's what they call traitors? Slytherins?"_

"_Muggles use wolves."_

_Rolling his eyes, Harry couldn't help but say, "I'm a Slytherin in Gryffindor robes. The hat wanted to put me there. Maybe if I had met you on the train, I would be in that house. All the red is blinding sometimes."_

_That caused Theodore to chuckle quietly._

_Year: AC 193_

"_If someone catches us talking and everyone will want you expelled." Theodore said softly as they strolled towards their favorite classroom. It was late October and so far the school's female population had annoyed them both._

"_People can take their problems with Slytherins and shove it up their-!" Theodore covered Harry's mouth as they looked into the room. A girl, obviously first year as she small and holding a stuffed animal._

_Harry moved Theodore's hand and step into the room, the Slytherin closing it behind him. The girl in the corner looked as though she had been crying. Her robes identified her as a Ravenclaw. The closer both boys got the more they realized the girl was holding a big pink bunny._

"_Have you come to take Usa-chan?" The girl growled out. Her eyes a muddled brown, as if they weren't naturally that color._

_Harry looked at the girl in the corner and shook his head. "No, do people keep doing that?"_

"_All the upperclassmen think its funny, pick on the defenseless first years. I thought I was in the house of intelligent people."_

"_Their motto has clever and maybe wit in it somewhere. Doesn't mean everyone that has it uses it."_

"_The defense class is useless too. I can't stop the bullies and so I sorta hide in here when its empty." The first year mumbled. Both second years were happy they were not dealing with a Lockhart fan-girl. They were ready to strangle the next one that sighed dreamily near them._

_Theodore frowned at her, "You're the one that's been cleaning this place up."_

"_Not much of a club house if its dirty...and I hate dirt. And germs. And germy things in general." The girl kept a tight grip on her bunny._

"_I'm Harry and this is Theodore. Thanks for cleaning the room."_

_The girl nodded and looked down, "You're welcome. Guess I should leave now."_

"_Stay." Theodore said, "It wouldn't be fair if we kicked you out and you've been working on the place." _

_Harry smiled encouragingly at the Ravenclaw. "I'm Leila and I'm actually American."_

"_So what is a club house? And why would this room be a club house? Wouldn't it need an actual house?" _

_Harry laughed as Leila attempted to explain what she said to the pureblood Slytherin. _

**Year: AC 197 [June]**

The two Preventers reached their hotel about an hour later. For the rest of that night Duo was up hacking government sites finding more than the standard information on the Dursleys. Trowa sat a cup of coffee down next to the braided male. "Make sure you sleep later."

Duo snorted softly, but didn't slow down in his typing. "Thanks Tro, I will. Just wanna get my party started."

"Have you heard from Heero lately?" Trowa asked before sipping his own coffee. The 18 year-old was leaning against the wall next to the desk Duo was working at. He had changed from the neat suit into orange and green striped pajama bottoms with a t-shirt.

Duo frowned in thought as he paused in his typing to drink his own coffee. "Actually not since we touched down in England. Une's gotta be keeping him and Qat informed of what we're doing, right?" The braided male was still in his suit's pants, but had a t-shirt on. "Hilde's gonna kill me for leaving her to run our business."

Trowa stared down in his cup thinking about Catherine and Quatre. "We should call them since we are up this late." The taller brunet would prefer if Quatre did _not_ go zero on him, again. Somehow he doubted he'd survive a second time. Duo reached over to the vidphone and dialed the extension to do inter-space calling, then dialed Quatre's private line. He only had to wait a few minutes before the petite male answered. Quatre's hair was dripping with water and Trowa was trying to not find the image of the shirtless blond hot. Duo grinned at his brother's obviously not so innocent thoughts.

"Q-ball! How ya been? Missing Tro?"

Quatre smiled serenely at Duo, "I've been well. How is Trowa? When will you guys be back in space?"

Duo grinned, "Well Q-ball...I'm not sure when we will be back. Trowa's alright though. He's right beside me, hiding as usual." Trowa glared at the side of Duo's head. "Hey Kitty-kat could call Hee-chan for me? Conference call it."

"Alright Duo, give me a minute."

Duo twisted in his chair so his face was leaning on his fist. "Two birds with one stone. You should get in the video. Kitty-kat won't know you like him if you're hiding all the time."

"He doesn't need to know." Trowa mumbled. Before Duo could reply Quatre called out to him. Duo gave Trowa a 'this-isn't-over-by-a-long-shot' look. The braided male was tired of having this conversation with Trowa. Duo was convinced that now that they both knew more about their past, Trowa could attempt to date Quatre. Nope, Trowa was being stubborn on the issue, but Duo was just as stubborn. Ah, it was nice to know that it was because they were family.

"Hee-chan, miss me?"

Heero glared at Duo's hopeful look, "Hn."

"Missed you too. Why do I even like you?" Duo wondered out loud, unknowingly surprising the perfect soldier. "You're so anti-social." Quatre frowned at Duo and Trowa rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you like my anti-social habits." When Duo heard that he blinked in surprise and Quatre seemed to grin.

Trowa pushed himself off the wall and placed his empty cup on the table. Quatre blinked, "Trowa! How are you?" The blond ask the green-eyed teen. Trowa sat on the bed behind Duo and nodded to the blond. The ex-pilot of Deathscythe could have cut his own braid off because of how thick Quatre and Trowa were with each other. Except he loved his braid too much.

"I'm fine Quatre. Your plans to come down on Sunday are still in place?"

Quatre nodded. "Of course Trowa, I have Rashid helping me clear next week up or at least a small stack to bring along." The teal colored eyes looked at Trowa with obvious happiness (Though ask Duo and there was longing and love in there too). "How about you Heero?" Quatre asked his eyes looking at the other split screen.

"I'll be in London on Saturday." Heero, unlike Quatre, had his usual green tank top on and his hair was scoffer then usual. His blue eyes narrowed at Duo. "What are you two doing in London?"

The unspoken fact was that he was normally partnered up with Duo for any mission. Duo grinned, "Sort of a scouting and retrieval mission. Though _now_ there maybe a terrorist group involved."

Quatre blinked in confusion. Duo didn't lie, but he did take facts and stretch them until it was barely fact. "Why would you two get paired up? We all know that you work best with Heero, no offense Trowa." Duo silently smirked at Trowa, since it was obvious to the braided male that Quatre left out the fact that _he normally worked best with Trowa_.

"Why don't we call Wuffers and make this a phone party?" Duo asked out loud only to have Quatre smile at the thought. Trowa and Heero looked unfazed by his requested.

Quatre sent Heero a smile, "Why don't you dial him Heero?"

"Hn." The prefect soldier did as asked. WuFei's face appeared a few minutes later and he looked tired.

When the Chinese man saw all of his old war comrades he frowned, "Has Darlian been kidnapped?"

"No." Duo replied amused.

"Is Une sending all of us on a mission?"

"No." Quatre replied just as amused as Duo.

WuFei sent them all glares, "Then I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait!" Quatre and Duo called out. Their unison voice caused a female voice from obviously WuFei's line to ask 'What's wrong?'

Duo's jaw dropped. "Wuffers you sly bastard! Who is she?"

WuFei's eyes narrowed further. "My name is WuFei you stupid Ameri-!"

"Brit, I'm British...or Welsh...actually any ethnicity that is United Kingdom related."

Heero, WuFei and Quatre looked surprised. "What is this scout and retrieval mission actually?" Quatre asked.

WuFei frowned, "Mission? Une put those two on forced leave until mid-August. Their sisters' supported it because the woman found something important related to their families."

Duo blinked, so Hilde wasn't going to kill him? That's a relief, but did WuFei have to spill the jellybeans? Trowa felt the same way as he found himself not sure how the blond would take how his past changed, well what he knew of his past.

"Gee, Wuffers we managed to not tell them some stuff and you go blabber."

"How was I supposed to know you weren't telling them things?" He retorted. "I'll be right back." WuFei's face disappeared from the split screen. Heero and Quatre were sending them glares and curious looks respectively. Quatre disappeared from his screen and reappeared with one of his pink button up shirts on.

"When he gets back you two start talking." From the look on the blond's face, it was obviously in their best interest to talk. Quatre looked like going Zero would be a walk in the park compared to what he would do if they didn't obey him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry climbed into the carriage that held Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The 'Ministry Six' were the most popular group among the students at Hogwarts, excluding the Slytherins. Malfoy now glared permanently when even one of them was insight, because daddy-dearest was taking residency in Azkaban. Ginny was apparently dating some Ravenclaw, yet it didn't stop her from trying to 'comfort' him. He wasn't impressed by her attempts and his friends found themselves ignored by him. Oh yes he had grieved over Sirius, but that grief ended when he left the hospital wing. He was part of a mounting war and Harry didn't have the urge to be killed. Especially not since he wanted to do his own research in the Wizarding World.

Being an Auror was Harry Potter expected. Being a Researcher or Unspeakable appealed to just Harry. The raven haired teen sat in silence as the thersals pulled the carriage towards the Hogwarts Express station. Luna was reading the Quibbler upside down again and Harry just watched her content. Hermione was worrying herself over her OWL results. Harry didn't give a damn about them, he hadn't held back on the exam and he knew that at minimum all his grades were Exceed Expectation. When the carriage came to a stop, Harry stepped out then turned and helped Luna out as the blond was wearing a flowery skirt. Ginny stepped behind Luna and inwardly seethed at the fact that Harry hadn't helped her.

"Ginerva seems to be surrounded by nargles." Luna slid her 3D looking glasses on, with her free right hand and looked at Ginny's head in natural interest. Harry didn't bother to let go of her hand instead pulling the blond towards the shiny red train.

Not far from where the Ministry Six were gathered, stood a Slytherin/Ravenclaw couple both looking amused. Well the girl looked amused, the guy only had a neutral expression on his face. "Think he realizes he still has her hand?"

"When he does he'll drop her hand."

Leila looked amused as she held Theodore's hand. "Like you used to do me?" Theodore had the faintest hint of a blush on his face. Letting Theodore walk her towards their compartment she smiled as she thought of Theodore and how hard it been working towards their relationship. Harry was such a matchmaker sometimes.

Harry sat in an empty compartment a few doors down from the normal Prefect Compartment. Hermione sent Harry a thankful look for picking the compartment. It was obvious that he picked it so most people wouldn't think of bothering them when Prefects were around. Harry blinked as Luna offered him the upside down Quibbler to read. Amazingly, as Harry looked at the upside down magazine it made sense. The words were probably enchanted to read one way and different another way. Instead of an article on Crumpled-Headed Snorlacks, it was an article critiquing Fudge's years as Minister complete with a picture of the portly-figure and Lucius Malfoy.

Harry would willingly bet his Firebolt, that Hermione did _not_ know the charm used on the magazine. "You should use my glasses Harry. It helps find garlmes." The Gryffindor was willing to bet his wand that Luna purposely talked in codes. Oh, and it was fairly obvious what she was talking about. Maybe the blond purposely left her codes easy for him to decipher?

"Thanks." He mumbled to the blond as he slid the offered glasses on his face. The article seemed to double in length including bank transactions from the Malfoy account to Fudges account. Harry had to keep his mouth shut and not have his eyes pop out. This article if printed in the _Daily Prophet_ would end up shutting Fudge down permanently. As in Azkaban, possibly Dementors kiss permanent.

Luna leaned over and read the article beside Harry. "Daddy worked hard on this article. The Snorlacks seem to be migrating this season."

"This is an informative article on Snorlacks. Very interesting." Harry mumbled as he read how Malfoy paid the Minister to not pass certain laws.

Hermione snorted, "Honestly Harry...that magazine is upside down and Snorlacks don't exist. I've never read of them before, Luna's magazine isn't meant for _sane_ people."

Ginny seemed satisfied that Hermione was taking Luna down a notch. That girl shouldn't have been leaning all over _her _Harry to begin with. The blond looked at Hermione with piercing blue eyes before giving a spacy smile. "You're jealous Harry is actually answering me. Ginerva you shouldn't be pleased either, because Harry doesn't like you like that either."

Ron and Neville exchanged looks this wasn't the type of thing they wanted to be involved in. Though Neville silently agreed with Luna, there was no reason for Hermione to interrupt their conversation. It was the first time since Sirius Black died that Harry did not look miserable.

"Hermione leave Luna alone. Not everything can be found in reference books. If it could, do you think muggles would have half the things they do?" Harry closed the Quibbler and grabbed Luna's hand. "I'm going for a walk. I'll take Luna with me. You might try and maim her if I don't. As if you had friends before us." Harry mumbled the last part. Luna blinked in wonder, Harry defend her from one of his best friends.

Well supposed best friends, she had talked with Leila that morning and it was quite the odd conversation. Leila seemed to know more about Harry then Luna previously thought. Hermione, on the other hand, was shocked that Harry had said that about/to her. Any retort was delayed as Harry left the compartment with Luna.

Harry really hoped Luna wouldn't tell the others who he was about to go see. He knew he could trust her and she obviously trusted him. Now it was a matter of how much trust, not to mention he needed to be away from Ginny and Hermione, both of whom were annoying him about Sirius' death. Luna, for her part, followed Harry towards the back of the train. No sooner had they reached a compartment five doors before the luggage compartments(1).

"You might want to knock." Luna said wisely causing Harry to blush as he remembered what he walked in on last night. The raven haired male knocked on the compartment and then slid the door open. His knock at least kept him from walking in on a more awkward scene. Right now, Leila was sitting on Theodore's lap. Her honey brown legs stretched out on the rest of the seat with Theo's hands firmly on her hips.

Leila had a book open, that she and Theo were reading together. "Hey peeps." The book that they were reading was called _Blood Rituals: After effects_. Luna smile serenely at the couple, while Harry looked at the book confused.

"That's been in Hogwarts all this time?"

Leila nodded as she looked up from her reading. "I just started reading it actually. There were other Ritual books I wanted to read through first. The library keeps majority of the Light Rituals in the restricted section and considering who we're dealing with, I decide to check through some of the darker books in my ancestral home. This is sorta on the lighter side. I do have to cross reference a few things in here though. That's not why you're here though is it?"

"No." Harry answered honestly looking at the book. "Think it has the ritual Voldemort used last June?"

Theo placed Leila's bookmark and then skimmed the book. "If its in here, its in the back, considering 'blood of the enemy forcible taken' is darker then most of the stuff we've read so far."

"I think Pettigrew screwed up the ritual." Leila muttered as she looked at the page Theo stopped at. "You said he cut his whole hand off? The Ritual only called for 'flesh of the servant' which means him skinning a part of his arm or something. Which is probably why Voldemort came back hairless and snake like."

Harry smirked grimly before taking a seat and gesturing for Luna to do the same. "That's what he gets for asking the traitor to do anything."

"This is perfectly normal Luna. Theo you know Luna don't cha?" The Slytherin nodded his head. "Luna you're welcome to join us anytime." Leila said grinning at the blond. "Then you already knew that didn't you?"

The blond Ravenclaw nodded her head, "Since this morning. There doesn't appear to be any nargles around."

"You won't find any. We won't stay too long though." Harry told the blue-eyed girl.

Leila felt her lip twitched as she eyed the two, "We must hangout more."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Trowa sipped his coffee leaning against the wall behind where the Dursleys were standing. His green eyes took in everything around him looking for his younger brother. The problem was, his relatives didn't have any photos and refused to describe him. Let's say Duo was sitting in the car in _timeout_. Duo hadn't reacted well to Vernon's refusal for information, the braided male almost pulled his gun out. Almost, because Trowa had gripped his arm and forced the male into the car with a whispered threat of Une, Hilde _and _Heero.

Of course, the fact that Heero and Quatre had been fuming when they found out that Duo had stretched the truth. Quatre was happy for both of them, that made Trowa's lip twitch at the thought. The blond had lit up and Trowa found his self control waning under the blond's happy expression.

Duo had noticed too. Green eyes glanced at his watch: _4:57pm. __**If he doesn't show up from where ever they sent him, Duo's going to blow and I won't stop him. **_Trowa found himself plotting ways to distract Duo from attempting to give him a love-life. Oh the self-proclaimed God of Death was working his way to the title God of Love now.

"Those freaks are starting to show up." Petunia informed him. She at least kept a civil tongue after the night before, she also seemed tense and worried. Trowa looked around, trains had arrived: yes. None of which contained loads of school children, though.

Yet, where were the children and teens with trunks appearing from?

This didn't have anything to do with the witchcraft his aunt mention last night? Trowa moved his eyes from Platform 10 to Platform 9 and watched as a group of three children appeared _walking through the wall._ Each child had trolleys with trunks and were pushing them towards their guardians.

Was that wall a trick wall? Why was it a trick wall? Trowa frown and hit the back of the trunk twice, which caused Duo to emerge a frown in place. "What's up?" Duo's hand was firmly grasping his gun.

"A trick wall, three suspicious people watching the Dursleys."

Duo released his gun and to give himself a causal appearance hopped on the back of their rental car's trunk. A grin in place as he called out to Dudley. The overweight male turned around, and though he was confused, answered all of Duo's questions. A group of teens found themselves talking to the suspicious people that had been watching the Dursleys. Trowa crushed his empty coffee cup and tossed it in the nearby bin. One of the teens had almond shaped green eyes hidden behind thick black glasses.

Green almond shaped eyes? His jaw line was definitely similar to Duo's own.

Trowa stared back at the now curious green eyes. The curiosity disappeared quickly as the teen tried to stop the suspicious people from doing something. Whatever it was, didn't matter as the group moved towards the Dursleys.

"Dursley, a word." Trowa and Duo may not like Vernon, but they were family. One glance in Duo's direction showed that he had no squirms letting something happen to the fat man. The person speaking had a gruff voice and a bowler hat covering one of his eyes, he was standing next to a woman around Sally or Lady Une's age with pink hair and a man in his late 30s-possibly early 40s. They didn't seem to have any weapons on them other than sticks. The teen, Trowa observed, had hung back and was talking to his friends.

Duo elbowed Dudley asking in a low tone if he saw Harry. Dudley nodded, his usual attempts to hide behind his mother not occurring to him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry pushed his trolley through the platform barrier, Ron and Hermione beside him. The two of them were arguing on whether or not they would see Harry before his birthday. _**If its my choice I wouldn't see either one of you. Not at the same time at least, the arguing gets on my nerves. **_Green eyes scanned the platform, _**Lupin, poor sod is really the last Marauder now. Tonks, surprised her hair is still pink. Won't Aunt Petunia have a fit. Moody, what the hell? That isn't a standard guard...and wait who is that? He's definitely staring at me. A Preventers jacket? His eyes though...**_

"It all depends on the Order of course. Right Harry?" Hermione questioned dragging Harry away from his thoughts.

"Right Hermione." The bushy haired witch sighed when she caught sight of the Dursleys sending Harry glares. Well the elder pair, their son seemed distracted by some else.

"Ron! Hermione! Harry dear!" Molly Weasley finally appeared embracing the trio. "Ah where's Ginny?"

The red haired girl piped up, "Right here mum." Mr. Weasley looked at the group and caught sight of Harry and nodded to him. Ginny was standing beside Luna and surprisingly Leila. The blond's arm was hooked around the brunette's own arm. Both seemed to be having a side conversation in Luna's code.

"Remus and the others wanted to have a chat with your family before you leave."

Harry was glad he was a good actor, otherwise his face would've showed his horror at the thought. They really thought they were helping? All they were doing is making sure his relatives made him miserable this summer. Just when he started getting normal outside privileges that didn't involve chores. They might even take his internet access away.

He hated the Order sometimes. "They really don't have to Mr. Weasley. My uncle won't take well to it." Score: 1-Order, 0-Potter.

"Nonsense my boy, besides after last week they don't need to bother you. You're to owl Remus every three days to let us know how things are going." Mr. Weasley informed Harry. _**I'm not anyone's boy! Not Dumbledore's and not yours! My parents and godfather are dead so no one alive can call me their boy. **_

Hermione, whose parents had moved to join them was watching in slight confusion, "Does this mean we can write Harry as well?"

"Dumbledore doesn't think its a good idea." Harry piped up.

To the surprise of the group, Hermione's mother spoke up. "Well maybe your bird post isn't safe. Why not try email? Or even the phone?"

"Mum, Harry's uncle doesn't like phone calls from us." Hermione said exasperated. Harry watched waiting to see if Hermione would ignore the first suggestion.

"And email sweetie?" Her mother prompt her brown eyes looking amused.

Hermione chewed her lip before turning to Harry, "Do you have an email address?" The raven haired teen smiled softly, he could influence her without Ron being around for a few weeks!

Score: 1-Potter, 1-Order.

"Yes, do you have a pen?" Hermione's mother pulled one out of her bag. The piece of paper was tooth shaped, which amused Harry even more.

Luna broke the conversation when it became apparent that her dad was ready to leave. "May I have your email as well Harry? Garlems haven't infected it." Harry scribbled the email twice, aware that the Weasleys were watching confused. "Thank you Harry, the nargles seem to be dispersing now, maybe its the air."

"Bye Luna." Harry felt a crooked grin cross his face, unaware that the grin reminded another person of their brother. Luna's father led the way to a Ministry provided car, that took off as soon as the Lovegoods entered it.

Hermione fold the paper up and stuck it in her pocket after giving Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasley hugs again. Harry watched as she put it away before hugging him. "Oh stay out of trouble Mr. Potter! I'll email you tonight. And don't feel bad about last week alright?" To the surprise of their group, even the returning Order members, Hermione kissed him on the cheek. 2-Potter, 1-Order.

"I won't and I'll reply as soon as I can." Harry was amazed. She kissed him, on the cheek, but in front of Ron. Oh, Ron must have really pissed her off.

Ron cleared his throat as Hermione waved one last time leaving with her parents. "Erm, Harry mate what's an email?"

"A muggle way of mailing that doesn't use the postal system. Its not the same as the letter you sent Mrs. Weasley a few years ago. Its completely safe."

Remus cleared his throat, "He's right Molly. I haven't personally used it, but it is safe because I doubt Death Eater even know what the internet is." Mrs. Weasley obviously didn't either and Mr. Weasley looked like he had questions about it. Holding up a hand the werewolf turned to Harry.

"I've talked to your uncle. If he doesn't treat you right cub tell me, alright? He knows not to lock Hedwig up. Hopefully we can move you to HQ sooner than your birthday. No promises though, Albus only does what he think is best." The werewolf inwardly sighed when it was obvious Harry took Sirius' death hard. "It wasn't your fault cub." Harry stiffened at the hug. Remus, however, felt his eyes narrow as he looked at the two Preventer agents next to the Dursleys. Both of them had a scent that was vaguely familiar.

"BOY!" Vernon growled out, his tone become polite under the glare of several adult wizards and witches. "Your aunt has dinner in the oven, we should hurry home."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Have fun with the muggles mate."

"See you later Harry." Ginny said as she gave him a hug.

Harry waved not trusting his voice. He pushed his trolley to his uncle's car and half expected to struggle with it, instead the two Preventers put it in the trunk. "Thanks."

"No problem, Harry." The shorter of the two agents said. His hair was in a long brown braid that reached past his waist. "Duo Maxwell. That's a pretty bird you got there."

Harry smiled at him softly. "Her name's Hedwig. She was a birthday gift."

"We should get to Surrey." The taller Preventer said softly.

Duo smiled at Harry, "Ride with us? We won't bite." Harry looked uncertain, his green eyes looked around. The Order was still watching, no need for Dumbledore to get any information back. Not that Harry knew exactly what was going on.

"No thanks, maybe another time."

Duo and Trowa noticed Harry look around. So he was aware that he was under surveillance. Their brother was supposed to be a civilian...he seemed almost too _alert_ in the train station.

A civilian with an unknown terrorist after him. Answers would come at the Dursley household.

Trowa glanced at Duo, his brother didn't seem happy to let Harry ride with their relatives. Not that he blamed him. Duo's violet eyes look at him, "Have you called Une about the paperwork yet?" Smirking Trowa shrugged. Harry opened Hedwig's cage and told her to meet him at home. The older Potter boys watched the owl leave.

"She needed to stretch her wings." Harry explained to Duo. The self-proclaimed God of Death laughed. "You're following us home?"

"Yep." Duo exclaimed.

Harry looked at him and nodded. Something about the two, Harry thought, was very familiar. He looked at the much more silent agent. His eyes..._his hair_...had the Preventers...it would make sense...after all last summer he had been taken to give blood to the private database...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Preventers' HQ- Lunar Base/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Commander, look at this." A blond haired woman said pushing a file into the brunette woman's hand.

Lady Une looked at the file and frowned. "Sally, how accurate is this?"

"Enough to be alarmed." Sally replied crossing her arms frowning. "I'd need more blood work to determine what it is, however it looks like there are two unknown antigens running through him."

Lady Une sighed as she looked at the file. "His immune system isn't getting rid of it?"

"As far as I can tell no. The antibodies released haven't done much to remove either antigens. Whether or not either is harmful is unknown, but it does need to be investigated for health reasons."

The brunette woman crossed her arms and looked down at the file again. Anything related to those boys always ends up leading to more interesting stuff. "Looks like Agent Chang and yourself are going to London. Barton and Maxwell are there already and can help you. He'll be safest in your hands, not that either of them will let him see anyone else. You'll leave in two days, all active cases are to have reports summarizing them and placed in my care."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(1)- Now HP and PS/SS movie had the luggage at the end of the year in compartments. Then HP 6 had the luggage on overhead racks. I know book-verse its overhead, but I'm admittedly lazy on some things.

Silver: Happy New Year! Hope everyone enjoyed the holiday weekend.

Not a lot of Trowa/Harry/Duo action...but next chapter shall be fun! We get to see what Duo found before they called the gang. :D

Anyone amused that Duo/Heero are together, but not Quatre/Trowa? ***snickers***


	6. All Paths Lead Straight To You

Whisper

Summary: Harry is an intelligent boy, he doesn't take the Wizarding World at face value. Learning more about this strange world before September 1st has left Harry giving an Oscar winning performance to keep the Headmaster happy. Too bad the Headmaster is blinded by his power, otherwise he would've known more about the last Potter heir...like the fact he has two older brothers. Ah, not to mention Sirius Black has him engaged already. HP/GW x-over Slight Dumbes Bashing

**JTFLM (since I couldn't reply privately): Eh, no that isn't what Sally found. The pairings are right though. As for the Dursleys and involving the goblins...it'll happen. Trowa and Duo DO NOT know of the Wizarding World or magic. Notice they thought the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ was a trick wall. Also they assumed Petunia meant a Pagan religion sector, moreover the one commonly known as Wicca (one of many neo-Pagan religions and Wicca is an umbrella term its self). So no neither Gundam Pilot has a **_**formal**_** experience with magic. As for Voldemort and his band of cheerleaders...they aren't the only one's Harry wants to get rid of. Though Voldie has been missing so he'll be showing up soon...Thanks for the review though. Happy New Year to you too. :)**

**Someone (again can't reply privately): Sally does think that, it shall be fun...thanks for the review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Chapter Six: All paths lead straight to you

The drive to Number Four was usually an hour, maybe an hour and half long with traffic. _**However, this is ridicules**_, Harry thought. It took longer than normal to get to the middle class neighborhood and his relatives seemed more worried and paranoid then usual. The green-eyed wizard ignored it in favor of staring out the window, the Preventers were driving beside the Dursleys car. When they drove up to Number Four the Dursleys pulled into their driveway, while the Preventers parked on the street.

Petunia glanced at her nephew and then at the car parked on the street a frown gracing her face. She couldn't wait to get rid of her youngest nephew. He wouldn't be welcomed back into her home, not that he was welcomed to begin with, she reminded herself.

Harry, who had moved to pull the lid of the trunk up, paused as he felt a magical tug. _**What was that?**_

"You alright Harry?" Duo asked as he appeared at Harry's side grabbing one end of the school trunk.

Harry nodded as he glanced around. His aunt's face told him she had felt the tug as well. "Pet come on in I'll have the boy make tea once he gets his things in." Vernon coaxed his wife into the house, when he say how pale her face had become.

_**The blood wards, she did something...**_Harry thought. Duo had pulled the trunk out and left it on the ground. The braided man was looking at him with concern. "Harry? Do you need to go to the hospital? Or you know a bed? I can kick that woman off the couch if you want and..."

"Duo, be quiet." The taller of the two agents said his green eyes peered at Harry.

Harry forced a smile onto his face, "I'm fine. I'll get that into my room and..."

"We'll carry it." Duo piped up. "If you feel faint make sure you mention it. Don't be Heero on me." Harry nodded wondering _who_ Heero was. "Come on lead the way lil bro." Duo encouraged his blue eyes sparkling. The green-eyed wizard looked at him and then nodded a slow smile appearing on his face. Traveling to the unlocked front door, Harry swore Duo was mumbling about picking the lock for practice, the bespectacled wizard led the way into his relatives house.

"Boy, get that junk upstairs and make your Aunt tea. _Now._" Vernon roared from the lounge where he was looking at his bony wife. Dudley was no where insight. Duo's jaw clenched and he looked decidedly angry.

"Barely five minutes in the door...ordering you around like a maid..._he _can get off his fat lazy ass and make the tea or you know use his own son."

Harry shrugged at Duo's rant. "I'm used to it. My room is close to the stairs so you can drop my trunk off there."

"I have half the mind to take it outside and put it in my car." Duo muttered. The taller green-eyed man rolled his eyes.

Harry pretended not to hear him and instead climbed the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL?" Duo yelled when he saw the five locks on Harry's bedroom door. Even the silent guy, who's name Harry didn't know looked pissed.

"Duo look down." The man muttered his voice barely audible to Harry. A cat flap came into view and Duo's blue eyes flashed violet. Harry was pretty sure that the foreign language he was hearing was all swear words. _**I forgot about those locks. Not that it matters now...**_

Deathsycthe's pilot looked ready to blow something, or rather someone up. The two former gundam pilots put the trunk at the foot of the bed and frown at how cramped the room was. Considering the floor plan Duo had found, this was the smallest bedroom in the house. "Erm, I'll be back. Do you want tea? Or you know you can come down to the kitchen."

"We'll wait here." The silent male told Harry. Not that the Hogwarts student blamed him, Duo looked positively homicidal. _**Somehow I don't think being a Preventer agent stops you from going to jail for killing civilians.**_ Harry thought as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. His uncle was at the stove his face a shade of prune already, which made Harry worry. Prune face means yelling and maybe something hitting him once or twice.

"T-Those boys are in your room?"

"Yes uncle." Vernon didn't look pleased.

"Serve them tea and talk them into taking you with them. I know one of them did something to Petunia. Freaks the lot of you. And no more yelling in my house." Harry didn't wince when his uncle pushed him into the refrigerator and held him there by his neck. "Out of my house boy. You freaks threaten me and then harm my wife. I want you gone. I don't need your stupid protection we'll move somewhere else."

A growl from behind Vernon cut off his rant, "Take your hands off my brother." Harry watched as his uncle's face lost all color.

Rubbing his neck, Harry noticed that the taller green-eyed one had a gun pointed directly at Vernon's back. "Thanks, but really I was fine."

"Listen to him, now put that gun away."

"I would, if I trusted you. As it is, Harry or myself can be harmed by your massive size and while Preventers are allowed to defend themselves. Commander Une won't be happy reading the report on how I shot an unarmed civilian."

"C-Conan..." Vernon stuttered.

"If you must call me something it's Trowa. Conan died on an L3 colony that you let someone abandon him on."

Harry would've loved this on another day, but he didn't know what his Aunt did to the blood wards. "T-Trowa, why don't we just leave?"

Trowa nodded and Harry went up the stairs. Once Harry was out of sight, Trowa moved his gun and as he predicated Vernon _tried_ to attack him. The former pilot of Heavyarms broke the man's arm and stared into the man's watering blue eyes. "Try that again and I'll break the other arm." Trowa left the kitchen heading towards Harry's room.

They had been in the house less then 15mins, but Harry was grabbing more stuff. The wizard-in-training had opened the wardrobe showing all of Dudley's old hand-me-downs that he didn't wear anymore. Underneath the clothes was a laptop that Harry placed on the bed, before rushing to his bed and opening the loose floorboard, he pulled out a long wooden box with a lock on it. The box he passed to Duo, who was watching Harry grab things. Next, Harry pulled out a mobile and the chargers to it (one wall and car), those were pushed onto the bed next to Duo. Finally Harry pulled a photo from under the bed. He looked at it sadly, it was a muggle picture of the Potters outside of Godric's Hallow. In the picture Lily was nursing a baby Harry while the two toddlers wrestled with a big black dog, their father was helping his sons wrestle the mutt that seemed to be licking James Potter's face. Everyone in the picture had a grin on their face.

"Harry?" Trowa called out when it seemed Harry going to stare at the picture.

"You probably haven't seen a picture of them." Harry muttered as he handed the picture to Duo. The raven haired male went to his trunk and lifted the lid, sliding the box off his bed and into it. His worry was the laptop, he grabbed his empty backpack and closed the trunk again. Looking up, Harry saw genuine smiles on his brothers faces. "Its nice looking at it? The first time I saw it I don't think anyone could annoy me for days. It's a nice thing to know that you're loved." Harry slid the mobile into his pocket, his laptop and the cords went into the backpack.

"We should go, catch dinner somewhere and then go back to our hotel." Duo said his blue eyes looking at he picture again. Proof that he'd once had parents, a loving family, a mother that wasn't an L2 whore like he thought. "I'll drive."

Trowa shook his head. "No speeding."

"Would I do that?" Duo asked innocently. Harry could almost see devil horns appearing on Duo's head.

"Did you get an official license like Une told us?"

Duo picked up Harry's trunk by himself this time. "No need to, my fake one is still good. I planted the files in the DMV system myself!" Trowa closed his eyes and Harry could almost hear his oldest brother's thoughts. _This could not end well._

"She's going to kill you."

"She's going to wish she _could_ kill me. Don't worry Harry, illegal things happen to be my forte." Duo carried the trunk down the stairs, "I'll get your friends fake ids, if you don't mention where you got 'em."

Harry rolled his eyes, "We wouldn't need them. One of my friends keeps up with all the raves happening in London, those don't need id." The 'friend' was more of an ally, but Dean was good for keeping up with that stuff. Not to mention the Weasley twins were good at getting Fire Whiskey.

Duo laughed as he walked pass the Lounge. The telly was turned on to a news program and not a word was heard from either adult Dursley.

"H-Harry, are you leaving? I thought you had to stay until those people came and got you."

Harry looked up at his cousin. Trowa was standing between the two, Hedwig's cage in his hand. "Change of plans Big D, anyone come around looking for me let me know."

Dudley nodded. "Bye Harry and I-I'm s-sorry for a lot of things." Hard Green-eyes stared into watery-blue.

"If weren't for your family, I wouldn't be me. So don't worry about it Diddikins."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Preventers' HQ- Lunar Base/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Guess where we're going Fei." Sally said as she re-entered her office with a file in hand. WuFei glared at the woman. "I know, I know not your name. Got it. Anyway Fei, start summarizing the active cases. We're being sent to London for a little investigation. It shouldn't take long, but anything that involves you boys never goes as plan."

WuFei crossed his arms and frowned, "What are we investigating? Barton and Maxwell are in London they could very well stop tormenting civilians to help out."

Sally raised an eyebrow, "I can see Duo tormenting people. He has a playful side that comes out, Trowa I don't see bothering with anything."

"Their relatives warrant it apparently. Maxwell even wishes he could use his gundam to crush their house." WuFei uncrossed his arms and started pulling files off his desk and into a pile.

Sally shook her head. "Duo might be overreacting." WuFei snorted, which told Sally he agreed, as he picked up his coffee mug. "We dear Fei are investigating Mr. Harry J. Potter. Something is wro-, are you alright WuFei?"

"We're investigating their brother?" He choked out, his coffee had gone down the wrong windpipe.

The blond Preventer nodded. "Yes, his blood work is odd. One of the other medics brought it to my attention considering who his brothers were. Une wants to know what's going on with it and well you know how your friends are. They'll want him to have a full check up once they hear about the blood work."

"Oh, goody." WuFei muttered closing his eyes. The Chinese man could not believe that the weak woman managed to surprise him like that. He should have expected it though. "What's wrong with the blood work?"

"Two unknown antigens were registered in the test." WuFei frowned as he thought over the name Harry Potter. Well it was London they were going to, but for Barton and Maxwell to be related to the Boy-Who-Lived? Keeping his face neutral, Agent Chang wondered how Potter planned to explain snake venom and Phoenix tears to Sally, even better his brothers? If what his second cousin Cho told him was true...

Maxwell will be itching to lock the boy in one of Winner's high security rooms. Barton would have the circus animals ready to maul anyone that came near said rooms. _**Potter doesn't realize how protective those two are...yet.**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yawning, Harry stretched out on the backseat which annoyed him partially. He was so freaking underweight and short for his age. The sky was dimly lit with the sun getting lower the longer they drove.

"Yo, Har who were those people talking to Dursley at the train station?"

Harry blinked at the random question. The car ride had been silent with the music playing in the background. Almost all the music playing came from CDs that Duo switched at his leisure. "Two were former Professors of mine and the girl was a second cousin of our godfather." Neither pilot failed to notice Harry not mentioning names. Deciding not to press for names yet, Duo asked another question.

"Professors? From what the system says you're registered as home-schooled through our company. So where do they teach at? Where do you go during the school year?"

Harry winced at the question. "Instead of staying at the Dursleys I go to a boarding school in Northern Scotland. The school teaches stuff, but I like to work ahead so I registered as home-schooled to get work done faster."

"The teachers don't force you to attend classes?" Duo asked, mentally reminding himself to go through all the schools in Scotland.

"They do. I just work on different things then my peers." Harry replied, "As far as I know I should be registered as attending Hogwarts Prep, along side home-schooled."

Trowa joined the conversation, "It didn't pull up on the first search. Hogwarts was mentioned in the Potters' will. They didn't want us attending if Albus Dumbledore was still Headmaster."

"I know. He still is headmaster."

"Any idea what our parents have against him?" Duo questioned as he made a left turn. "That white car has been following us for a while now."

Harry peeked out the window and frowned as he didn't recognized the car. "Dumbledore thinks he's god. The man has influence around the world and a good power base here in Britain. He's the one that separated us. Can't have a malleable weapon if he has brothers to influence him. Not to mention he's been taking money from our trust fund vault. Though now that you two are of age, you can get all of it back and even get into the family vault. I haven't been in there yet."

"So, Dumbledore separated us, took money from three orphans and wants to make you into a weapon. A weapon against who or what?" Trowa asked crossing his arms. One of Quatre's high security rooms on a colony sounded like a very appealing place to put his youngest brother.

Harry sighed, "Well against our parents murderer. Though I will say Riddle is a persistent bastard and wants to kill me. I would've been content to not get involved with Dumbledore and Riddle, if he didn't try to kill or kidnap me every year I've been at that stupid school."

"Wait, Riddle's gotta be, what in his 40s now?"

"Late 50s, early 60s and he has his own private army to help kidnap me. They happen to be very annoying. Not to mention stupid."

"Just lost that white car. Now who could that hav-! What the, Tro answer my phone."

"Good evening Hilde." Duo paled and Harry peeked out the window as the car was slowing down and then stopped in front of a diner. Trowa didn't seem fazed by Duo's pale complexion. Silently Harry watched his brothers for a few minutes as Trowa refused to give Duo his phone and Duo was panicking shouting how Hilde was going to murder him before he had a chance to have hot monkey sex with Heero.

_**They don't need me.**_ Harry thought watching before shifting his glaze away to stare out the window. _**They'll end up getting hurt, they don't know anything about magic. I can't just let them become apart of my life right now, it was stupid to mention Dumbledore and Riddle. Once we get to their hotel, hopefully its in London, I'll see if Leila can get me.**_

"Come on Harry, we can eat while he pleads for his life." Trowa said giving Harry a small smile. Something about Harry's personal demeanor had changed and it made Trowa just a little more alert around him. Harry nodded as he climbed over Trowa's lowered seat. Stretching, green-eyes stared at the moon silently. It was a waxing moon and the stars seemed even more distant now that they were near city lights. A soft smile appeared on his face as he saw a tiny figure flying towards him.

Trowa followed his brother's line of sight and watched as bird flew towards them. _**Harry has a bird, an owl to be exact. **_

"Hedwig! How are you girl? You saw everything at the Dursleys huh?" The owl nipped at Harry as she stretched her wings and hit his shoulder. "Hedwig don't be mean, I didn't mean to forget you. Trowa bought your cage though. Hedwig this Trowa, he's Conan Potter and my other brother is in the car. You mind waiting out here girl? I'll bring you water. Unless you wanna fly to Lei's for the night." Amber eyes glared at the Potter heir and Harry smiled when Hedwig took off. "She's a pretty smart owl, likes to mother me a lot."

Trowa nodded, "Are you like that with all animals?"

"I have a knack for getting dangerous creatures to not kill me if that's what you mean. Snakes have a thing for me though." Trowa noted the use of the word 'creatures', but said nothing as they walked into the bright diner.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Leila sat on the couch her shoulder length hair in a ponytail and her glasses perched rather loosely on her nose. Surrounding the girl were different reference books and in her lap was her notebook. _Horcrux_. The Ravenclaw paused in her writing to chew on her pen top. Everything about the bloody things spelled disaster. Not only that, all British references to the things led to nothing. The American references told her the effects that the things have on the human psych and well...considering Harry was thinking seven...Voldemort was a screwed up son of dog.

Well, hag...son of a hag.

With each part of the soul separated, the human mind became unstable and fixated on the emotions used to create the pieces._**That would be extreme anger and hatred. Possibly daddy-issues as well.**_ Leila thought. The black girl knocked her book to floor when she felt her mobile vibrate. Being without it for ten months made her not think of it.

_Have your dad's car? -H_

Leila was by no means old enough to drive her dad's car. However, there are some skills a southern American girl learns and driving happens to be one.

_Of course, need me in Surrey?_

The thought of that drive made Leila get up and head towards the bathroom in her father's flat. _**Definitely need a double-dose of aging potion, should make me look at least 17. My fake provisional should be in my wallet. **_

Leila eyed the two test-tubes before carrying one into the lounge and picking her phone up again.

_Hotel in London.-H_

Leila eyed the aging potion and wondered if it was possible to OD on it. "Right, glamor charms and one potion."

_Which one?_

_**This is dangerous,**_ Leila thought._**I'll take the aging potion once I'm in the parking lot. Theo sooo needs to join the normal world, he could probably get away with this better then me. I should teach him to drive.**_

_Winner Suites and Inns -H_

"Shoot me." Leila mumbled. "I barely look my _15_! Attempting to look two years older is going to freaking kill me! Where is my second wand?" Without thinking, she sat the potion down on a side table and started closing her reference books, stacking them on the coffee table. "Winner Hotels have the best freaking security ever."

_How'd you get there?_

"Have a good excuse for this Potter." Books stacked, Leila disappeared into her room and changed from pajama bottoms to jeans and grabbed her jean jacket. "Keys, keys, second wand, potion. Keys, wand, potion."

_I can explain on the drive to ur place. I don't wanna alert them to me leaving at the moment. How long will it take 4 u 2 get here? -H_

"Alert them? Who the order? Those bastards wouldn't have him a normal hotel, they don't know how to blend in. He couldn't have been kidnapped, no one is stupid enough to leave the person with their phone...although that movie Malibu's Most Wanted...erm yeah...no distraction."

Sighing, Leila pulled up Google maps and found the directions and ETA. _Google maps says 20 mins no traffic._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**Its for their own good. **_Harry thought as he sat on the couch in his brothers' suite. _**Duo was a former gundam pilot, I remember listening to Vernon complain about pathetic colonists. Trowa, I know nothing about. I don't even know how he meet Duo. They've known each other for years though.**_ Harry observed before glancing at his phone again.

_**They'll hate me for drugging them. Dreamless sleep, however is completely harmless. **_Both his brothers either didn't notice the slight tingy taste to their tea or they did and didn't say anything.

Duo only took a sip of the tea Harry had prepared before fighting the urge to tie the boy up. The tea tasted odd. Not like the normal drug odd either. A glance at Trowa showed he'd noticed the taste too.

Neither former gundam pilot took a second sip. Harry offered them an apologetic smile as he looked at his vibrating phone half an hour later. Duo and Trowa weren't happy they couldn't fight the effects of whatever Harry had given them, they were all but sleeping completely.

"Sorry about that Duo, Trowa. You seem like nice chaps, but I can't have you involved in my mess. Its bad enough Lei and Theo are. Next time we meet, hopefully this war I'm fighting will be over and you won't be at my grave. I wouldn't fight to stay awake anymore, you'll only be out longer."

If only Harry realized that gundam pilots did_ not_ take losing well.

Or being drugged.

_**I don't know if I'm proud he has the balls to drug us or if I should be plotting his death next time I see him. **_Duo thought sleepily as his blue eyes drooped close.

Trowa watched through half open eyes as Harry paused in pulling his trunk to the door. He watched as Harry took his backpack off and lifted Duo from his chair dragging the braided teen to the couch. "I really am sorry. If you guys hadn't looked so happy outside of war...I dunno I would've accepted your help. I guess I always planned to accept your help, but plans do change."

"You don't have to..." Trowa mumbled stopping as he yawned, but Harry heard every word perfectly clear as he spread a blanket on Duo.

Harry smiled sadly, "You guys have peace, I don't want to drag you down. Thank you for stopping Uncle Vernon though." Trowa eyes closed as he fell asleep against the wall. Harry glanced around and sighed as disappeared into the room and grabbed blankets and pillows, Leila was going to be pissed she was waiting for him. Making a quick padding on the floor, Harry nearly buckled under Trowa's weight as he dragged him to the spot. Duo and Trowa looked relaxed as they slept. Putting his backpack on, Harry turned his head and grabbed his trunk dragging it through the door, ignoring the voice telling him not to leave. "This is _my_ war and I won't lose anymore family members to it."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: Next chapter Harry has to meet all the G-boys...it just doesn't seem right not too. Besides...drugging Trowa and Duo after first meeting them, hehe gotta be explosive the second time around. ((Please don't kill me for the drugging part...or the being too lazy to upload this saturday night...))


	7. Suppressed by all my childish fears

Whisper

Summary: Harry is an intelligent boy, he doesn't take the Wizarding World at face value. Learning more about this strange world before September 1st has left Harry giving an Oscar winning performance to keep the Headmaster happy. Too bad the Headmaster is blinded by his power, otherwise he would've known more about the last Potter heir...like the fact he has two older brothers. Ah, not to mention Sirius Black has him engaged already. HP/GW x-over Slight Dumbes Bashing

**JTFLAM (do you have an account, b/c I like replying in private): Very lengthy considering, but...Volde and Dumbes will be involved soon enough. Besides, Harry doesn't want the G-boys involved...so that'll be a battle in itself.**

**Someone (same as above, account?): Why would Cho **_**not**_** tell her cousin all the awesome things the Famous Harry Potter does to protect the school? As for how many of the G-boys have magic...3 out of 5 **_**right now**_**. **

_**A/N: If anyone else is confused on the ages...Trowa's 18, the other g-boys 17, Leila's 15, Theodore's 16, and Harry's 15 until July 31**__**st**__**. **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Chapter Seven: Suppressed by all my childish fears

"Where did you even get Dreamless Sleep? No one should be stupid enough to leave it laying around."

Harry sighed, "Madam Pompfrey gave me a bottle just in case I was 'too upset to sleep'. She made sure it was mild, but I sort of snuck into her office and grabbed a stronger one."

"I can't believe I did such a stupid thing." Harry bemoaned to Leila. The black girl rubbed her temple.

"It's obvious why I'm the researcher around here." Leila mumbled to herself. She didn't understand how Harry thought drugging an ex-gundam pilot was a bright idea. Ex-gundam pilot. They, more-so Harry, were so screwed when his brothers found him.

Harry flipped through the Ravenclaw's notes on horcruxes and his frown deepened. "Why couldn't I be normal? Dumbledore, Riddle all these bloody games! I want to get to know my brothers. Duo's bloody wicked, offered us fake ids. Trowa held Vernon at gunpoint _for_ me. Family, Lei! That's all I ever want and when I get it, I muck it up because old people don't know how to bloody die."

"Harry..." The girl placed a hand on his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. "You're being a bloody brat over this mess. You did it for their protection remember? They don't know a thing about magic and that's all Riddle and Dumbledore _do_ know. Imagine what the Headmaster would do if he knew you were living with your brothers right now? He'd erase their, heck your own, memories and send you back to your Aunt's place." Harry closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths. "Besides Harry, I'm part of your family. If you want me to be, I can be that smartass little sister with an answer for everything or you know..."

"Lei, you are my little sister. The best one I could ask for." Leila pulled away from Harry letting her eyes roam over him.

Smiling the girl twirled her second wand and led the boy to her room. "You'll sleep in here tonight and I'll be in my dad's room."

"Thank you."

"If it were a problem you would've seen it on my face by now."

Harry smiled softly, "I know. We have to lay low for a while." Leila sat on her bed as Harry opened his backpack and pulled his laptop out.

"They'll probably take the security footage and run the license plate, so we've gotta stay out of the apartment for a while for the next couple of days."

Harry frowned as he started the PC up. "You can't really leave without telling your dad where you're going."

"My dad works so much now, I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot I existed." Leila admitted pressing her palm against her cheek as she leaned over to look at Harry's computer screen. The boy-who-live knew that the fact her father left her alone so much upset her. Its probably why she liked Theo so much, the pureblood wouldn't leave her alone, not in the sense that her father had. Green eyes watched as any traces of sadness was expertly wiped away and replaced with false cheerfulness. "Besides I normally send him a text when I leave the apartment saying as much. We could always go to the US for a few days, I have my portkey to our summer condo."

Harry shook his head, "I don't have a passport and my accent is probably too bloody noticeable if you catch my drift."

"Sticking to London is asking for your brothers to find us though."

Harry nodded looking away from Leila, his eyes looking at a poster of Evanescence, underneath it was a shelf with plushie dolls on it. _**We need to go somewhere my brothers, Dumbledore and Voldemort can't find us. A place with electricity and internet would be nice...**_ _**The Libraries are established in various rooms in a muggle manor in Wales. I should have a portkey to the outer edges of the wards.**_"Why don't we visit the Potter Libraries?" Leila's eyes widen before she grinned.

Harry stiffened and held on to his laptop with one hand, Leila being patted awkwardly on the back with the other. The American had tackled him and was now hugging him. "Have I mentioned you're my favorite brother?"

"You have two older brothers excluding me." Harry reminded her.

Leila grinned, "And yet your my favorite one."

"Its the Potter charm." Harry joked as he released the girl. His eyes went through his email and he saw two unknown senders causing him to momentarily forget about his brothers. "Luna and Hermione emailed me. So, maybe we can include them later in the summer in our devious plans."

The caramel colored girl rolled her eyes, "I still don't like the idea of including Granger."

"Maybe, but with three brilliant girls on my team do you think Voldemort or Dumbledore would stand a chance? All three of you can work your way around a library like its your own home."

Leila laughed, "You're just trying to sweet talk me into making friends with her."

"Maybe, but I don't want you to do all the research by yourself. I know Theo and I help sometimes, but we aren't as good as you three would be." Harry replied shrugging, he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what my Aunt did to the blood wards, I think she may have removed them from her house. Not to mention Dumbledore is going to find out in a few days that I am not there anymore." Sighing, Harry closed his eyes tapping his fingers on the space near his mouse pad. "Voldemort is being too quiet right now, he's blocking me from his mind."

"I can check my Blood-Rituals book. I'm pretty sure it mentions blood wards." Leila stated quietly as she stood up and nervously scratched her arm. "As for the Dark Lord, as long as we carry a portkey and second wand on our person at all times we should be fine."

Harry nodded looking at the girl he considered his sister, "I guess so. Get your book so we can figure out what happened to the wards and what to do about the horcruxes."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Next night

"He _what_?" Quatre asked in a surprised tone. Duo and Trowa had vidphone Heero and Quatre shortly after waking up and reviewing the hotel security footage. An entire day wasted sleeping, because of their youngest brother.

Duo gritted his teeth, "Fuckin' drugged us. With what, I don't fuckin know. And then he left. For our _protection_." Trowa rubbed his temple in annoyance. Duo had not been pleased that his being drugged was for his own protection. The fact that Harry felt he need to protect them had annoyed the braid man more than Trowa, who had Catherine to do the same only without drugging. "Its almost like Heero and his damn favor."

Heero twitched and rolled his eyes. "This footage is useless. That woman's face doesn't pop up in any of the databases. The license plates, did get a hit though." Duo could tell his boyfriend was pissed that the two of them had been caught unaware, by a civilian no less.

"I'm gonna find my baby brother. Punch him in the face and tell him that he's an idiot." Duo mumbled looking at the address Heero sent him.

"As if you wouldn't have done the same to him." Quatre pointed out rolling his eyes.

Trowa looked at the address and frowned. "What are the chances he's at this address?"

"Pretty high, considering its supposed to be civilians were dealing with." Quatre pointed out frowning, his aqua colored eyes showing worry. "However, your brother, Harry, seems to be going through a lot of trouble to make sure you don't get put in danger. Why not wait until one of us is down there to help?"

"That's three days from now." Duo whined. Heero sent him a quick glare in response.

Quatre smiled reassuringly through the phone, "Well I heard from Wufei, that him and Sally will be there tomorrow."

Duo frowned, "Why?"

"I'm not sure on the details. He said I'd learn why when I got in." Quatre said with a frown. "I have to go now. Apparently, my dinner guest just arrived."

"Good luck!" Duo called out smiling. He almost couldn't wait to see Quatre's face when they showed up for one of those business dinners.

Quatre gave a small smile, "Thanks Duo. Good bye Duo, Heero. Don 't worry over your brother too much Trowa, he lasted this long without either of you. Talk to you later."

Quatre's face disappeared from the screen and Heero's picture flickered off before reappearing a smirk on his face. "Still being stubborn Barton?"

Trowa left his face carefully blank. _**Great even Heero is getting on my case about the blond! Duo is a horrible influence on him. **_"Leave it be Heero." He stated calmly.

"Duo _will_ lock the two of you into a closet." Heero warned before turning blue eyes to his boyfriend. "You won't go to that address until I get there. I don't see Chang or Po being interested in your family problems."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I'll wait. I can make the Dursleys lives miserable instead." A grin appeared as Duo eyes became violet, "You won't guess what video I found on the web. Dursley is soooo lucky I didn't know about Harry two years ago. His ass would've been _mine _and the Shinigami would take pleasure in it."

The other two former gundam pilots eyed the third warily. Violet eyes, usually meant Duo was in his _Shinigami _persona. And Shinigami Duo was all about death, destruction and general mayhem. "We won't like it." It wasn't a question and Trowa wondered if a broken arm was enough damage to Dursley.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**Day 0**

"Agent Death, why are you calling me? Vacation means not seeing or hearing from my lovely self." The Commander of the Preventers stated calmly looking at the braided male on the vidphone.

Duo smirked, "Yeah, yeah...did you get my email?" Lady Une nodded her face not revealing how she truly felt about the encrypted documents, evidence, about the boys' relative.

"I have, but not everything that was there. Let me go through the rest and complete an inquiry before I grant your request." The woman paused, "Correction, before I hand over the request to the British government."

Duo frowned, "Une-babe..."

"He, as well as yourselves by birth are their citizens. They have the power in the end. From what I've seen you have nothing to worry about."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**Day 1**

"Mr. Dursley, you've been terminated effective immediately." A male said calmly as he looked at the obese man sitting behind a desk.

Vernon's mustache twitched, "_What?"_ He growled dangerously. His face had paled before turning red in anger. One of his arms was in a cast and he had been given orders not to do anything too strenuous.

The man sighed calmly his hair was black with a streak of gray in the front. "We cannot in good conscious employ a man who abuses or allows child abuse to occur. I noticed a list of complaints against you about how whenever something went...unpleasant...you would curse about a child known as Harry and his 'freakishness'." Vernon's face started to lose color. "Now, all the complaints mention these curses, along with a few mentioning threats and harassment. The Preventers have, also, made an inquiry into your work file as well. Its nothing personal Mr. Dursley, but the good name of our company cannot be bought down because of you."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**Day 2**

"We are sorry Mr. Dursley, but this car is being repossessed by Gunnings Drilling Company." A man probably in his early thirties stated calmly as he hooked the front of the car onto the tow truck. The neighborhood of Number 4 was intensely interested in watching the car Vernon and his family had boosted about summers before get towed away. Petunia was in the kitchen peering through the blinds her lips pressed together in an angry line.

Vernon's face turned a dark shade of red, before he handed over the keys to the luxury car that he once drove. All that was left was Petunia's rarely used Honda in the garage.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**Day 3**

"It's alright Vernon dear." Petunia said trying to calm her husband down. Her nephews did this to her family. The ungrateful freaks didn't appreciate anything. "Today, I'll go to the bank and we can use my trust to buy a new car. My parents owned a business, I'll have you in another management position soon."

Vernon frowned at his wife, "Those freaks did this."

"I know sweetheart, but for now we'll let them think they've won." The fat man nodded before taking a pain killer for his throbbing arm.

"That bastard should have been drowned. All three of them should have died with their freak parents." Thinking of the Potter children did nothing for Vernon's temper especially considering how one of them broke his arm without trying. And another was an ungrateful _Gundam Pilot_ that should have died in war. Unnatural those things were. They were ruining his life bit by bit. If the boy was still around he would've felt all of his rage.

Petunia gave her husband a strained smile. Her thoughts along the same line as her husband. The only good thing was that her house deed had her name on it. Those freaks couldn't take away her home or her little car. Dudley's tuition was paid for by Vernon's father. The neighbors only thought they had something to gossip about, but she'd change their minds soon enough. The horse faced woman exited the house and opened the garage door to look at her blue Honda.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Leila sighed as she dragged Harry around London in disguise a few days later. Leila's hair was charmed to have a more red-ish tint, while Harry's hair had been charmed to be light brown. _**This is suicidal. This is a normal day as a friend of Harry James Potter.**_ She thought as they moved closer to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry's eyes were no longer green, but a dark brown with green around the pupil because of contact lenses. They weren't going into the Leaky Cauldron they were going passed it and towards the nearby book store which held a small cafe inside.

Once inside the book store Leila glanced around picked up an American fiction book called _Marked._ Harry picked up a nearby magazine from PC World. "How long until Theo arrives?" He asked. It was officially Saturday, July 6 and well...Harry was anxious about being in London.

"Give or take about 10 minutes." Harry glanced at the counter and decided to get in line. Leila watched from her seat before forcing herself to read the book. Harry returned 10 minutes later and looked amused as the girl hadn't glanced up from her novel, instead she was quarter of the way through it. Glancing around the book store, Harry blinked when he saw his brothers and their friends (he assumed) meeting at an outdoor restaurant not that far away.

"Lei?" A male questioned as he approached the pair. Harry looked away from the window and glanced at Theo. The Slytherin's disguise was merely lighter hair, darker eyes and a muggle outfit that would make made Leila proud, if she was paying attention. He didn't look like he got into a fight with a closet and lost.

Harry noticed the black girl hadn't heard her name and waved Theo over. Theo glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "No scar mate?"

"Muggle stuff to cover it up. Have a seat." Harry's 'brown' eyes drifted towards the window where he saw his brothers relaxing with friends. "I did the right thing." The Slytherin let his eyes land on the group of people Harry was watching and frowned.

"Why would you say that?" He asked the Gryffindor as he slid himself down into the seat.

Harry sipped his cup of warm tea and look at the Slytherin in disguise. "You've missed a lot since the train ride. My brothers re-appeared (Harry nodded toward the group he had been watching), took me from the muggles, I drugged them to keep them out of our war and well you can say I've seen Leila having the time of her life in the Potter Libraries."

Theo glanced at his girlfriend with a frown. She had yet to sit her book down and greet him. "I see, how does this muggle money work?" He asked Harry when Leila turned another page in her book. Neither boy noticed the amused gleam appear in Leila's eye. Harry explained the currency to the pureblood in a low tone. The Nott heir nodded at the end of the explanation and stood up again. "I'm going to get tea, Lei?"

Harry felt his lip twitch when Leila moved her eyes from the book to Theo. "Something sweet would be nice dear and a Sprite." The American looked amused as confusion crossed her boyfriend's face, he didn't know what _Sprite_ was, "Just ask. The person at the register will get it." He nodded and went to the now empty counter.

"He's so cute trying to be muggle-ish!" Leila muttered to herself smiling. Rolling his eyes, Harry looked out the window again. This time Harry's eyes met a set of dark blue eyes belonging to a boy with his arm around his brother.

Looking away quickly, Harry counted to three. "Lei, my brothers and their friends happen to be in London. At the restaurant not far from here."

Leila's smile dropped as Theodore rejoined them. "Now I wish we could've included your glasses somehow. Thanks dear you're a sweetheart." Leila gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before opening her bottle soda and taking a sip.

"Harry's brothers?" Theo asked pulling a seat up close to where Leila sat.

"Yes, I don't think we should stick around too long." Harry muttered to them.

Leila looked at the book and then pulled out her wallet. "You didn't make eye-contact did you? That _always _leads to trouble."

The Gryffindor gulped and looked out the window. The dark blue eyed man was indeed staring at him. "You don't think he can lip read...do you?"

"I don't know. We _should_ be too far away." Leila replied before putting the wallet down. "You made eye contact. We should probably leave..."

"What's wrong with eye-contact?" Theo asked.

Leila shuddered, "In elementary school before my mom gave custody to my dad there was this girl that really really annoyed me. I would be minding my own business, look up and accidentally make eye contact. Next thing I know, she's beside me talking a mile a minute. Eye-contact establishes some type of connection or something."

"Elementary school? You go to Hogwarts why would you..."

Harry cut Theo's confused statement off, "Primary school is what normal children attend around the age of 5. Some have programs for children younger than that." Leila nodded before taking a small bite into her awaiting cupcake. "Are you going to-." Harry's statement was cut off, by what sounded like an explosion. The three magical teens dived under the table, Leila grabbing her wallet, as the building shook. "New plan, lets go kick some death eater arse."

"What about the muggles?" Leila remind him as she put the wallet away and slid her second wand into her hand.

Theo reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Those Weasley Twins have these on their store shelves. It seemed like something we could play around with." Harry and Leila picked up one of the marble sized balls out of his hands. The inside swirled with black mist. "Instant darkness balls."

"How would we see with these?" Harry questioned.

"We wouldn't." Leila replied examining it closely. "We release these near the Cauldron and we could handy cap the muggles."

Harry glanced out the window and saw a Death Eater juggling a 10 year-old girl in the air. "Fine we release them near the large muggle crowds and take out all the Death Eaters."

The three exited the book shop and into the chaos that was Charing Cross London."Pick on people that actually know about you cowards!" The American girl shouted before throwing her darkness ball the instantly obscured the crowd of muggles sight. Harry released his as Theodore released a hand full, cutting off the muggles view of things. Leila raised her wand and fired off a stunning hex at the DE holding the little girl. Harry slowed the girl's decent as Theodore throw up a sheild.

"What do we have here? Filthy mudbloods?" A voice asked. Theodore felt himself tense up, he hated this person. "Learn your places, **crucio**!" The curse was aimed at Leila, who Harry knocked out of the way before raising his wand and firing off stunning curses.

"If I need to learn my place you need to learn yours you inbred son of a hag!" The Nott heir found himself admiring his girlfriend's strength and yet wishing his girlfriend would keep her mouth closed. "That's why you were a mask right? Because your father screwed a ha-" Leila found herself tripping over her feet and falling. "**Finite.**" She whispered taking the tripping jinx off herself.

Harry was dueling two other Death Eaters. While Theodore fought another one. Two ganged up on the downed Leila, before they could curse her a gun went off surprising the fighters. An Asian man with raven hair pulled back in a tight ponytail appeared, his black eyes glaring at the masked figures. "It's one thing to blow things up and another to attack an unarmed opponent. Especially a weak woman." His eyes glanced at the fatally wounded masked man before looking over at the remaining wizards.

"Weak woman?" Leila muttered darkly to herself before picking herself up,"I'm not_ weak_." Punching the distracted Death Eater, "I don't need to be _saved_." She kicked her would be attacker in a very sensitive area causing him to fall over. Kicking the downed Death Eater she picked up her second wand and stunned him. "You need to get out of this area."

The man raised an eyebrow and raised his gun preparing to fire again. "Obviously you needed help weak woman." Harry heard the man talking to Leila, but didn't get to say anything as he was busy dodging random dark spells. There wasn't enough cover for him to even think about anything. In a way this was like the Department of Mysteries again, but with nothing to knock over.

"Fei-Fei stop having fun without us." Leila threw up a shield to block an odd looking purple spell flying towards Harry. The boy in question sent her a quick nod, before returning fire. The three remaining Death Eaters stepped back to look at their opponents. Harry allowed himself to take a look around and saw an area that was completely black smoke free. How had they missed it? In the area stood his brothers and their friends.

Did he mention they were all holding guns? "Get out of here Duo! You shouldn't, oh bloody hell!" Harry could have smacked himself and it looked like Leila would be smacking him.

"How do yo...Harry? Harry you bastard I'm going to fucking hurt you." Duo growled out. "After I take care of these idiots. So what are you people after? World domination? Relena's head on a platter?"

"Harry, as in _Harry Potter?_" A Death Eater, obviously a rookie questioned.

The female Death Eater that had been one of Harry's opponents laughed, "The Dark Lord will reward us if we bring him your head Potter. So stupid of you to be in London with nothing more than mudbloods. Your usual mudblood whore not available?"

"Really? And who would you be? Can't say I remember you. Are you sure its just my head Voldekins want? Last I checked it was all of me, dead or alive."

"You dare make fun of my Lord's _name?"_

"I dare." He replied as Leila moved behind him.

"Where are you going girl?" Another Death Eater questioned.

Leila raised her wand and fired the disarming charm. "Yeah, fuck that. We need to go, Aurors and Dumbledore's people will be here soon."

"Leave? Not alive!" The woman shouted causing Theodore to barely conceal his shiver. "**Crucio Maximaus!**" She shouted aiming for the Boy-who-lived, except the woman's aim was off. Harry pushed Leila from behind him as he was hit. He tried to fight it, but he screamed as it felt like thousands of burning knives were stabbing him. Another gun fire and the woman dropped to the ground, dead.

The American dropped to the ground beside Harry, who failed to move, his face showing pain. The charms on him faded away revealing raven hair. The last two Death Eaters exchanged looks and with two loud cracks disappeared. Theodore glanced around them, the smoke was still around the area, but was starting to thin.

"We need to leave quickly." The Slytherin reminded them. Harry didn't say anything as he passed out. Leila nodded her own eyes a darker color than usual.

"Y-you should come here quickly. I dunno how long til they come and try to erase memories." The raven haired Asian nodded and moved towards them, his partner glanced at his face before following. Looking at the large group, Leila went into Harry's bag before pulling out a small ring, she handed it to Duo. "Put it on and everyone should touch some part of your clothing."

"Do it Maxwell." The man prompt. Duo looked at Harry's passed out form and put the ring on. "That was an heir ring?"

The girl looked up glared at him, "I wouldn't kill him! Harry would kill me!" Turning to Duo who looked at the ring he was sure was to small for him a moment ago. "When everyone is touching you say 'Potter Library'." The sounds of pops started to fill the area.

"Faster." Theodore growled out holding onto Harry's unconscious body.

"Everybody touching?"

"Yes." A blond said politely.

"Potter Library." The group of 10 disappeared just as Ministry Aurors cleared the remains of the black smoke away.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The group found themselves landing in a tangled heap, excluding Theodore (and Harry's unconscious form), the raven haired Asian, a girl with short dark blue hair and Leila. "What the fuck was that?" Duo exclaimed from his position in the middle of the dogpile. "It felt like something pulling on my navel. Completely weird."

No answer came as Leila was ignoring them in favor of Harry and his wounds. "Theo lay him on the couch, I'm gonna find my medical kit and you sit down as well." She added looking at his face, the glamour charm had dropped when they landed in the Potter Library. Sally moved and started to examine Harry cursing as she didn't have her medical kit.

"Don't worry about him Po. Your medical experience won't help him that much."

Po as the blond woman was referred to glared at the Asian man. "You, Chang WuFei owe us a nice explanation."

"I'm aware woman, but right now I'm concerned about Potter." Leila reappeared carrying a box in her hands. Theodore started to raise, but WuFei beat him to it and sat the box next to Potter's couch.

"Pass these around before I go crazy." The black girl told the Asian handing him vials of calming droughts.

"Take it." WuFei ordered before downing his. The tension that had been in the room died as everyone became completely calm. "Do you have the potion for that particular spell?"

The girl nodded pulling out three vials and handing one to her boyfriend. "You were hit by one as well weren't you?"

"I'm fine." He told her as he downed the potion and felt his muscles relax. Leila pulled out her second wand and waved it over Harry taking the parchment that appeared out of thin air. Then she woke Harry up.

"You're lucky you don't have a hospital wing here. Take these." She told him handing over several vials of potions: 2 muscle relievers, 1 calming drought and a pepper-up. "Once your done with that you need to put this on all your scrapes, bruises and share with Theodore." The girl then placed a small jar of healing balm on the end table. Leila took a pepper-up and ignored the healing balm. She wasn't hurt, just a little sore from using physically moves.

Someone clearing their throat made the four turn towards the blue haired woman holding her vial. "As much as I appreciate this, I don't want a calming drought. I want to know how _you_ know _Harry Potter_!"

"Introductions first?" The blond questioned, he could feel Duo and Trowa's muted feelings of worry and anger.

"For those that missed the memo, this is Harry Potter." The black girl stated rolling her eyes. "That would be Theodore Nott and I am Leila Brown." She clasped her hands and sat Indian style next to the medical box.

"This is my partner Sally Po, my name is WuFei Chang. We're Preventers." He informed the trio. Harry sat up on the couch, ignoring the glares he received from Leila and WuFei.

"I'm fine." Harry responded to the glares.

Leila rolled her eyes as Theodore snorted and commented, "You'd be fine with a knife sticking out of your chest as well." Leila chuckled at that as Harry glared at Theodore.

WuFei cleared his throat, "This is Heero Yuy (he pointed to the blue-eyed Asian), Hilde Schbeiker (pointed to the blue haired woman), Quatre Winner (he pointed to the blond)." He paused as Leila and Harry sent the blond an odd look, but didn't comment on the billionare's presence. "The last two would be Potter's brother's Trowa Barton (he pointed to the tall silent male) and you know Duo's name."

"Charmed to meet all of you." Leila stated calmly.

"Same to you three as well." Quatre said smiling pleasantly. "Could you explain today's events and how we ended up here so fast?"

WuFei spoke up, "To understand everything, you have to understand that _magic_ is real. It exists and is separated from our normal society."

"Magic? Are you fucking kidding me?" Duo asked.

Harry let his eyes stare at a spot on the floor, "Its true. Aunt Petunia calls our mother a witch, because Lily Evans was indeed a wand-waving, potion brewing witch. Our father comes from a line of Pureblood witches and wizards, which means that his entire family has known magic for generations."

"Have you ever done something you couldn't explain? Especially when you were feeling particularly angry or upset?" Theodore asked from his seat.

The remaining gundam pilots and Sally exchanged looks. "Okay maybe a few times." Duo admitted a haunted look appearing in his eyes. Trowa nodded as well. Sally shook her head, while Heero slowly nodded his head.

"Would magic explain my empathy ability?" Quatre asked.

The blond saw Theodore's eyes widen in shock and the girl perked up looking at him. "Empathy? As in sensing strong emotions people emit subconsciously and consciously?" The CEO of Winner Corp nodded.

"There's no magic in your family?" Theodore question. Quatre shook his head.

Leila looked at the blond, "I've only read in passing about people have empathy abilities. As we are at the Potter Library we can find more information. There's something about empaths that I'm forgetting, its really important." Harry chuckled when it became obvious that Leila did not like her lapse in memory.

"Back to earlier events." Heero cut in smoothly.

Harry nodded, "The place that the explosion came from was called the Leaky Cauldron. It holds the entrance to the British Wizarding World." He stood up much to Leila's chagrin and then started to pace. "The people in masks are known as Death Eaters and work for Tom Riddle. He's an evil wizard that goes by the name Lord Voldemort now."

"_'Flight from Death'_." Quatre said softly translating the French word.

Duo snorted, "I'll introduce him to his maker he keep going after my little brother. Fleeing from me won't work." Hilde face palmed and Heero rolled his eyes. Sally smiled softly.

"Shut your mouth Maxwell." WuFei growled out not amused. Trowa didn't say a word watching from his position on the wall as Harry spoke.

"The Death Eaters attacked London, no doubt for fun. They didn't even seem interested in anything in particular now that I think about it." Harry stated.

"What if it was to stur up trouble in the Ministry? Aurors would have to responded and considering the place and amount of muggles the Head of the DML would have to show up." Theodore pointed out.

Leila shook her head, "Not enough Death Eaters for that to work."

"They wouldn't need more, they had _her _out." The Slytherin stated keeping his tone even. Leila stood and whacked Harry on the head as she passed him.

"No shouting your sibling's names out when we are in disguise or battles."

Harry looked sheepish at that, reminding the Gundam Pilots of Duo, "Yeah sorry about that." Leila rolled her eyes and sat in Theodore's lap. In response the Slytherin slid his arms around her and sighed contently.

"Who is this _her_?" Heero questioned his eyes narrowing.

"She's crazier than Bellatrix. Her name is _Alecto Carrow_. One of the Dark Lord's more dangerous supporters, she managed to avoid going to Azkaban. Not through the usual means, no one knows how her and her brother avoided suspicion." Theodore explained his eyes darkening. "I met her twice, the first time she called my mother a blood traitor and crucio'd me in front of her, I was only five. The second time...the second time she helped my _father _(he spat the word) kill my mother in front of me." Leila squeezed Theodore's hand.

WuFei was frowning, "Did you aim to kill Duo?"

"Yeah, Harry was screaming I didn't know wh-."

"Thank you." Theodore whispered. Duo shut his mouth and looked at the Slytherin before nodding.

Hilde clasped her hands bringing attention to herself, "So Harry what did you use to drug Duo and Trowa?" The reminder caused Duo's face to become completely normal looking. Harry looked at the woman with a frown.

"Dreamless sleep potion. I only gave them enough to-" Harry stopped midway and clutched his abdomen. "That hurt." He stated quietly, his brown colored eyes looking into violet eyes. _**Violet...aren't his eyes normally blue?**_

Duo cracked his knuckles from his position over Harry. "You are _my_ younger brother. I won't have you protecting me from masked monkeys or deranged old men, like I'm an invalid. Understand?"

Leila had tried and failed to raise from her seat with Theodore holding her down. "Its a family matter." Theodore whispered. Quatre gripped his chest as he could feel Duo and Leila's anger, along with Harry's pain.

Trowa moved forward and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, silently worried. "Quatre?"

"I'm fine." The blond told him softly. Trowa refrained from frowning when Quatre wouldn't meet his eyes. _**If only you knew Quatre...would you freak out or return these stubborn emotions of mine? **_

"Duo calm down, Quatre can feel your emotions."

"As well as Miss Brown and Mr. Potter." The Arabic man said. His grip relaxed slightly as Leila's emotions disappeared while the Potter boys lessened. "Thank you."

Trowa didn't release his grip on Quatre's shoulder instead looking at his younger brother. "What did that woman do to cause you pain?"

Harry frowned as he rubbed his stomach. "An unforgivable curse. There are three particular curse banned by the Ministry and use is immediate time in Azkaban, the wizarding prison."

"What Potter isn't saying, is that the Cruciatus Curse causes the victim to so much agony that it feels as if they've been stabbed over and over with white hot knives. The curse also has been known to cause the victim to go into a vegetable state if they're under it long enough." WuFei explained. Harry winced at the Asian man's explanation, especially since Duo's braid nearly smacked him as the brunet turned to look him over.

"I'm not in a vegetable state." He mutter stubbornly to Duo. The man in question looked at him and frowned.

Hilde spoke up, "Duo don't smother him. He's been through a lot, especially after that tournament at Hogwarts."

"You're a witch then?" Sally questioned trying to understand what was going on.

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Half-blood, my mother was normal. My dad was a wizard. Taught me himself up until he was killed."

Heero frowned, magic was illogical not to mention it was something he was _not_ trained in. What good was a weapon if it couldn't fight? The blue-eyed Asian looked at Harry, someone wanted him as a weapon according to Duo. They weren't pushing him up, they wanted to tear him down. A broken weapon was only good for being killed. "Why do you know about Harry?"

"He's famous, of course. In the Wizarding World at least, according to my father he was the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse. October 31st, Voldemort attacked Godric's Hallow where the Potters were hiding and first he killed James Potter, then he killed Lily Potter. He turned his wand on Harry and well...the curse backfired, all he got was a scar." Hilde replied stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Him surviving ended Voldemort's reign of terror in Britain for little more than a decade."

Leila frowned, "If you're going to get involved we might as well tell you the info you need to know." Here she took a deep breath. "Sorry Harry, Death Eaters saw them which means they're going to be on the capture and torture list." Harry nodded rubbing his stomach which was probably going to bruise with him not using a healing balm.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**Day 4 **(Same day as the above events in London)**  
**

"Mr. Dursley, you're under arrest for child abuse, child endangerment, child enslavement, kidnapping, tax fraud..." The arresting Preventer officer grabbed Dursley's uninjuried arm and lead him to the nondescript car.

Another Preventer agent turned towards Petunia and smirked, "You are under arrest as well for child neglict, kidnapping, child endangerment, child abuse, human trafficking..."

"Wait what? I did none of that! We did none of that! My family are upstanding memebers of our community." Petunia struggled against a third Preventer agent that was hand cuffing her.

The agent had been reading her right raised an eyebrow, "Sure you are. We have plenty of evidence saying other wise. Commander wasn't to happy when she learned how you gave away her top two agents as toddlers. Honestly, you had any brains you'd keep your mouth shut. As anything you say can and will be used against you at the trial."

The blond woman persed her lips, she couldn't wait to call her lawyer. She'd every single dime the Preventers had. And the Commander will be losing her job. Petunia was so certain of that fact as she walked to a second nondescript car. Her blue eyes watched as her Duddikins was arrested as well. Those freaks would pay, she knew they had something to do with it, why else would Preventers be arresting them?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: This is my longest chapter yet for this story. Hope no one was disappointed! _Fun GW fact: South (or Latin as its known to me) America's dub of Gundam Wing had Quatre in love with Trowa. Whether or not Trowa returned that love is unknown as I haven't seen it. That fun fact is bought to you by TV tropes... :D_

A/N: If you review anonymously can I at least get an email address to reply to your review? Also *bows* school's started again for me, so I shall be updating inbetween homework and projects (*sarcastically* who doesn't love calc 2?) As for the whole **Day **thing with the Dursleys...just snapplets of Duo's handy work. :D (which aren't done yet.)


	8. You used to captivate me

Whisper

Summary: Harry is an intelligent boy, he doesn't take the Wizarding World at face value. Learning more about this strange world before September 1st has left Harry giving an Oscar winning performance to keep the Headmaster happy. Too bad the Headmaster is blinded by his power, otherwise he would've known more about the last Potter heir...like the fact he has two older brothers. Ah, not to mention Sirius Black has him engaged already. HP/GW x-over Slight Dumbes Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**Pie: Thanks for reviewing. **

**Shinigami: Thanks for reviewing, I'm sure Duo has plenty of help should he decided to do that. Also, it hasn't been mentioned yet. So no need to double back.**

**Someone: Lol, I dunno about Heero...as for Dumbledore...*points to this chapter* :D **

Year: AC 197 [July]

Chapter 8: You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Number 12 Grimmuald Place was in complete uproar as it became known that the Boy-Who-Lived, now known as the Chosen One, was not with his relatives. Tonks, who had been on duty when the Dursleys had been arrested, had immediately apparated to warn members of the Order. Remus hadn't taken the news very well and had disappeared into Sirius' old room. Tonks wanted to comfort him, but found herself retelling the story as each new member appeared. Finally Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and looked at the normally pink-haired (today she was wearing dark blue) Auror.

"Nymphadora, once the meeting starts please tell the story and not a minute before." Tonks nodded her head.

Molly Weasley, along with her two youngest children appeared. The females looking worried and Ron looking slightly annoyed. "I want to eat dinner, I'm starving."

"Not now Ronald, something has happened. You'll eat as soon as the meeting is over." Mrs. Weasley told her son petting his head. The soon-to-be sixth year Gryffindor wasn't pleased, but nodded and disappeared upstairs with Ginny following. Once her children were gone, the woman went into the kitchen that served as a meeting place.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Why do I not see Amelia Bones body before me?" A voice hissed out angry red eyes flashing.

Two Death Eaters bowed before their Lord. "My Lord, it was Potter's fault. He interrupted our attack."

Voldemort paused thoughtfully before looking at the servants below him, "Who was with him?"

"We...we don't know my Lord. Mudbloods as far as we know." The Heir of Slytherin masked his intrigue and hit one of the Death Eaters with a 'crucio'. _**Potter not with Dumbledore's Order members?**_

"Failure isn't acceptable, we lost three Death Eaters. What happened to them? Potter doesn't kill."

The new of the two Death Eater recruits answered, "My Lord, muggles appeared. Potter knew them. They use some type of metal wand and killed two of them. The mudblood girl used barbaric tactics on the last one." Voldemort hit him with the unforgivable before frowning. "Bella, dear entertain me. I want to hear their screams. Stop just before they're insane of course."

Bellatrix Lestrange moved forward her wand raised and a sick smile on her face. "Of course my Lord." She then unleashed her own spells on the two failure Death Eaters. Voldemort nodded, but let his mind wonder. He attempted to get into Potter's head. All he met was a giant wall, made of metal. _**How...how can this be? His shields were none existent a week ago. No one masters Occlumency that fast. What have you been doing Potter?**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. He acknowledge that fact, hated it and refused to let the wolf control his life. It wasn't until Sirius came back into his life that he accepted the fact that he was a wolf for a reason. Moony, once accepted, made the transformations easier for him. The wolf side of him wasn't an Alpha male, Remus would never be a good leader. Instead the wolf tried to protect its pact and failed each time and now Harry was missing. Harry, baby Harry, had been one of the wolf's cubs. He failed Harry once leaving him with the Dursleys because of Dumbledore's orders.

Not to mention Conan and Ken were missing as well. Moony hadn't accepted the fact that all three of its cubs were gone. That day at Hogwarts two years ago, not a sign of either older Potter male and the fact that Harry didn't know they existed. Dumbledore hadn't seemed concerned that two of James and Lily's children were missing and McGonagall had been no help saying Lily's relatives were supposed to have them.

Lily's relatives that were never supposed to come in contact with any of her children. "Damnit Padfoot, why did you have to die on us now?" The wall had a small dent in it from where Remus had punched it. "Harry's missing now, just like Conan and Ken. We never found out what happened to them Padfoot. We were supposed to tell Harry about them together." Tears started to flow down the werewolf's face. "I can't protect him by myself."

Remus repeatedly punched the wall until the skin on his knuckles broke. A picture of the Mauraders finally landed on his fist. Picking it up, Remus stared down at his younger self carrying a baby Conan on his shoulder blades. An infant Ken was in James arms with a three month pregnant Lily leaning over to correct the position of the bottle he was feeding his son. Sirius was tickling Conan who laughed happily. "It's all gone now..." He whispered before turning the picture over and reading Lily's neat script. _We won't lose our strength now...we've got so much to live for Siri. _Remus felt a small smile cross his face, if Sirius hadn't let himself lose hope, why would he? Sirius had been abandoned by majority of his family members, left the Head of said family and had been trapped in this house.

"I hope your will tells Harry what he needs to know." The wiping his face Remus looked at the old photo and then pocketed it. Lily was brilliant and quite right, he did have so much to live for...his cubs. "Just them Lils, I'll try my best." The door opened to the room and a young blue-haired Auror looked at him.

"Wotcher Remus, are you alright?" She asked, Mrs. Black could be heard scream profanities about the people in her home.

Remus smiled at the witch and ignored the pounding of his heart, "Of course. Has everyone arrived for the meeting?"

Tonks smiled softly at him, "Yeah. Dumbledore seems more grave than usual."

"Probably because Harry's missing." He replied, Moony didn't seem too upset about Harry's absence from the muggles' place. _**What does the wolf know that I don't? **_Remus wondered.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"That's the basic story of what's going on." Harry concluded the four hour story. Leila and Theodore had made it their mission to add as many details as possible to the story. Retelling his Hogwarts years were the worst. Duo's boyfriend had this piercing stare on him, a Death Glare Duo called it, that made him almost wish he hadn't gone after the Stone.

Then Trowa's green eyes gave him the deepest look of disappointment and anger when he heard how Harry nearly died trying to save Ginny from the King of Serpants. And well, Duo seemed to snap after hearing of Harry sneaking around Hogwarts grounds when Sirius Black was supposedly after him. "No sense of self-preservation!" He screamed/ranted at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived merely raised an eyebrow, but didn't do anything to invoke his brother's anger further. Duo's punches _did_ hurt.

Wufei, looked annoyed at Harry's fourth year. Cho had told him things, but she obviously didn't know everything that happened. Quatre, the harmless looking blond, gave him the worst look when he heard Harry's fifth year.

"You know, if looks could kill Harry would be dead four times over?" Sally whispered to Hilde, Theodore and Leila who all laughed. Harry really expected Duo to hit him again. Instead the braided male sighed.

"Kid, you're definitely related to us. How else do you get into so much danger in a school?" Duo asked rhetorically. He placed a hand on Harry's head and ruffled it. "No more life endangering adventures without us. Or at least a few blocks of C-4."

Heero frowned, "Duo." He growled out softly.

"Okay, one block C-4 and a few machine guns." Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. "What?" Duo questioned.

Wufei ignored the braided-idiot. "Potter, getting rid of Voldemort is our top priority. Dumbledore has power that will have to be stripped internationally first. For now, I suggest we eat and rest. As well as inform Une of the situation."

Harry nodded, "We have plenty of spare rooms that don't have books in them. They're in the East Wing."

"Okay, what exactly is this place?" Hilde asked.

Frowning thoughtfully, Harry replied, "This would be the Potter Family's main library mansion. The Library goes throughout the entire West Wing of the mansion, each room is labeled accordingly. You're welcome to read the books, though without wands the spell books won't be any help. We'll need to visit Gringotts soon, Duo and Trowa need their heir rings."

"Heir rings?" Heero questioned.

It was Theodore that answered. "Magical rings, that protect the wearer from spells, potions and mind control. They also double as portkeys to the family's properties. In this case, it would be all the residences owned by the Potter Family. I assume when Harry wrote his will, he left you two as the main beneficiaries." Harry nodded when Trowa and Duo looked at him, he didn't meet either of their eyes.

"If I die at least you're both taken care of. Don't hit me again Duo, its war and you know not everyone makes it out of war alive." While he spoke he removed the brown contacts with practiced ease. Leila was not happy when he pocketed the contacts.

The braided man's eyes lost their violet color and became blue again. Heero stood up and slid his boyfriend closer to him. Duo's eyes weren't bright and he obviously did not like what Harry said. In fact, he was glaring at Harry. Sally was looking at Harry with a sad look, he was accepting his death. _**He shouldn't have too**_, she thought.

Trowa crossed his arms, "You won't die." His green eyes stared into Harry's own daring him to disagree. "We'll win, so don't speak like that." Quatre looked at Trowa with concern, the tall brunet believed what he said, but he doubted his ability to help.

"He's right Harry." Hilde said with a small encouraging smile. "With these guys," She pointed to the pilots, "On your side, Voldemort's got a snowball's chance in hell winning. We get them wands, battle potions and a blueprint of Voldemort's headquarters and the war's over before it started."

"You make it sound easy." Leila said, she uncrossed her arms. Harry hadn't mentioned the horcruxes to them. "We can't get them wands here, it would be questioned. Battle potions aren't easy to come by, nor are the ingredients in Britain at least. Voldemort's headquarters is protected by who-knows-how-many-wards and is located who-knows-where."

Harry sighed, "Let's eat dinner and finish talking later." WuFei looked amused at the puzzled looks on the other pilots faces as Harry led the way to a large dining room that reminded them of Quatre's house. No the puzzling part was all the food that was laid out on the table.

"Who cooked all of this?" Quatre asked puzzled. He knew Trowa's birth family was wealthy, but did that mean they hired chefs and maids as well?

Harry blinked, his green eyes looked amused. "Well...we have house-elves that cook and clean. They really enjoy it so I didn't bother to stop them. I'd appreciate it if you didn't order them to do things that you could do, except deliver messages or something. I'll introduce you to them after dinner." Everyone took a seat around the table. Harry ended up at the head of one end and Trowa at the other end. Needless to say, Harry was intrigued at the different ways the group started to eat. Theodore, Leila and himself didn't consider themselves religious therefore they didn't have a blessing or saying to do. Duo had placed a hand on his cross saying something quietly. Heero had muttered something in Japanese. Quatre seemed to be speaking something in Arabic. Sally and Wufei were muttering something in Chinese. Trowa and Hilde were in the same boat as Harry, but waited to start eating for the others to finish. Leila elbowed him and offered the raven haired male a smile.

"A unique group."

Harry returned it with a crooked grin, "I'm thinking a unique family." Leila smiled, she could see how protective the group were of their newest member. She almost pitied the Headmaster and Dark Lord...almost.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dumbledore's blue eyes didn't twinkle and everyone in the Order HQ was arguing on where the boy could have disappeared too. Some speculated You-Know-Who had him. Two other members at the table were quiet after Tonks story. The old man didn't pay those two any attention at the moment, instead he wondered how he missed the blood wards on Privet Drive. His instruments that were monitoring the boy had been destroyed in the boy's temper tantrum.

The Weasleys hadn't heard from the boy. He also hadn't owled the Order since he left the train station. Why hadn't anyone noticed then?

"Headmaster, Death Eaters also attacked London earlier today. Two were killed by muggle weapons, another was stunned. As far as we know, any other Death Eaters were gone. The muggles didn't see much, because of a thick smoke released from Instant Darkness Balls from the Weasley twins' shop."

"The boys were involved?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking worried about her wayward sons. They wouldn't listen get a respectable job in the Ministry, instead opening a joke-shop.

Kingsley shook his head, "As far as we can tell, neither of them left their shop. Someone did purchase the product from them earlier that day. They did _not_ recognize the person."

Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, crossed his arms and hid the grin threatening to spill on his heavily scarred face. It may have been almost 15 years since he'd last seen the older Potter boys, but considering they were non-existant in the Wizarding World meant no Death Eater could impersonate them. Voldemort and Albus were probably the last one's to see those two alive. Moody let his blue eye roam around in his eye socket looking for suspicious activities. Those two boys at the train station with the muggles, they reminded him of James and Lily Potter. The taller of the two had Lily's eyes, just like Harry, and he had the same shade of dark brown hair as Conan Potter. The other had blue eyes, just like James' father Charles. He also had dark brown hair, though it was too long and very dangerous. What if an enemy grabbed the long haired boy? He'd be trapped. [1] Lily hated it when Ken grew his hair longer on a whim, early signs of a half-developed metamorphmagus ability. Something all the Potter children displayed. The retired Auror was content that he could still recognize the children he absolutely hated years ago. Especially the one with the bang, damned child had been so quiet moving around when he was younger. Moody's eyes landed on Lupin. The werewolf probably recognized the Potter children. Albus would be in for a surprise this summer and that Death Eater Snape will be ready to knell over.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dinner had been an interesting affair. Hilde had taken to asking Harry questions about the British Wizarding World. Some of which he didn't know the answer to. When that happened, Theodore or Leila would attempt to answer. The blue haired girl as explained how she had been in London for quite a while, having followed Duo and Trowa a few days ago from Privet Drive. WuFei was explaining to Sally how he knew magic existed and that he was known as a squib to the remaining members of his clan on Earth. The medic hadn't been happy when she realized the meaning of the term. After WuFei's explanation the medic spoke with Leila about learning a few of the Wizarding medical procedures. The American teen agreed to help. Trowa looked at the petite blond next to him. Quatre was having a lively conversation with Theodore and Duo. As the oldest male looked at the blond he couldn't help, but frown. _**Why couldn't I like Quatre as a friend?**_

Duo and Heero were flirting, in the way that only they could. Meaning, Duo was physically assaulting Heero's person and Heero was annoying Duo by pretending the braided male was a pesky fly. The oddness of it was ignored by the group. After dessert the group followed Harry down a hallway up the stairs to a large room that reminded them of the place they had arrived at. "This is the East Wing Lounge. There's a door that connects it to the West Wing Lounge." Harry gestured to a door that they would've all ignored.

Smiling slightly, Harry moved and sunk down into one of the big comfy armchairs. "I'm knackered."

"Ditto, mi amigo." Leila replied lazily. Theodore and herself sat on of the loveseats. Duo pulled Heero towards another one of the loveseats and planted himself in his boyfriend's lap. WuFei and Sally grabbed the third loveseat. Hilde grabbed the armchair by Harry leaving Trowa and Quatre with the final loveseat. Duo looked completely amused as the two attempted to not appear fazed by the seating arrangements. Leila buried her head in Theodore chest to muffle her laughter.

Harry's lip quirked as eyed the blond beside his older brother. He didn't need the blond's empath power to know those two liked each other. "Snog and be done already." He stated, before covering his mouth as Leila and Duo's laughter was heard. "Can't believe I said that." He muttered.

Hilde grinned, "Don't worry about it Harry. They need more than your statement as courage to do anything."

Duo looked at Harry and gave him a thumbs up. Quatre's face gained a red tint and Trowa seemed to glare at Harry.

"Barton, Winner...Harry's right. Figure out your relationship before Maxwell decides to help."

Quatre spoke without meeting any of the people in the room eyes, "What do you mean? We're just friends. Right Trowa?"

"Yes." Neither realized how much pain the other was in from that statement. Leila was no longer laughing, instead she sighed.

"Why don't we get some sleep? We've gotta go to Gringotts soon and we have to figure out how to get some of you wands without a trip to Knockturn Alley." She reminded them. The majority of the group that was staring at Trowa and Quatre as if they couldn't decide if they were serious or not.

_**Brick freakin walls!**_Duo mentally shouted as Heero tugged gently on his braid. "What the hell is that?" The ex-gundam pilot asked looking at the weird creature with bat like ears.

"That would be a house-elf and could you be a bit more polite? That's Junby, he normally cleans around here." Harry explained sending Duo a quick glare. Quatre looked at the house elf and frowned.

"They are paid aren't they?"

Junby's tennis ball sized eyes widen in horror. "Junby not wanting pay. Junby happy to serve Ancient and Noble House of Potter." The elf turned to Harry, "M-Master Harry give Junby clothes?" The elf seemed deathly afraid of clothes. The gundam pilots (excluding Wufei and Hilde, including Sally) exchanged looks.

Harry blinked, "Of course not. I'll give you clothes when you want them." The elf nodded and sent Quatre a dark look before disappearing. "Never mention paying a house-elf in front of them unless its Dobby. Its like giving them clothes, which frees them from the family they serve. Most house-elves are really loyal to their families and our house-elves are extremely loyal to the Potter family. Mostly because we don't treat them like slaves. Before you ask, if you free a house elf and they don't find a family within a certain time frame they die. They need the magic of the bonded family to survive."

Quatre blinked and nodded in understanding. "I'll apologize for offending him next time I see him. That's sad though, is this Wizarding World that prejudice?"

"Prejudice?" Harry laughed bitterly. "I've been called a 'filthy halfblood, Lei has too. My deceased mother has been called a 'stupid mudblood', my other best friend an 'uppity mudblood'. One of my father's best friends is called a 'filthy halfbreed'. A family that tries to see passed the blood status are called 'blood traitors'. _Prejudice_, doesn't begin to cover the British Wizarding World. Everything is about blood and wealth."

Hilde put a hand on Harry's shoulder and offered him a weak smile. "Not every Wizarding community is like this one."

"She's right Harry. I think we'll be able to show you as much this summer." WuFei added crossing his arms.

Leila perked up, "World Tour?"

"For Harry. Your parents are probably going to want you both here in Britian." WuFei pointed out.

Theodore shook his head, "My father's in jail until the Dark Lord breaks him out." The pilots exchanged looks that was bad. Leila sighed, her father was going to let her go traveling with a large group of mainly guys when hell froze over.

"We should discuss this in the morning." Sally said noting the dejected look on the young American's face.

Leila and Theodore led the way to the guest suites. Duo and Heero were assigned the second master suite. Trowa was given the last master suite. Quatre was given a normal suite that didn't seem that off from the ones in his more fancier homes. Leila and Theodore picked rooms next to each other. WuFei and Sally surprisingly grabbed a suite together. Hilde grabbed a suite on the other side of Quatre's room. All of the guests, excluding Leila and Theodore, were surprised to see their suitcases from their hotel rooms. Last minute good nights were exchanged as people went from room to room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Leila and Theodore sat on the couch in Harry's room. Harry sat in the armchair in his suites common area. "I didn't have a chance to tell you two about the prophecy."

"Prophecies are serious when in effect." Theodore stated. He frowned, "There can't be one saying you have to defeat the Dark Lord?"

"With the power he knows not."

Leila sighed and leaned depressingly on the arm of the chair. "That's very helpful, did that old hag with too much perfume make it as well?"

"Yep." Harry said his lip twitching. "Don't start screaming about her right now."

Theodore pulled Leila towards him and raised an eyebrow when she smacked his hands off her. "I don't wanna be held right now." Harry looked worried, but hid it. _**Lei loves it when Theo holds her...she isn't upset over the possible world travel? **_"Let's not mention the you-know-whats until we can get a guaranteed location for all of them. The info you sent me Lei gives a few places we'll need to check out once we ditch my brothers."

"You can't possibly think they're going to let you out of their sight? Dumbledore and Voldie want your head. Not to mention your tells of Hogwarts, guarantees they'll be watching you."

Harry checked his watch and sighed, "Its 11:44. We need a plan to sneak my brothers and me into Gringotts." _**Damn Lei's right...though Duo's friends seem to be hiding something.**_

"Why sneak? I have a portkey to the Nott manager's office. We get him to take us to see the Potter manager and we avoid going outside to begin with." Theodore pointed out as he pulled out his shrunk bank key from under his shirt.

Harry frowned, "Do all keys work like that?"

"Only ones to the main vault. You've only got your trust fund one." Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. Dumbledore had the main key and wasn't going to turn it over if Harry asked him.

"Alright, we'll see about that. I'm gonna email Mione and Lulu...I'll see both in the morning." Harry said standing up and heading towards his bedroom door.

"Lulu?" Leila asked with a teasing grin. "Since when is Luna, Lulu?"

A blush spread across his face, "Since she mentioned Final Fantasy two days ago." Leila laughed and Theodore shook his head.

"Night Romeo." Leila called out as she head towards her room.

"Night Harry." Theodore said. The two walked quietly to their rooms. They could hear talking coming from Duo and Heero's room. The talking lowered when they started walking. It rose slightly again, leaving the Hogwarts students to shake their heads. "Lei?"

"Ya?" She replied pausing in her doorway. She was dressed for bed and Theodore half wished he was sharing a bed with her. The spaghetti strap tee, that fitted around her bosom perfectly and the cute shorts that stopped mid-thigh...the Slytherin wasn't sure how he controlled his hormones so well.

He slid his eyes back onto her face, the hazel eyes that normally showed hints of green, brown and gray, was perfectly gray [2]. "Talk to me."

"No." She muttered and moved to go into her room. He reached out and grabbed her door before she closed it.

He didn't speak instead he pushed the door, Leila tried to push and it didn't budge. Sighing she stepped away from the door and crossed her arms. Closing the door softly, Theodore looked at her. "You're unreasonable when it comes food. When it comes to your emotions, your stubborn. Your eyes are perfectly gray, do you remember the last time I saw them that color?"

Leila didn't answer. "September 1st, because your father practically abandoned you the entire summer. You were miserable and lonely. This summer you've had Harry around. You have that other group and me...but your father is going to keep you here, that's why you're moody."

"Good, now bloody read someone else's problems."

"Someone else isn't my girlfriend."

"Maybe they should be, then you wouldn't have to worry."

"What?" Leila dropped her arms and looked up trying to look Theodore in the eye, but she couldn't. "You don't want me anymore?" He asked softly. The girl took a step toward him, his eyes remained on her. Then she threw herself at him and started crying.

He slid his arms around her, "You won't be alone. I won't let it happen again."

"One of us has to go with Harry, he needs our support." Leila muttered into his shirt.

"It'll be both of us there." He led Leila to the sofa, where he held her the rest of the night. "I promise." He whispered to her quiet form. The tears hadn't lasted, it wasn't her nature to be a sobbing mess instead she laid quietly letting her hand link with his.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No sooner had everyone prepared for bed, did Duo and Heero's common room get filled with all of their friends. "We've gotta be quiet, we don't want to wake the kids." Duo told them. Nearly everyone rolled their eyes.

"I saw the other teens moving to Harry's room." Quatre stated. Somehow, he ended up next to Trowa. Part of him thought it was a conspiracy, didn't they see that Trowa was perfectly straight? The blond looked at the brunet and inwardly sighed, he wasn't thick-headed like the others said.

Duo glanced at Heero who shrugged his shoulders. "So, we've gotta come up with some type of game plan for now."

Quatre nodded, "We're in a mansion that's also a huge library. We should find out more information about this Wizarding World. We'll need to know all the laws that govern it, we need to acquire wands as that's the weapon they use."

"Why do we need to use wands? We saw how easy using a gun was against them." Sally pointed out.

The blond shook his head, "Even so, we need to learn their fighting style. Knowing our enemies weapons and them not knowing ours will give us an advantage over them. Also, Lady Une should be informed of the situation. I know Harry mentioned a Statue of Secrecy, but we can't just go missing without informing her."

WuFei nodded, "She_ should _know about the Wizarding World." Everyone looked at him noting the emphasis, "I'm under the impression she doesn't know about it though."

"Which means, she'll either assign us this case or pull most of us out." Duo stated frowning.

Hilde crossed her arms. "Why are you two here anyway?" She asked Sally and WuFei. Both of whom had showed not mentioned what they were sent for.

Sally frowned, "We're supposed to test Harry's blood and find out what the two antigens a tech found were. Une was worried because she knew how you guys would want to lock your brother in the safest place possible."

"What you found is probably the remains of the basilisk poison and phoenix tears from when he was 12." WuFei pointed out, "Those are two of the strongest known poison and healing elements known to wizards. Your brother could be poisoned by anything and he'll probably only find himself sick, not dying. Those elements combined creates a high chance of his immune system being enhanced."

Trowa merely crossed his arms, he didn't feel the particular need to _test_ WuFei's theory. Anyone that poisoned Harry would be dealt with in a manner that the blond beside him would not approve of. Quatre felt the waves of protection coming from Trowa and smiled softly. If anything the blond was happy that his crush was so protective and had found family.

Duo frowned at WuFei, "Well, we aren't testing that theory out at all. You mentioned something about traveling around and visiting Wizarding Communities?"

"Yes," WuFei added rolling his eyes. Everyone in the room knew that anyone attempting to prove his point would find themselves with more than bruises, they'd be lucky to be alive. "It would require the rest of us putting in our vacation time, I can't see Une being happy all her top agents gone except Zechs and Noin. However, she'll deal with it. We travel around, our first stop would be America. There we could pick up wands, books and anything else. The point of the traveling would be to see each Community and find proper weapons. Besides, Harry would be perfectly safe outside of Britain at the moment."

Duo nodded, "Harry's safety is definitely a top priority."

"You didn't think his story was missing some details?" Sally asked as she crossed her arms. "Personally, I thought he was neglecting a few details. For example he mentioned talking to the Headmaster about a prophecy, yet he didn't tell us _what_ this prophecy said. Also, he never mentioned would kind of _dark magic_ was used to create the journal from his second year. Splitting the human soul is dangerous, not to mention its supposed to be impossible. So for this Dark Lord to have done it at the age of 16, begs the question did he do the same _dark magic_ again?"

"Can either of you talk to snakes?" Hilde asked after a moment of silence fell over the group. "Okay, not talk, but have you ever understood what a snake was hissing?"

Duo shook his head a plain 'no'. Trowa, however nodded his head slowly. "I have, when I was younger. It was strange so I stop going near snakes."

"Parselmagic, WuFei...we've gotta find books on it when we travel." Hilde told him before yawning and stretching her arms. "Trowa and Harry, obviously have the gift."

"Why does Duo not possess the ability?" Heero asked.

Hilde tilted her head causing her bang to sway. "Well, its heredity trait. Dumbledore thinks it came from Voldemort, but I think Trowa having it proves it came from Lily Potter. You're only their half-brother, right Duo?"

"Yeah." The L2 raised ex-pilot stated. "So if it came from their mother it makes sense that I don't have it. I'm not biologically related to her."

WuFei snorted, "That could be easily fixed with a ritual."

"WuFei! Honestly, for a squib you know a lot about magic." Hilde stated glaring slightly at him.

The Chinese man smirked, "I like to know about things. Just because I can't use magic doesn't mean I should leave myself ignorant of it."

"What ritual? What does it require?" Quatre cut in frowning. His teal eyes stared between the two magic experts among them.

Hilde sighed, "Its a blood adoption ritual. Usually what parents that adopt children do. Laws on its use vary country-to-country. I'd assume there's a law in Britain that kept Lily from performing it."

"Its a neutral ritual though some places like to think of it as dark magic. Usually it requires blood from the parties. There is another ritual that they can do to become complete brothers."

Hilde glared at him, "You like reading that much eh? A blood brothers ritual is dangerous and has side affects! Its not the same as a blood adoption."

"What kind of side effects?" Trowa asked quietly.

Wufei smirked, "For a few months the brothers are completely empathic to each other. There's been cases of telepathy developing as the bond sets. Sometimes visual appearance changes. It all depends on the power the siblings. Its classified as dark magic however."

"Just ignore the fact that the ritual has been known to..." The girl dropped her voice as foot steps scurried by outside of the room. "Its been known to put unworthy people attempting it into comas. An unworthy person is someone the ritual doesn't find a strong enough bond between. Lets ignore WuFei's insane mentions of rituals." Hilde looked at Duo and sighed, "For now. Lets get some sleep. In the morning we can discuss this some more."

Sally nodded, "One question...if these boys did the ritual...what do you think would happen?"

"It would work. They trust each other and well...they're like brothers right now." Hilde replied honestly standing up. "Duo and Heero might find themselves soul-bonded if they attempted. Can't imagine Heero would like that."

WuFei stood and helped Sally up. "So make it sound like a bad thing woman."

"Cram it _Wuffers_." Hilde taunted before diving behind Duo when the Asian man made steps toward her. Sally placed a hand on WuFei's shoulders a smirk on her face. Hilde was definitely a friend of Duo Maxwell.

"Hey I'm not a human shield!"

Heero snorted, "That stops you from using me as one?"

Quatre laughed, "We should sleep. We have a lot of books to go through tomorrow."

"Ya, ya books...Wuffer's favorite things." the braided man stated rolling his eyes. The group dispersed, all of them going into their rooms. Duo closed the door and raised an eyebrow to Heero. "Quatre's walking with him...?"

"We'll leave them be...for now."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Quatre was glad he had the perfect excuse to walk beside his crush. Everyone went to their rooms with 'good nights/night' comments. The blond forced himself to stop beside Trowa when they reached his room first. Trowa had turned to him and stared at him silently. Quatre found himself fidgeting, before Trowa placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Looking up it was easy to see that Trowa wanted to know what bothering him. The blond allowed himself to be led into Trowa's suite. It was obvious that magic made the place bigger, because dimension-wise it should be impossible to have a room this big with other 'mini-suites' next to it. He would know, he did own plenty of mansions.

"Quatre...?" The deep voice said quietly.

The Winner CEO was sure throwing himself on the brunet at that moment would not go over well...but his voice was very sexy. "Sorry Trowa, lost in my thoughts."

Trowa didn't reply, not that the blond expected him too. "Anyway, Trowa I just wanted to talk...about what the others said earlier..." It was so hard to talk when there was a sexy man giving you all of his attention and you pretty sure he didn't swing your way.

The eldest Potter child raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms walking towards a love-seat that was in front of an unused television. Quatre followed, but didn't sit, instead he paced. "The others think we have feelings for each other. I..." Trowa watched as the blond paused before taking a deep breath and walking towards him, he watched Quatre took a seat. "I _do_ like you...as more than a friend. However, I don't think it should ruin our friendship and I completely understand you not ret-!" The blond's statement was cut off by Trowa capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Quatre asked when he opened his eyes. The tall brunet looked at him with amusement and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Trowa questioned his green eyes showing his amusement.

The blond glared at him, "Other than I just had an amazing kiss from a sexy guy?"

"If that's how you want to think of it."

Quatre looked up at the brunet he peering down at him, "Your humor isn't needed right now." Trowa was pleasantly surprised the blond reached up and kissed him. This time, however, the kiss was not so innocent.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

[1]- Lmao sorry, Moody being paranoid over Duo's long hair being used against him...is just very funny to me. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

[2]- Leila's eyes do change colors because: one they're hazel...some hazel eyes do that...two she has magic and so her magic can change her eye color to match her mood...sort of like a mini-metamorphmagus ability.

Silver: Ah sorry it took so long, don't worry i've found the perfect class to ignore and write the next chapter in (I'll be busy this week with e-board elections for a Anime Club coming up this week at my school...I'm running so I've got to write a speech. (Too bad I'm not as good Hee-chan at improvising)...i'll start writing the next one ASAP...also i've been inspired for another GW/HP fic...i'll start writing that one as well... :D


	9. We're Only Deceiving Ourselves

Whisper

Summary: Harry is an intelligent boy, he doesn't take the Wizarding World at face value. Learning more about this strange world before September 1st has left Harry giving an Oscar winning performance to keep the Headmaster happy. Too bad the Headmaster is blinded by his power, otherwise he would've known more about the last Potter heir...like the fact he has two older brothers. Ah, not to mention Sirius Black has him engaged already. HP/GW x-over Slight Dumbes Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**Annoying Little Twit (anonymous reviewer): Lol that sucks for your brother. My dad has them and they do change colors sometimes. When he talks my attention goes to seeing what eye color he has that day. :P**

**Someone (" "): Glad you think its well balanced with WuFei being a squib. Personally stories with all the boys as wizards is 1-overdone, 2-not developed well enough. The stories were only some of them are wizards are a lot better in my opinion. Not that I hate the G-boys all have magic thing at all. I enjoy those as well.**

**Imperalistdog (" "): I noticed I was doing that as well, but I'm actually going to do follow my original plan...character interactions, bad guy build up on the side and lots of character interactions oh and then the nice ass kicking for the ending of the bad guys!**

Year: AC 197 [July]

Chapter 9: We're Only Deceiving Ourselves And I'm Sick Of The Lies

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was full of activities as Order members left and reappeared that night and following day. The search for Harry was starting in London and Privet Drive. Tonks found herself infiltrating the muggle jail system to speak with Petunia, the woman revealed that her nephew had been gone for days with his _brothers._ The young Auror wasn't sure what to do with that information other than ask Remus. The old werewolf had not looked up from his parchment, a letter to Harry- the pink-haired witch thought.

"Harry doesn't have brothers." She stated, Remus paused in his writing and then continued not speaking. "His aunt says he left with two males claiming to be his brothers. One of them injured his uncle."

_**Conan was protective of Harry when they were children, **_The werewolf thought to himself. _**Ken was just as protective and a bit more active than Conan tended to be. Either of them would've injured that man if he did something to Harry. Dora doesn't know a thing about them though.**_

"Dumbledore's going to assume it was Death Eaters that confounded that woman." The pink-haired Auror placed hands on her hips and closed the door with her foot, for once not falling. "You going to say something Remus?"

Remus paused in his writing and looked at her, "What is your _real_ hair color?" _**That**_, the last Marauder thought, _**would throw the woman off**_. Tonks stared at him not sure what to say.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Preventer Headquarters: Brussels

Commander Une paced in her office. Normally she would be finishing paper work up, but her top agents were missing. They hadn't called and checked in yet. "Who am I kidding? That group could get themselves out of any type of trouble." _**That was the problem**_, she thought, _**what kind of trouble could they be in?**_ The attack in the middle of London had caused her to pause, the boys could take care of themselves...but the attack in London happened nearly 15 hours ago.

A knock on the door caused the woman to pause in front of her desk and turn towards the door. "Come in." The door opened and in stepped Preventer Wind also known as Zechs Marquis. "What can I do for you Agent Wind?"

Zechs looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "They still haven't checked in?"

"Not that its any of your business, no they haven't." She said crossing her arms glaring at him. "I'm a busy woman, what do you want?"

The blond haired man smiled at her and pulled out a stick from his sleeve twirling it in his hand. "Tell me Commander...what do you know about magic?"

"Zechs, I don't have time for your games." The brunette bit out.

Tilting his head, Zechs' grin didn't filter. "Ah, but I'm not playing a game. Didn't you wonder how I survived that battle in space? Surely you know I should have died." Pointing his wand at the Commander of the Preventers he whispered a spell. Commander Une's face lost her glare and became eerily happy.

Commander Une hadn't forgot the her top agents hadn't cheeked in, it just didn't seem like a big deal. Zechs looked amused watching his boss under a cheering charm start rambling about how the boys could take care of themselves perfectly fine. "Commander?"

"What did you do to me?" The woman exclaimed happily. She couldn't even be angry because of the spell.

The blond smirked before he pocketed his wand and informed the impossibly happy woman about the Wizarding World.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Remus rolled up two things of parchment, one held all the tracking charms Dumbledore wanted on them. The other was going to be password protected and tracking charm free. Dora, he noted, was staring at him oddly as he tapped both parchments with his wand sealing them. "Yes Dora?"

The young Auror blinked, then started making a move toward him only to stop when he abruptly stood up. "You haven't agreed with me or denied anything I said," She pointed out. Her pink hair started to become flaming red in color. "What do you know about these so called brothers of his?"

"Plenty of things and yet nothing at all." That made the Auror glare and follow him as he headed to the Owlery in the Black Manor. There were only three owls in the room, Errol the Weasley Family's shared pet, Ron and Ginny's Pig, and his own owl name Hades by Sirius. The red-haired Auror following him tripped on something or perhaps thin air, either way Remus turned and caught her before she hit the ground. "You won't get an answer out of me, so following me is quite useless. I have nothing to say to any of the Order members or even the Headmaster. My concern is Harry. If what you say is true then I'm quite _relieved _that he's not with Petunia."

Dora looked up at him, her blue eyes flashed with hurt. "You can talk to me Remus. Not everything I find out will be told to Dumbledore or the Order."

"Ah, but the oath you took would make you tell him." Remus reminded her.

The Auror pulled herself away from the old werewolf. "You're forgetting Sirius named Harry as his heir. Which means Harry and his secrets take precedence over my oath to the Order because he's basically Head of my family. My mother wasn't formally disowned and neither was Sirius."

"Ah, yes old pureblood oaths and whatnot." Remus muttered to himself as he reached the room holding his owl. "Hello Hades, I need these delivered to Harry. I'm not sure where he is at the moment, but I know you can find him." The rather regal looking brown owl hooted in response sticking out his talons. After securing both parchments he petted the owl. "Harry will take care of you. Wait for a response." The owl hooted again and then took off leaving an amused Remus behind. "Is it any wonder Harry talks to Hedwig so much? Owls are fascinating creatures if I say so myself."

Remus turned towards Dora and smiled at her. "Don't worry about him and tell Albus if you wish about your findings. I've got nothing to add to what you know."

"Does he have brothers Remus? You would know! You knew his family better than anyone in the Order!"

The old werewolf paused, but continued walking. "Ask Albus your question. Or Minerva. They should know the answer." Dora stood there watching the werewolf retreat. How was she going to capture this guy's attention if he treated her like a kid? The Auror ran after him, thankfully not falling.

"Hey Remus, you still want to know the answer to your question?" The older man looked up slightly confused. The metamorphmagus grinned as she reached him only to fall forward on to him. "I've gotta stop falling on you." He nodded in agreement. "So do you still want that answer?"

Remus blinked, "Your hair color?" Dora dragged him towards one of the bedrooms.

"No one else is going to know." She informed him. Suddenly, Remus did _not_ want to know the answer anymore nor did he like how _fast_ his heart was pounding.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Potter Manor

Duo unconsciously made a whimpering noise when Heero left the bed that morning. The normally braided male's hair was out of its normal style instead it was in a low ponytail. Heero looked at has boyfriend and smirked. The idiot was only pretending to sleep now, it was pass 6:30am. Duo very rarely slept later than that, unless he was injured or had a busy night.

"We have research to do." Duo rolled over and buried his head in to a pillow. Chuckling Heero moved towards the bathroom. "So you won't be showering with me?"

The Japanese man was amused when his lover's head shot up and looked at him. "Damnit Hee-chan, you _know_ I can't resist you in a shower." Duo watched as his boyfriend stripped his tee-shirt off. _**Damn Hee-chan looking like a mortal Adonis. **_Licking his lips, Duo got up and followed Heero into the bathroom.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Quatre glanced at his phone and frowned, it said 6:45am. That was odd, he never slept that late...

The blond froze when he felt the bed shift. He was in bed with someone else? Gah, who the he-...Trowa. Rolling over, he was surprised to see the taller man still sleeping. A soft smile crossed his face as he watched the other male sleep. His teal colored eyes blinked when he caught sight of the red bruise on Trowa's neck.

_**Opps...**_The blond thought a sheepish grin appearing on his face. _**It's not like we did anything more than kiss...and make out. Duo and Hilde are going to make a big deal out of it. We should get up though.**_

With that thought Quatre placed a hand on Trowa's shoulder and gently shook him. "Trowa, its morning." The blond watched as his new boyfriend opened his eyes. Trowa glanced at him and then shifted his attention to his own phone. Then he rolled over going deeper under the sheets. "Trowa?"

Quatre wasn't startled when Trowa answered, more so what he answered with, "If you're in my bed Little One, I'm not leaving it." The CEO of Winner Enterprise was pulled closer to the brunet. Quatre laughed before shaking Trowa.

"I'll be in your bed every night, as long as you want. We have to get up before Duo shows up with a camera or something." That made Trowa sit up and pull the blond toward him some more. He started to gently nibble on Quatre's neck causing the blond to moan. "T-Trowa!"

For some reason, the blond couldn't remember why he wanted to get out of bed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sally watched WuFei leave the bathroom, hair dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist. The blond woman smiled at him before heading towards the bathroom herself.

There was no reason for her to be delayed in preparing for the day. "We still have to check in with Une."

"She's probably paced a hole in the office floor." WuFei replied as he started going through his suitcase. "We didn't pack enough clothes for a trip like this."

Sally left the door cracked so the conversation could continue. "We can always buy more clothing. Our Preventer salaries aren't much, but we never buy much to begin with."

WuFei didn't reply as he started getting ready for the day.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hilde rolled over and hit the snooze button on her phone when the alarm went off at 7am. She never like rise earlier than that if she could help it. Not to mention it was summer, she really wasn't getting up earlier than necessary.

The blue-haired woman sighed as she stood and headed towards her bathroom. There was a war to be fought and she was going to help. No matter what Duo wanted.

After a shower...and coffee. _**Maybe two cups of coffee**_, she thought rubbing sleep from her eyes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Theodore woke up with the feeling of something heavy on his chest. A glance down showed his sleeping girlfriend. It wasn't odd to be up this early. He was used to waking up this early, because his father always thought it was good to be an early riser. Glancing around he hesitantly picked up Leila's phone and pressed a button. The time showed up as 7:05am. He frowned when he read a line on her phone that said '_3 missed calls'_. Not completely sure how to work her phone he sat it back down and ran his fingers through her hair. She shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake.

They had fallen asleep on the couch in her suite. The Slytherin frowned when it became obvious a house-elf had moved them to the bedroom. It was better than waking up with a sore neck, but still it was a house-elf. Removing Leila and replacing his chest with a pillow he watched as her eyes slowly opened before closing again. A small smile appeared on his thin pink lips. He sighed quietly and started to leave the room only to stop as he saw his things in the wardrobe...the house-elf had him a sharing a room with Leila?

A smirk crossed his face before he decided to take a shower. Leila would be in for a shock...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry rolled over in his bed and sighed as he sat up, ignoring the thought of a certain blond Ravenclaw. Waking up at 6:30 was an ingrained habit because of his aunt. Knowing he wouldn't have to cook breakfast because of Junby, he frowned. Deciding to get out of bed, he shook his head clearing away dreamy silvery-blue eyes, slid on his glasses and made his way to the bathroom.

A quick seven minute shower and he was completely awake. Half dressed, Harry went to his laptop and opened his email. The Boy-Who-Lived could hear the sounds of movement in the other rooms and more showers running. Checking his mail he opened the letter from Hermione sent a few hours ago.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE HAVE YOU DISAPPEARED TO? THE MOMENT THOSE DISPECIBLE RELATIVES OF YOURS WERE ARRESTED YOU SHOULD'VE WENT TO HQ OR AT LEAST TOLD DUMBLEDORE! THAT MAN SENT ORDER MEMBERS TO MY PARENTS' PRACTICE LOOKING FOR YOU!_

_You had better be safe Potter. If you have half a brain, you'll go to Dumbledore. I know that man does suspicious things, but he may know what he's doing. Write me back soon._

_Also, I've started doing my muggle schooling again. My mum thinks its a good idea, considering I've nearly lost touch with all my muggle roots._

_-Hermione_

_PS: Here's few links about the Eve's War and the Barton Foundation uprising..._

The green-eyed wizard felt his lip twitch into a smile. Hermione really did have his best interests at heart, but she went about it the wrong way. Clicking on the link, he started to fill in the missing pieces. When he came across the name Duo Maxwell and saw the picture Oz used as a wanted photo, he frowned. After reading more he sighed and face palmed. No doubt Duo was indeed a gundam pilot, his [Harry] suspicions proven right. Pausing Harry frowned in thought, then he minimized the window. Going through his email, he found another one from Bridget. _**Haven't heard from her in a while.**_

_Harry,_

_If I'm correct, you're staying at some Potter property with your brothers. Good for you! Finally escaping the meddling old man's notice is good. Make sure you use the opportunity wisely and study. Be sure to lend your brothers the Wizarding Custom books if they need it. From what I've gathered they have been in the non-magical world since that night._

_First off, I'm writing to inform you that my guardianship of you is being contested by your brothers. At your word I'll fight it or simply hand it over. _

_Secondly, Conan or Trowa (as he goes by now) will need to make a decision on what he plans to do with the family business that he inherited. Should you visit Gringotts make sure he gets the company ledgers. Ken and yourself need to decide what you're doing with your board positions._

_Thirdly, Ken or Duo (" ") will need to do an inheritance ritual or blood test. I'm not completely sure __who__ his mother is and he may have inherited something from her. _

_Lastly, your brothers are Preventer Agents (as I'm sure you know). However, you should also be aware they are gundam pilots. Our company before you ordered for us to pull out of the Eve's War was sided with Oz and therefore have heard/met them before. Trowa actually worked for Oz a short while, a personal favorite of Lady Une at the time. They are friends with the other three gundam pilots and as far as I know have connections with a traveling circus, a junk/scrap yard on L2, Winner Enterprise, Foreign Vice Minister Darlian herself and of course with Lady Une- current Head of the Preventer agency._

_Be careful around them Harry. I doubt they'll hurt you because you're their brother, but do look out for hidden agendas. I'm not saying don't trust them, they could be valuable help in the fight against Voldemort. I'm saying don't trust them explicitly until you have a good reason too. As your father's mentor likes to say CONSTANT VIGLENCE! _

_-Bridget_

_PS: Sirius' will can be read at anytime by you as you're the main beneficiary. The set date for the public one is July 15__th__. Avoid Gringotts that date if you can. (And no, I don't blame you for his death. Anyone that does is a complete moron and did NOT know a thing about him)_

_PSS: Your exam scores from the end of the year will be back in two weeks (not your OWLS)_

Sighing, Harry re-read the email. Duo, he figured was a gundam pilot after reading the link Hermione sent. Trowa had fought in the war as well? For both sides? Or maybe as a spy for one side? And the results from his normal tests? Those test scores maybe his worst yet because of how often he had to sneak away from Ginny Weasley, who thought since Hermione and Ron had prefect duties he could use her company, and the oversized toad: Umbridge. Running a hand through his hair he picked his laptop up and carried it to his bed and sat down. Deciding to reply to Hermione's email first he pressed the reply button.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_Considering, you haven't told me off about the nickname it's sticking. :P _

_Secondly, I told you I was perfectly safe where I am- completely out of Dumbledore's sphere of influence. I have some pretty important people watching over me, so don't worry completely (I'd say not to worry at all, but you're naturally a worry-wart). Sorry about the Order members at your parents' practice, which ones did he send by the way?_

_Would you believe me if I told you, I'm under the protection of the Gundam Pilots? All five of 'em Mione! (There's more to the story than just that, but I'd rather tell you in person.)_

_Ah yes, thank you for the link! It totally filled in all the information I was missing. As it stands now, I may not get to invite you to the biggest private Library my family owns. (Did I mention its a huge manor whose entire West Wing was full of books on EVERYTHING?) I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention anything I just told you to the Weasleys or Dumbledore._

_I just need time 'Mione away from the constant watching, time to you know grieve properly over Sirius? To get a better head on my shoulders. Dumbledore told me something 'Mione and I'll tell you eventual, but at the moment I just need to be away._

_Hope you can understand (even a little)_

_-Harry_

_PS: Good luck with your normal studies! _

Glancing at the time on his laptop he blinked 7:25am already? Looking thoughtfully around the black and silver themed room he stood up and went to pick out a shirt to wear. _**I'll reply to Bridget's email later.**_ Throwing on a green V-cut tee shirt, he glanced in a mirror at himself. _**Not bad.**_ His mirror image looked at him and frowned. "You could use something to go over that shirt. Its so plain." _**And maybe I shouldn't have lied and said all five of the gundam pilots, but Mione won't know the truth for a while anyway. I hate Wizarding Mirrors**_. Harry thought as he went to his closet and pulled out a black vest. Bridget told him layers worked well most of the time. Sliding the vest on he looked at the mirror which nodded in approval. "Much better dear, though your hair is dreadful." Cutting his loses, he went to the wardrobe, opened a bottom drawer and pulled out socks to wear. Pushing his glasses up once he was done, he stood and approached the door separating his bedroom for the common area.

"Morning Theo. Where's Lei?" The Slytherin was dressed in slacks and a white button up. _**To semi-formal**_. Harry thought eying his taller friend's choice of clothes.

"She's still sleeping. I don't own muggle clothing. The outfit I had yesterday was one of my uniforms transfigured."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Are you a mi-..."

"No. I just saw the grimace you gave my outfit."

Harry smiled ruefully. "Its so semi-formal that's why! You have to get more normal clothes."

The Slytherin shrugged. "I talked to Leila last night." Harry sent him a questioning look as he walked around and sat in one of the arm chairs.

"What happened? Did you get to resolve the U.S.T?"

Theodore blinked confused. "U.S.T?"

"Unresolved Sexual Tension." Harry explained, "You know the reason you two go at it like bunnies, but never seem completely satisfied."

"We did _not _shag and have _not _shagged before." Theodore protested his face turning a light pink. "Though, I'd prefer that to what almost happened."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Lei's my sister and you're like a brother. Either way, if she gets hurt I'm going to hurt you." The Slytherin nodded.

"I figured as much. We have to do something about her father though." At Harry's confused look, Theodore quickly explained what happened the night before. "She nearly broke up with me. Harry this is _Leila_, we're talking about. She very rarely gives up on things."

Harry nodded his own green-eyes dark with emotions. "I know. WuFei's idea has plenty of merit and my safety would be practically insured outside of Britain. The farthest we could take Lei before her father really steps in is the States. Outside of the US and Britain, we'll be fighting him every step of the way."

"Let's visit Gringotts and then we can see what to do about him."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Let's get breakfast, I think everyone except Lei is awake now. Are you sure you didn't shag her?" The Slytherin glared at the Gryffindor.

"I'm positive I didn't shag her." Theodore stood up and then paused before shoving his hands into his pockets. "There's one more thing Harry."

The Gryffindor stood up and stared at the normally quiet boy. "Yes?"

"Malfoy wants your help in not being a Death Eater." He said in one breath. Harry blinked confused.

"All I heard was Malfoy. He what?"

"Wants your help in not being a Death Eater. Apparently he doesn't think he's cut out for it." Theodore informed him, "Though I could have told him he wasn't." He muttered to himself.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me I don't have to help _him_?"

"Well, if its any decision-maker he fancies Granger."

"No. Hell no. I barely tolerate Ron and Hermione fighting now. Not to mention Ron's random jealousy spikes, add Malfoy to it and I'll have more gray hair than Dumbledore." Theodore looked amused at Harry's rant. "Bloody hell Theo! Help Malfoy? He spent the entire year in Umbitch's pocket!"

"His father's in jail now." Was the friendly reminder. Theodore's amusement didn't last very long however.

"THEODORE NOTT!" A panicked look crossed the Slytherin's face.

"Lei's up now." Harry snickered. "What did you do? She sounds like she's going to murder you."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Breakfast at the Potter Manor was amusing for Harry. Not only did both his brothers show up to the table lip locking with their respective boyfriends (Quatre and Trowa overnight? He wondered.) WuFei and Sally appeared undisturbed by the sight and walked passed it easily enough. Hilde had shown up with damp hair and a dead look that changed with a cup of coffee. Theodore was sitting next to him and attempting to hide from Leila. The black American was the last to show up at the table and when she showed up her face promised her boyfriend death.

It might have been because the clothes, or lack of, she was wearing belonged to said boyfriend. Oh, Harry couldn't help but laugh when he saw her. Not to mention the clothing in question was really a baggy shirt that apparently proclaimed her love of Slytherins.

"Where are my goddamn clothes you bloody wanker?"

Duo whistled, "Woah. Someone didn't get laid right."

"Someone didn't get laid at all. So shut up." Leila snapped. Her temper was almost gone and Harry wasn't worried about it, he knew the witch would start hexing only the target of her anger. Her fists were pulling the shirt down, keeping it past her thighs.

Theo tilted his head, a smirk on his face. "Perhaps you should ask a house-elf?" Harry had no doubt the Slytherin liked the sight of his girlfriend.

"Except they aren't answering my call. So you Mr. Nott had better find them or I will make sure you're being strung up from the highest window in this place."

"What makes you think I did anything?"

The rest of the group watched the byplay not interested in interfering just yet. "Oh, besides the fact that the only person suicidal enough to hide _my_ clothing was no where near my room. His partner in crime however spent the entire night there!"

"Give her the clothes before she guts you with her wand." Harry whispered, ducking his head when Leila's glare started to rest on him.

Reluctantly, Theodore rose and led a steaming Leila away from the table. "We should probably eat." Harry pointed out, gesturing to the table now full of food.

"So what was that about?" Duo asked. Harry could have sworn his brother's lips were swollen, but he refused to think about it. His brother was wearing a dark red shirt and black jeans.

"More U.S.T from them. I think a good shag and they'll be happy as rain." That bought chuckles from the people at the table. "So how did you guys sleep?"

Hilde smiled, "Surprisingly undisturbed by anything. You didn't have those house-elves slip us Dreamless Sleep did you?" She teased. Harry blushed and sent her a glare.

"Of course not. Duo's punches hurt. The bruise isn't pretty either." Duo didn't look guilty at all about it. In fact he smirked a little.

"Learned your lesson. See lil bro we'll get along peachy keen." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "So Harry what did you want to do today?"

Harry pushed around his sausage as he looked up, "Well if Theo isn't dead we'll be going to the Bank. Or well I _can_ go, if you'd rather do something else. Did you have something you wanted to do or more questions?"

A reply was cut off by a muted thud being heard. Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't get up. A few seconds later a fully dressed Leila appeared. Her neck had several very visible 'bruises' on both sides. "So, there's an owl that Junby isn't letting deliver one of the letters. Here's this one, it doesn't have tracking charms like the other one." Harry stood at that and frowned.

"So Dumbledore is trying to find me huh?" Harry muttered examining the other letter. It was from Remus.

"Theo's removing the charms from the letter right now."

Harry nodded and then turned to his brothers and their friends, most of them look ready to help him. "Finish eating, I'm just going to check on Theo-." The sound of foot steps cut him off as the Slytherin reappeared his previously neat shirt wide open and he had his own 'bruises' on his chest.

Duo let out a very inappropriate whistle. "You two made up fast." Leila flushed and Theodore seemed to be smirking. Harry looked amused at the cocky look on his best guy friend's face.

"You got rid of those charms?"

Theodore became serious and nodded. "There's no charms left, but I can tell you all of them will lead the Order to this general direction once the old man checks. We have to switch properties. He isn't on the access list is he?"

"I removed his name when Lei and I first got here. What do you guys think of France?" Harry questioned giving the guys and their friends half his attention. "We apparently have a very beautiful villa there."

Heero frowned, "We shouldn't move around without some type of plan." Harry's friends looked at him confused.

"Why not? We can totally do that!"

"He knows you're using your family's properties. So wouldn't he think to check all of them?" Quatre answered stirring his tea. Trowa frowned, they should use a property not belonging to the Potters then.

Leila used her wand to cover her hickeys while thinking. "The blood wards Harry!"

"What about them?" He asked as he opened the letter from Remus. "They require my moth-. Oh!" Harry looked up and stared at Trowa a grin appearing. "We shall use Dumbledore's own wards against him!" Theodore rolled his eyes and started re-buttoning his shirt.

Breakfast was forgotten at the moment as everyone look at Harry. Realizing they wanted him to read out loud he sighed, "_Dear Cub, I'm sure the first letter with all the tracking charms has been disabled and you know that the Order will be nearby soon looking. If you're at a Potter Property with your brothers like I suspect then clear out or remove the Headmaster's access to it. Tonks just informed me that your brothers took you away from Lily's sister. She doesn't seem to believe they exist, like most of the Wizarding World. Not surprising really, Lily hid Conan's birth and Ken's mother isn't exactly known to me. A secret Prongs and Padfoot took with them to their graves. I can tell you that Prongs did NOT cheat on Lily at any point in their relationship. If I'm correct then Ken was conceived during one of their off periods and no doubt during one of Padfoot's pub hopping days. I've attached a photo your mum sent the old dog during the first war. I figured you could use the same motivation I did. I will be honest with you Harry, when I first saw you two years ago I was quite surprised your brothers weren't at Hogwarts at well. Even more surprised when Dumbledore didn't appear concerned about it either, especially since he was 'concerned' about Padfoot being after you. I'm not sure things are right with him and am weary of him. I would love to see all three of you together sometime soon. Padfoot and Prongs would kill me for being so serious (and make a stupid first year pun off that). With that I bid you farewell and expect a reply telling me you're safe and with your brothers. (Hopefully relaxing and not worrying about Voldemort. You three are the sons/godsons of the Marauders go crazy and prank some people. Perhaps old Fudge or his toad? I hear the Weasley twins are doing well.)_

_-Remus_

_PS- HARRY JAMES POTTER I KNOW YOU WERE INVOLVED IN THAT INCIDENT IN LONDON. YOUR SCENT WAS THERE! STAY AWAY FROM DEATH EATERS! CONAN AND KEN DON'T LET HIM GET HURT! _

_PSS- Don't forget our old password. (I'm starting to become like Padfoot in our Hogwarts days.)"_

Pulling out his wand, Harry tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The parchment changed from a letter to a photograph. Staring, Harry smiled weakly at the sight of his mother's swollen belly, Ken being feed by their parents and Conan playing with their uncles. Passing the photo to Duo, Harry sighed. "I'm going to reply to it later. Theo, where's the other one?"

The Slytherin passed over the roll of parchment and Harry sighed before reading it out loud. "_Dear Harry, Your disappearance from Privet Drive has been noted. The Headmaster request that you turn up at a certain location in London, to be escorted back to your relatives. If, however, you are in danger, do not reply to this and the Order will be there soon. Also, Dumbledore says not to trust anyone claiming to be your brothers. He is quite convinced they're dead-" _

"He's what? The old geezer is claiming they're dead?" Leila muttered angrily as her wand emitted sparks. Harry looked up at her and shook his head. His lips were in a thin line and his green eyes reflected anger. "Not now, Lei._ considering that haven't turned up anywhere. Unless I see the Potter Tapestry or hear from the Goblins you can understand my hesitance to agree. I've written this letter on behalf of Dumbledore and his Order. Good day Harry, be safe._

_-Remus"_

The gundam pilots frowned claiming two of their own as dead, the old man _really_ had nerve, but it could work to their advantage. "Potter." WuFei said only to have three sets of eyes land on him. "Harry, you'll need to reply quickly. And what were you two on about with blood wards?"

No sooner had WuFei said that did Hedwig appear. Harry smiled at the owl, "Good morning girl. We were eating breakfast, alas it was interrupted by mail. Bacon?" He offered the owl as he took a piece off the table. The owl nipped at him before eating the meat. "Let's see, the Order is possibly on their way here. Lei where's that book on blood magic?"

"My room, I'll go get it." The girl disappeared up the stairs.

Hilde frowned, "Couldn't she have summoned it?" Theodore and Harry exchanged sheepish looks.

"She could have if we had thought of that." Harry replied running a hand through his already messy hair.

Leila bound down the stairs the thick tome in hand. The girl walked over to the table and took Theodore's old seat. Not opening the book she took a piece of bacon and munched on it. "Let's finish up here. Then move to the sitting room."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Quatre found himself sitting close to Trowa, just as Duo made himself comfortable next Heero. Wufei and Sally went to their room to contact Commander Une. Leila was sitting with Hilde and both of them were going through the book on blood magic. Theodore stood over Harry, who was composing a letter to the Order. It was short and simple one:

_Dear Order,_

_My privacy will not be invaded by you people again. So stop trying to find me and allow me to enjoy my summer. Yes, I am quite aware of the maniac after me, he however doesn't know where I am and neither should you. Best place for me is where neither of your organizations know where I am._

_-Harry_

_PS: You didn't bloody well tell me I had brothers you prats!_

Hedwig, along with Remus' owl showed up when he was done. "Sorry, girl I'd rather Remus' owl deliver this. I don't want them to hurt you." The snowy white owl nipped at his fingers displeased. "You can always go hunting outside. I won't be writing letters this summer." Theodore leaned against the wall and glanced at Leila just as his pocket started vibrating and playing music. Leila looked up and glanced around before staring at the Slytherin in obvious confusion. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the muggle device and offered it to his girlfriend.

Leila retrieved the device and looked at the number before frowning and leaving the room. "Everyone has to call someone." Harry complained. Duo and Quatre laughed.

"Doesn't Granger have a phone?" Theodore asked as he took a seat across from Harry. He leaned forward on his hand and looked uninterestedly towards where Leila had left. "You can call her if you want."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his brothers. "Harry~"! Duo called out a grin on his face. "Why don't we go visit this bank? The sooner that's done the better."

"Well Theo?"

The Slytherin shrugged and pulled out his Gringotts key. "Whenever you're ready."

"We'll help Hilde and the others find useful books." Quatre stated standing up with Trowa and Heero. Duo sat on the couch his violet eyes staring down on Hilde. The dark blue haired woman was reading the book determinedly. "Duo?"

The ex gundam pilot stood and shook his head. "Ya, ya, I'm ready to go see this Wizarding Bank."

"Be warned its ran by goblins." Harry informed them as they grouped up.

Theodore rolled his eyes, "If you don't want to land face first *coughHarrycough* then when you feel the pull resist it, you'll stumble instead of falling."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Chang, Po! How are you?" The Commander's cheerful voice questioned. Sally cast a side glanced at WuFei, both were confused.

The blond woman answered. "We're doing well Commander."

"Good! So what is the report on the attack in London?"

WuFei gave the commander an over omitting details about the magical world. Apparently Une noticed because her smile seemed to dim, thankfully in his opinion. "What of the Wizarding World? I know they're in a war and~oh my I wasn't supposed to say that." Then she burst into giggles. WuFei looked at the screen in some type of disbelief before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sally asked the ill-fated questioned, "Are you alright Une?"

"Wind stopped by and explained the Wizarding World to me. Apparently every government except Britain thought it was a smart idea to include me in the loop. Ah and Wind used some charm on me. I've been impossibly happy since."

"Cheering charm." WuFei said. "I'll keep Duo from finding out, otherwise he'll amuse himself. As for Britain's war~." The Chinese man explained the omitted details and what information he could about who they were staying with.

The brunette woman nodded, her serious side poking out. "And, I assume you found out what the was wrong with his blood?"

"Yes, ma'am. You won't believe what it is either..." Sally said explaining about the basilisk venom and phoenix tears. Commander Une's stunned expression was muted and didn't last long because of the overpowered cheering charm.

Lady Une sighed, "You six will mediate the situation in England. Do whatever you can to help eliminate the threat this Dark Lord character possesses."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I hate those things." Duo stated as he helped Harry get off of him. "Why couldn't magic come up with a way that doesn't feel like you're being yanked like a goldfish?" Harry nodded as he stood up and looked around the goblin's office they were in. Theodore landed on his feet and Trowa had stumbled, but remained standing.

Theodore approached his account manager with a nonchalant expression. "I need these three taken to see the Potter Account Manager. Discreetly of course." The Nott Account manager looked at the three, when his eyes landed on Harry, the goblin did the flicker to his forehead. The raven haired Potter wasn't surprised or disturbed in the least used to it. Duo and Trowa noted the flicker and knew that they would have to hide the scar in public.

"Do you have any business yourself Mr. Nott?"

"Just a few things. Let's escort them to their manager first." Harry looked curiously at his best friend. Theodore pretended not to see the look.

The goblin nodded, his face didn't appear pleased at all. "Follow me. Do not slow down." Opening the door the goblin led the way down a hallway that would confuse any person. It was like a maze and when they reached an office with a familiar Gryffin and latin saying on the door they knew they had reached their destination. "Yo, this place is like a maze." Duo stated glancing around. "How do you know where to go?" He asked the goblin.

The goblin grinned showing sharp teeth. "Goblin magic." Theodore wasn't surprised, Harry looked amused and Trowa had nothing to say. "The office for the Potter Family. I suggest the youngest Potter knock as he doesn't have a missing status." Harry moved forward and knocked on the door. The goblin in the seat surprised him.

"Griphook?" The raven haired boy stated surprised. "I didn't realize you were my Account Manager."

Griphook looked at Harry with a grimace. "You remember me? I am surprised considering your kind considers themselves above such things." Harry shrugged in response and allowed Trowa and Duo to step in the room.

"I'll be waiting at the house, as I feel like you are going to be here for a few hours." Theodore stated. Harry nodded.

"See you later then." The Nott heir and his account manager left the room. Turning to Griphook, Harry bowed quickly. "Well, Account Manager we need all the current ledgers, from everything. Also, the Lord and heir rings." Harry paused before nodding, "And one inheritance ritual."

The goblin nodded looking down at him through his glasses. Griphook moved around and placed huge stacks of parchment on the desk in front of them. Harry picked one up and glanced through the numbers. _Bridget's financial books actually worked! I understand most of this stuff._ Green eyes examined the numbers critically. Looking up, Harry saw Trowa leaning against the wall and Duo sitting in the empty chair in front of the desk. "You guys should look at some of these. They're the family finances, and well Trowa you are set to inherit the family company. I don't envy that in the least."

Trowa looked at the offered ledger for a medical company that the Potters had a controlling interest in.

"I so can see Q-ball doing all of Tro's business work." Duo stated glancing through a ledger for the Potter accounts in Gringotts. "Okay, our family is freakin loaded. What's all this converted to Euros?"

Griphook glanced at Harry before replying. "Approximately 120 billion euros, give or take the interest rate on conversion. That's approximately $150 billion in US dollars, give or take on the interest rate." Three stunned males stared at the goblin. "This isn't including Heir Potter's inheritance from Lord Black. Nor is it the amount of money floating around in the muggle world belonging to the Potter family. It also doesn't follow the instructions left in your parents will."

"It's supposed to be split three ways with the title of Lord Potter going to Harry." Trowa stated coming out of shook first.

Duo was still comprehending the fact that he went from an L2 street orphan to a rich guy in the class of Quatre Winner. Harry wasn't in shock from the Potter wealth, more he was shock that he was supposed to inherit anything from Sirius. _I knew that. I knew it and yet I still didn't count on it. _

Trowa was steadfastly comprehending everything and he wasn't too worried about anything. "Is there a way for Harry to see the Black Will before the reading." The goblin grinned nastily at him causing him to stare at it blankly.

"Of course there is, however, you three need to try these on." The goblin sat three boxes on the desk the largest box was near Harry and the smaller on near Duo. Harry opened his box before Trowa could stop him.

The Potter Lord ring stared back at him and Harry couldn't stop himself from sliding the ring on. Trowa kept Duo from opening the box while ignoring his own compulsion to open the middle box. Harry closed his eyes and allowed the magic to wash over him, the ring shrunk itself on his ring finger. The nasty grin on the goblin's face went down a bit. "The ring tests for magic and that you are the rightful owner of it." Griphook growled out glaring at Trowa and Duo.

"Try them on guys. They won't seriously hurt you. Right, Griphook?" The goblin gave a nasty grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure Lord Potter." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Go on, Trowa's the oldest so I made him my main heir and Duo's my secondary heir. I'll have to update my will to include your primary names now." Trowa released Duo and allowed him to grab the smallest box.

"Ow." The braided boy exclaimed, Trowa moved closer- "You didn't tell me it stabs you in the finger."

Harry grinned sheepishly and looked at his own finger. "It does, but magic heals it really fast. Stop being a baby."

"I'm not being a baby." The braided boy slid the ring on his finger and seemed to freeze. Griphook looked too excited [read: dangerous] for Harry's comfort. Duo's eyes flash from blue to purple and back again before settling on blue. Trowa eyed his box and then Duo's current state. Duo's current state didn't last much long as his eyes became blue again. "That was fuckin weird. I swear Lily Potter was talking to me." Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow before turning to Griphook for an explanation.

"In short, the heir ring tests your blood, magic and memories to see if you are worthy of being an heir. You heard Lily Potter undoubtedly talking to your toddler self." Duo nodded.

Trowa placed a hand on the box and didn't wince when it took his blood as well. He slid the ring on and to the surprise of everyone in the office he fell to his knees clutching his head. "What the bloody hell?" Harry said moving closer to his brother. Duo rounded on the goblin glaring at him.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Trowa was on his knees eyes squeezed shut as his head pounded. All of his memories that didn't return when he used the Zero system, forced themselves to the front of his mind. Harry frowned as he knelled next to Trowa and attempted to stop the older male from harming himself.

"Has he ever lost his memories?" The goblin asked with a sneer.

Duo nodded. "Yes, twice as far as we can figure."

"Then he's merely getting all his memories back. You would think you wizards knew how to handle pain." Harry didn't really like Griphook that much anymore. "You wanted an inheritance ritual done? All three of you?"

Harry shook his head. "No just one. Duo." The raven haired Potter held on to his older brother as he fell unconscious. On Trowa' finger the ring had re-sized itself perfectly. Duo glared at the goblin.

"How's this ritual done?" The goblin grinned [at least Duo thought it was a grin].

"Done taking things at face value?" Griphook replied. "The ritual is simple. Three drops of blood on this parchment and we'll have the answers we seek. There is a fee of course."

Harry glared at the goblin. "How much?"

"20 gallons."

"Take it from our trust vault then." Harry said smirking when the goblin looked slightly angry. If he said the Main Vault, the goblin could have tacked on extra fees. Bridget hadn't mentioned how to deal with goblins as no wizard knew how to deal with them completely. She did however tell him the tricks she knew about the goblins. They were greedy bastards that did whatever it took to get gold and guard it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Quatre looked up when the library door opened. Leila stood there and she looked calm, but her emotions were definitely sad. "Miss Leila?"

The American smiled weakly and approached him with a book and sat it down. "This mentions empaths. Hilde mentioned you were in here looking up the government. Harry has books that are more up-to-date and easier to read then what's in here."

"Thank you." The blond replied with a soft smile. "How are you though? Is something wrong?"

Leila shook her head, "Fine. Be sure to read this book, I've got to go before they get back."

"Go? Go where? Home?" Quatre asked looking at the smaller girl in concern. "I had really hoped your parents would allow you to join us. Magic seems to be a wonderful, dangerous thing and you have more experience than most of us going."

"You're very kind Mr. Winner. However, my dad requests that I come home. I'll leave books with Sally and Hilde on healing magic. They should be able to patch you guys up if you need it." Quatre didn't get to reply as the girl ran from the room. He gripped the front of his shirt where his heart was pounding. _You're so sad Miss Leila. I don't understand._ The sadness from Leila was replaced by pain. The grip on his shirt tightened as he groaned out Trowa's name. _Allah, no. Please be alright Trowa._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Voldemort's Lair)

Voldemort paced in the study of Riddle Manor. He would have to move soon, no doubt the old man would think to look here. One of his servants would play host, in fact...Lucius Malfoy had failed him and ended up captured. When he released the man in a few weeks time, Malfoy Manor would be his. For now, Bella would inform her sister.

"Wormtail." The rat-faced man stumbled over to the pacing Dark Lord.

"Y-y-yes my Lord?" He stuttered. Voldemort glared at him.

"Retrieve Bella."

The scared wizard nodded his head, "Of course my Lord, right away." With that stated he scrambled to get out of the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: So, who shall Hilde be paired up with? One of the Weasley Boys? An OC or another GW or GW G-Unit character? Or no pairing for her at all? [A 1xHx2 isn't outta the question either] Should Duo's mother be a controversy or an OC that's never mentioned again? [unless he's being taunted by the baddies (originally I had controversy, but I want my readers input.)]

Any errors let me know so I can correct them! I spent the past few weeks writing this along with some new stories [check out my GW one-shots that feature Heero & Duo], new chapters [Imaginary should be updated soon] and a Gundam Wing CYOA [the freedom of speech website is down though, so I'll post it on luna soon.]

Pretty, pretty please! Review! :)


	10. Somehow I know that there's much more to

Whisper

Summary: Harry is an intelligent boy, he doesn't take the Wizarding World at face value. Learning more about this strange world before September 1st has left Harry giving an Oscar winning performance to keep the Headmaster happy. Too bad the Headmaster is blinded by his power, otherwise he would've known more about the last Potter heir...like the fact he has two older brothers. Ah, not to mention Sirius Black has him engaged already. HP/GW x-over Slight Dumbes Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Chapter 10: But Somehow I know that there's much more to come

Remus left that bedroom a few hours later, a semi-guilty look on his face. In the room he left a sleeping Tonks. When he went up to his room, Hades sat there looking slightly annoyed. "Harry replied back then. Let's see." Harry's note had been short and amusing to say the least. "I doubt Albus will be happy with Harry defying him, but good for him." Hades hooted as a familiar white owl landed and stuck her leg out. "Well then, Hedwig what a pleasant surprise." Remus read the second note from Harry.

_Dear Remus,_

_My first note was slightly rude, but I consider it necessary to make my point. First off, Marauder swear that I cannot reveal my location (however, you still have access for now). Next, they would be delighted __what do you mean delighted? We want to interrog- _**We want to ask questions.**

Remus paused in reading to laugh, obviously the quill had been taken from Harry by his brothers. _See they're really eager prats. __Are not.__ Is too. __Not.__ Too. _**They've taken this argument verbally. This is Conan right now. Uncle Remus, I do have a few things we need to clear up. Harry said you'll know where we are, so let's agree to meet up tomorrow around noon?**

The old werewolf smiled wistfully, so Conan remembered him? Perhaps vaguely, though Lily had said the boy's memory was more advance then average.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Potter Manor

Quatre sat on a couch in the West Wing sitting room, the book given to him by Leila open on his lap. Occasionally his hand would raise up and rub his own heart. A soft pop caused aqua blue eyes to look up. Junby the house elf stood in front of him. "Would Mister Winner sir like anything?"

"Herbal Tea would be wonderful, thank you. Oh and Junby, I apologize for my comment yesterday." The house-elf looked at him and then shook his head.

Junby's tennis ball sized eyes blinked at him. "Master Harry explained and already apologized for Mister Winner. Mister Winner is kind to apologize in person." The elf popped out and a tray appeared with a pot, several containers and a plate of biscuits.

"Something should be done to help those creatures." Quatre muttered to himself. The blond stored the thought away for later, instead he fixed his tea and then started reading the book on special wizarding abilities again. He was currently reading about Seers. The Winner CEO thought the book was oddly ordered. Seeing that the last page of the Seers section was reached he started to read about Empathy. It was a two page section, which caused him to frown silently. _**Those few born with empathy ability, are born in two types: empathic and sympathetic. Each has a unique trait because of their sensitivity to other peoples emotions. Empathic Magic Users are the more powerful of the two. They have the defined ability to feel others emotions, parts of their thoughts and situation. Empathic Users usually develop the ability as they grow. Users of this type general have these traits:**_

_**-Strong mental shields (once trained)**_

_**-Sentimental to all beings**_

_**-abnormal eye color**_

_**-Males of this type tend to be more emotional**_

_**It should be noted that Empathic Users are very likely to find their soul mates, instead of a compatible companion. (See soul mates separately) Males of this type are warned that they can be impregnated. Its not unusual and if it occurs, its been rumored that the male in question, for the duration of the pregnancy, becomes a female until three months after the delivery.**_

The blond stopped reading and stared at the book in disbelief. He could...if he and Trowa-..._dear Allah. _Aqua colored eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out (because guys don't faint). A soft thud was heard as the book hit the floor, as a result the door was opened and WuFei walked in cautiously. The Asian cursed softly when he saw Winner passed out. Looking at the fallen book the Asian male read the page on empathy and felt his lip twitch. Winner could turn into a woman...

Oh he had to make sure he got lots of pictures of Winner as girl.

_If Winner and Barton's relationship develops into anything resembling Yuy's...I'm going to have the best set of blackmail pic~...I sound like Maxwell. This is not good. _

/-/-/-/- (few hours later)

Harry was in the sitting room, his laptop open and he was currently writing an email to Bridget. The woman deserved to know the news.

_Bridget,_

_Don't worry about custody, you can hand it over. The Dursleys already lost theirs. We went to Gringotts today, Duo's blood test came up with a surprising mother. I don't know if you're aware, but the Potter Family married into the Black Family and so we inherently have the genetics for metamorphmagus because Dorea Potter. Well, Duo's a pureblood. Maybe you can help us figure it out, I know you didn't know who his mother is, but at any point did dad and Sirius make some type of truce with Bellatrix?_

_Yeah scary, so Draco is Duo's cousin. I think Duo is pleased to have another relative, "not so much about an evil mother and a stepfather working for a whack job" -his words. Especially, once I told him about them (I tried to be as unbiased as possible too). _

Harry paused in typing to munch on a sugar quill. _Also, I've claimed my Lordship. So I don't need a guardian magically! Dumbledore won't be pleased with that. Griphook was going to have it shown in the muggle world as well, but I rejected the idea. I'd rather stay with my brothers, it's...a nice change._

_ I've passed the books you gave me to my brothers and their friends. I looked at Sirius' will. He left me the title Lord Black (you knew that didn't you?) according to Griphook I can legally take two wives now in the magical world? I don't know if that's a good idea though. Also, I have a marriage contract to Luna Lovegood! Sirius apparently wagered it on some Quidditch match when mum and dad were still alive. The only good thing is that the contract was written with an exit clause if either of us didn't want to get married to the other. Probably the only reason mum didn't kill him and dad for it._

_Theodore's plotting and I'd rather you do something before he does. Its about Leila, her father's being an actual parent (a bit like a responsible one anyway) and we sort of want her to come with us when we go on vacation. I know, you want to know why you should interfere right? Well, see her dad's a Researcher and typically works long hours leaving her alone (Sally Po says it can be considered neglect). Any insight on things we can do that is completely legal and not at all going to equal kidnapping would be welcomed. Hilde and Sally are planning to speak with him first to see if they can change his mind._

_-Harry_

_PS: We'll be heading to France in a few days, we're waiting for the blood wards to settle around the property. _

_PSS: I DON'T WANT THOSE SCORES! I THINK THEY'RE GOING TO BE HORRIBLE! -.-_

_PSS: Trowa's going to visit the company soon with his boyfriend. _

Harry sighed, he hadn't told Bridget much. However, that was fine. A grin appeared on his face as he thought about the shocked look on the woman's face when she saw Quatre Winner with his brother. Oh, and to think Quatre didn't know his company's rival CEO was his boyfriend. Duo and Harry had inside jokes now.

"Oh, baby brother!" Harry felt his eyebrow twitch as he ignored the slightly warm, pleased feeling he got upon hearing Duo's voice. "How's the email goin'?" Duo asked as he leaned over Harry and then rested his chin on the messy raven locks.

"It's done. Get off me."

Duo shook his head. "Nah, don't want to baby brother. Look at this! You're so cute and tiny and adorable." Harry's face flushed red as he was forced to look at a baby picture of himself. Duo had been exploring the manor and found the photo somewhere.

"Why don't you ever do this to Trowa?" Harry asked. The taller brunet in question was in his room under strict orders to rest by Sally and Hilde. Quatre was in the room with him, Harry didn't know if there was much rest being gotten.

Duo tapped Harry's forehead. "Easy, if I stood over Tro like this he'd toss me across the room. If I tried teasing him with a baby picture he'd stare at me as if I _lost _my mind. Yep, not as fun as you baby brother." Harry rolled his eyes. Duo had taken the news his mother was a crazy psycho in stride. Well, if that stride included Duo paling and saying he was going to kill the crazy bitch for trying to kill Harry. Heero had examined the spot where Duo had been forced to cut himself and frown when he couldn't even see the smallest trace of it ever being injured. Harry wasn't sure that Heero was taking the idea of magic that well.

"Heero!" Harry called out. The Asian man in question glanced over from his seat and looked at his lover's brother. Knowing he had the man's attention he gestured to the braided male. "Don't you want to drag him off and shag or something? You know distr~!"

Duo covered Harry's mouth and grinned at his lover. Heero sighed as he figured out what the younger boy wanted. "Can't I plan in peace Duo?"

"If you really wanted to plan Mr. Yuy you'd be in our room as far away from me as possible." The Asian man scoffed, as if he'd leave his boyfriend alone. Duo was the type that need supervision otherwise he would get into trouble.

Hilde, who was in the room going through a few books, rolled her eyes. "You need supervision and I don't really count." The blunette smirked at him. "I practically let you get away playing with who-knows-what and doing who-knows-what."

"I do not!" Duo whined good naturedly. Harry could see the smile on his brother's face and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll be good. Where's Fei?"

The three occupants of the room exchanged looks and sighed. "I'm gonna check on Theo." Harry said when it became apparent his brother was plotting. Leaving the room quickly and quietly, Harry walked down the hall to his best friend's room. Reaching the door, he knocked before opening the door it. Sitting on the couch was a brooding Slytherin. _Depressed Theo or Hyper Duo? _The Gryffindor stepped in the room. He'd take his chances with Theo anytime. The room was depressingly dark and it slightly annoyed Harry. "You do know she left willingly, right? Well as much as one being ordered home can be. I know Quatre said she was sad, but you won't be much use if you're in a worse state then her."

"Shut up." The Slytherin said glaring at him.

Harry sighed as he walked closer to the Slytherin and sat on the nearest chair. "Look, you're being ridicules. Think about it. Lei's far from being helpless, even around her family." The Gryffindor kept himself from wincing, Leila's family was probably her biggest weakness. Both males knew her mother hated her because of magic, since her parents split her father became a workaholic and her two older brothers were questionable. So Theodore's worry was well founded. Especially if she had to visit her mother for any reason.

"Harry...look at this." The Potter Heir leaned over and felt his eyes widen. "If anything happens to her, you can understand why I would be angry."

Harry nodded, he hadn't known Theodore was planning that. "She might not be too pleased."

"Before I talk her into it you mean." The Nott Heir stated a smirk starting to reappear on his face.

Harry shook his head, "How are you planning to do this? It won't be easy you know."

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Leila sat on her bed, laptop open and notebook beside her. She was for all intents and purposes according to her lovely father _grounded_. Apparently Duo and the others showing up at her father's flat looking for Harry and her was one of the causes. The American was sure the Preventer Agents hadn't meant to do that, but they had and so here she was not allowed outside of the apartment for the next few weeks. Even then, she'd be going to stay with her magic hating mother in America. _I'm jumping for freaking joy here, _She thought sarcastically.

"Leila, get in here. _Now_." The emphasis on now made the girl wince. Her father had taken to making sure she did extra chores under his supervision. Moving the laptop aside the girl was thankful for small miracles, like her father _not_ noticing the two bruises on her neck- make up was a wonderful thing...sometimes. Her mother had no punishment worse than what her father would/could do to her.

Walking the short distance to the kitchen, the girl poked her head over the island bar. "Yes, dad?" In her father's hand it looked like something from Hogwarts had shown up. Which was odd, usually things showed up earlier. Then again the year hadn't been normal with Umbridge taking over for a few months.

"Theodore Nott." The girl froze, "Apparently, your transfiguration's professor has given you a few detentions for being caught after curfew with him."

_McGongall, I had no opinion of you...but now I freaking hate you._ "Just two times." _Then we moved closer to the dungeons, because Snape doesn't care. _

"I see." The calmness of her father's voice caused her to want leave. "Leila, I understand you are a teenager and wanting to be around boys is natural..." _Oh God-i-don't-believe-in not the freaking talk from my dad._

Leila covered her ears, "No dad. Just don't." The girl heard her father sigh.

"Fine, I'll talk to your mother about it." _Gee, pick my casket out as well. _"Just...be safe Princess and don't rush into things." Her father's own hazel eyes looked at her and she suddenly felt bad. Especially considering what happened between her and Theo less than a few hours ago. Leila couldn't help, but nodded. "I love you Princess. Now be on your best behavior and you're punishment might end earlier."

"Love you too, daddy." Brown eyes stared off to the side. "Anything else?" She asked quietly.

Darryl looked at his teenage daughter and sighed. She looked guilty and that made him worry about what that _boy_ had done to his innocent daughter. "Are you dating this boy?" The look on his face must have scared her as her brown eyes flickered green.

"Yes sir." Was the quiet answer.

Darryl smiled, a very strained one. "I have to meet him then. It won't be that bad, Princess. I'm sure your brothers won't mind meeting him either." _Somehow, I don't see me having a boyfriend after that meeting._

"Of course. I'm just going to finish working on my summer assignments." He nodded, that daughter of his wasn't going to be out of his sight until she left for America. No way was that _boy _going to do anything with her. Which reminded him..."Leila." He called out.

The witch in questioned stopped walking and looked back. "Yes sir?" Her father had a smirk on his face and for some reason that didn't make her feel better.

"You'll be coming to work with me. I signed you up for a temporary summer internship with the Department of Magical Artifacts at work, Sam owed me a favor. Anyway you'll be working with them for now, if you do good I might decline your mother's invite for you."

Leila didn't care about her father's deal. He just got her into the Department of Magical Artifacts...what better place to learn more about horcruxes and how to destroy them? The witch nodded not letting her emotions show. _I may have been put in the best position to find out more about horcruxes while they're away...I may even be able to track them down, I have to tell Harry and Theo._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Spinners End

"Well Severus? How long until its done?" The dark haired witch asked beside her, stood a blond with similar aristocratic features.

The Potion Master checked the cauldron heat before turning to the black haired witch that had once been a beauty. "Bella, if you ask again something may go _wrong _with it."

"You wouldn't dare!" The look on the hook noised potion brewers face said otherwise. "The Dark Lord wishes to have my _memories_ and _looks_ restored. You interfere with that and you'll join those pesky aurors. I don't trust you, but the Dark Lord does. I won't question his judgment."

Snape checked the delicate potion again. "I'm quite aware as to why the Dark Lord requires this potion. What I don't understand is why he's using it on you."

"Are you saying something about my looks?"

"Azkaban hasn't been kind to you." Was the reply. Nacrissa looked at the two of them before sighing. The blond figured there was some kind of sexual tension between the two.

"Severus, Bella be civil. Severus I've come to ask you for a favor. The Dark Lord is sure to punish Lucius and by extent Draco. Please tell me you'll help Draco? He won't be able to succeed at with whatever mission the Dark Lord gives him."

Bellatrix glared at her younger sister. "Really Cissy? You're trusting him? You should be honored our Lord wishes to use him before he's marked. _If_ I had a child it would be the highest _honor_." Nacrissa looked at her sister and frowned, Bella would never have maternal instinct like she did. Snape merrily rolled his eyes, his comments kept to himself.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: Let's see...I've set up several chains that haven't been pulled yet. And you guys are probably gonna be upset I didn't finish the Gringotts scene. That scene however would have been dragged on and there's no reason for me to do that when I can explain it another way. Also, I went through my reviews (before the last chapter) and realize...People **do not** **read author notes or chapter titles. **Legit, the reviews complaining about my Year 3 special annoys me, damn dummys don't freakin read (ironically).

Hilde Pairings (so far in the polls): [keep voting as you can see]

Weasley Twins- 1

Weasley (all 5 of them?)- 1

Charlie Weasley- 1

Neville- 1

1xHx2- 1

somehow I know


	11. Feels like the weight of the world

Whisper

Summary: Harry is an intelligent boy, he doesn't take the Wizarding World at face value. Learning more about this strange world before September 1st has left Harry giving an Oscar winning performance to keep the Headmaster happy. Too bad the Headmaster is blinded by his power, otherwise he would've known more about the last Potter heir...like the fact he has two older brothers. Ah, not to mention Sirius Black has him engaged already. HP/GW x-over Slight Dumbes Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

A/N: Oh, wow...I re-read Theo and Harry's convo and it does sound like Lei's preggos. *shakes head* She's not, I see my convo wasn't written properly. (**that and Lei being preggo is amusing to me...but not in my story...for now...maybe in an epilogue or something)**

**JTFLAM**- Goddang it will you PLEASE leave me an email address to reply back to you on (this sadly frustrates me). As for Bella and Harry's two titles...plot chains that are going to be pulled together. Thank you for the review though!

Chapter 11: Feels like the weight of the world

Leila looked nervously at the adult before her. Amy Hollesen was a woman in her thirties with dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. She was also assistant Director of the Department of Magical Artifacts. "Miss Brown, here's where you'll be working." Leila glanced at the desk in the small office and inwardly sighed, outwardly she gave a small smile. "You're just interning so we won't give you too much work. All the files that aren't sealed by the ICW are yours for you to browser. Just make sure all the paperwork is kept down and everyone has their coffee. Any questions?"

"Yes, ma'am...there's a computer. So are all the files are kept electronically as well as on paper?" Leila asked as she eyed the HP desktop.

Amy nodded as she caught a memo flying. "Yes, we don't use parchment around here. It's such a waste of resources that the British Wizarding World's continued use of it is damaging too nature." Leila nodded absentmindedly, her mind looking wondering at the type of security on the computer. Considering it was wizards and witches...not much...which meant she was going to find what she was looking for. "Miss Brown, your password is 'newgirl'. Feel free to change it." With that Amy disappeared into the 'real' offices in the normally dangerous department.

"Thank you ma'am." Leila said with a slight bow before moving to the computer and signing in. Adults were such trusting idiots. She just had information on potentially useful weapons handed to her, but first...filing and answering phone calls. Then she would start browsing the files. If Harry's brother really was a gundam pilot then he probably had computer skills and she could probably get him to help her cover her tracks. Leila smirked slightly, Voldemort and his Death Munchers were going to lose. The semi-distracted Ravenclaw didn't notice another Hogwarts student staring at her as he walked by the open office door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione frowned as she paced in her room. Her parents weren't going to let her visit the Weasleys that summer, they wanted her muggle schooling to continue. The witch knew that her desire to stop muggle schooling after third year had been a problem with her parents. For the past two years, her relationship with her parents had been strained because they didn't understand the magical world and they weren't exactly wanted in it either.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Dr. Granger asked as she poked her head into her teenage daughter's room. It was a very neat room and most of the baby blue colored walls were hidden behind bookshelves. The desk even had books on it neatly and a few pictures from Hogwarts of her best friends. The dentist frowned at the sweets sitting on the desk undoubtedly from the Weasley Family. She made a mental note to throw them away for Hermione.

The bushy haired witch stopped pacing and sighed. "Yes, mum. I just hope I have all my textbooks in here. Oh, what was I thinking dropping my normal schooling?" Hermione didn't notice her mother's smile when she didn't use that 'm' word. Grabbing her backpack, Hermione scanned the room herself and frowned at the sweets from the Weasleys. She didn't care for junk food because she was a dentist daughter...but the pepper imps were her favorites.

"I'm going to throw those away later. They will riot your teeth if I don't." Hermione smiled at her mother and nodded.

"Thank you mum, I was going to do it myself." _After hiding a few pepper imps and chocolate frogs._

The two Granger women met the only man in the sitting room. "Well ladies, are you ready for the day? Hermione, we'll drop you off at summer school. Do you have enough money to get back on the bus?"

"Yes dad." Hermione replied after checking her wallet.

Dr. Granger nodded at his daughter state before pulling out his wallet, while his wife moved around him grabbing the car keys. "Here's money for lunch then, oh and books." The man handed Hermione a stack of bills. "Don't come home with too many books."

"I'll try not too." Hermione replied with a smile as she followed her parents out the door. Despite the Wizarding World being in danger, the normal one wasn't and she was happy for that. Though she was worried about Harry. Which reminded her, she should email him later.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Luna dear," Xenophilius Lovegood stated as he peeked into the room of his teenage daughter. The blond girl was in front of a computer. It was an old one that used to belong to his wife.

Silvery-blue eyes looked away from the monitor and towards her father. "The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are migrating soon."

The graying man nodded a smile starting to appear on his face. "I thought as much, shall we go hunting for them soon?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. I want to investigate the Nargle activities first. They've been in a frenzy lately." Luna tilted her head, her silvery-blue eyes taking on a darker silver hue. "I don't think Nargles and Snorkack are meant to mate together."

The owner of the Quibbler looked at his daughter and nodded again. "Oh Merlin, what will happen?"

"The rest of the Snorkacks are going to be very angry, the Snorkacks should beware of potions."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"HARRRRRY!" The green eyed wizard being called looked up from his computer. In the doorway of his room stood his brother Duo in sweats. "Get dressed pipsqueak, we're gonna exercise."

Harry looked at the braided male as if he were insane. "Come again?" Duo's lip twitched upward at Harry's statement.

"I want you to get your lazy ass up. Get sweats, shorts whatever the hell you work out in and put it on. Duh. Oh and loan Theo something."

Green eyes stared into cobalt blue. "Work-out?" The small wizard wondered if he could reach his wand fast enough to stun his insane brother.

"Of course. First thing about fighting a war- always be in shape. You've gotta be able to outrun or have more stamina then the baddie."

"Not that it helped you much eh?" A familiar voice said. "I remember seeing your mu-" Duo's eyes flashed.

"Shut up Chang." the Chinese man chuckled. "Why are you in a good mood anyway? What happened to Q-ball? He seemed...nervous...around Tro."

Harry could only sit on his bed as the two Preventers entered his room. "Oh, that book Brown loaned Winner. Heh, let's just say there's a reason Winner reminds us of a girl."

Duo frowned and tilted his head. "A girl? I'll admit he's kinda a softy and not to mention kind of stubborn slash nosy about things...but he doesn't remind me of a girl that much." Harry kept quiet, coming from the Dursley household he knew the best way to be forgotten is to not draw attention to himself. "WHY ARE YOU STILL SITTING? LITTLE BROTHER DON'T MAKE ME DRESS YOU MYSELF."

Harry made sputtering sounds before hopping off his bed and moving towards his wardrobe, except it doesn't work around Duo apparently. He doubted he had workout clothes. The thought of exercising outside of Quidditch was really a foreign concept. Besides Dudley and his gang usually fixed that problem by chasing after him. Except the last few summers, but those were because of Hogwarts, the Weasleys and Sirius. Pulling out shorts and a tank top, Harry grabbed an extra set for Theo and couldn't help but wonder _what _he was getting into.

Twenty minutes later and the two Hogwarts students were jogging [read: running for dear life] away from Duo and WuFei. "Get back here and train! How else are you going to survive fighting?" Duo called out.

"I'm fighting old people, I don't need to exercise." Harry replied back, only to turn around and get a face full of water. "Oh god, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A WATER GUN?" Hilde giggled as she shot both Hogwarts student back towards the former gundam pilots.

"You learn what we want to teach you Potter, Nott or we'll leave you behind when it comes to fighting." The Chinese male said from behind him.

Harry glared at WuFei, "You can't do that. You know this is my fight. I didn't want an-"

"Shut up and whine to people that care about it. You're family. Deal with it." WuFei stated before crossing his arms. "Brown may have been the only one with common sense. Now finish the stretches and since you like running you can do 50 laps around this pond." The Asian man gestured to a nearby body of water.

Hilde aimed her water gun at Duo and shot him. "Aw babe that hurt~!"

"Torturing Harry and Theo on this fine day?" She asked casually as she aimed the gun towards the sky and shot upward.

"Torture, training same difference. It was Heero that gave me the idea. He pointed out how Theo and Harry are basically civilians fighting." Hilde nodded watching as WuFei showed the boys how to stretch properly, while the water landed on Duo and herself.

"They'll survive this just because you five are involved now." Duo nodded. "You'll have to tell them the truth about yourselves eventually. I think he may suspect you already." Looking at the gun, the girl frowned. It was empty now,

Duo nodded, "Well Oz did plaster my face on TV." Serious blue eyes looked at the blunette across from him. "We'll tell him the truth soon."

"I hope its not after someone does something to him to get back at any of you." A frown crossed his face and his eyes flashed purple.

Harry wasn't having to much trouble keeping pace, Theodore was on the other hand. "Don't -pant- worry Theo once Lei sees -pant- your muscles she'll be -pant- all over you."

The Slytherin wizard glared at him, but it wasn't effective in his current physical state. "Just like -pant- Lovegood?" Harry's face turned a deeper shade of red as Theo slowed his run down and wiped brown locks of hair out of his face. He didn't know how muggles could do this everyday, he was ready to knell over.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In London, a red-haired female paced in her room. She was stuck inside cleaning this stupid house, instead of at home getting a tan. When she married Harry, she'd have this place torn down just to satisfy herself. Dark creatures, books and artifacts it was all so bloody frustrating. Ginny Weasley didn't want to clean another inch of Grimmauld Place. Instead she focused her thoughts on the Boy-who-lived-to-marry-her.

Harry noticing Luna wasn't in her plans. Nor is the muggle way of communicating that Luna had going with him. Maybe Ginny should write him anyway. He's bound to reply to it. The red-haired teen didn't realize that voicing her thoughts was a bad idea. Especially when a certain werewolf caught every word being uttered. Remus was sure Harry would be interested in that.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A snowy white owl landed the desk of Draco Malfoy. The blond looked at Potter's owl, before taking the letter and looking at the seal. It was the OFFICIAL Potter Family seal, which caused the blond to frown. Hadn't he thought Potter ignorant of Pureblood Traditions? Breaking the seal he opened the letter, not noticing the tiny cut on his thumb healing.

_Dear Draco,_

_My name isn't important at the moment, just know I'm related to both Harry and yourself. I know of your predicament and I'm on helping you. I just need you trust Harry and me. You have a French villa dont ya? Harry says you used to brag about it. If so take a trip to the Tower. We'll be there in five days time around 1400 hours._

_D_

The Slytherin looked at the letter before pulling out his wand and setting fire to it. What Tower in France was this bloody moron talking about? More importantly what time is 1400 hours? The pale blond ran a hand through his hair. The Dark Lord wanted to give him a mission soon, after retrieving his father from Azkaban. _There were a few weeks until that happened...maybe Zabini would know the answers...but Zabini wasn't exactly trustworthy. No what about that half-blood that Nott's always around? What's her name again? Bollocks...I don't remember. _Grey eyes glared at the ashes before he waved his wand and vanished them.

He needed to figure out the answers soon.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Oi! Forge...don't you think its rather odd that the Headmaster is hunting for Harrikins instead of arming the public against Volde?" A red haired twin quietly asked his identical brother. The younger twin glanced around the shop watching their old classmates grab things off the shelves.

The older brother nodded, blue eyes twinkling in mischief. "Indeed Gred. Perhaps we should send our silent partner a set of products?"

"Mum will kill us if he uses them against the Order...but I never did like the Order of Fried Chicken."

The Twin Weasleys rung customers up then closed shop for their lunch break and moved around grabbing both sample and tested products. "Make sure he gets a warning label for some of these, especially the newer ones. Oh and where's that letter we wrote him?" George asked as Fred piled things into the box.

"Look in the desk drawer to the right." The twins moved around their flat/shop grabbing things. They were worried about their little brother, but proud of his disappearing act.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remus reached the fireplace in the sitting room of Grimmuald Place. Snape was in the room, his dark eyes staring at the werewolf in disdain. The Head of Slytherin raised an eyebrow at the obviously being discreet man. "Sneaking off to see Potter are you?"

"Which Potter?" The werewolf asked with a smirk, any child of James Potter would always be a bane of that greasy bat's existence.

Severus Snape narrowed his eyes at Remus. "The other two are alive?" The werewolf saw a calculating look appear in Snape's eye.

"Surely Albus told you that?" Remus said coyly. The old werewolf checked his watch. "Nice conversation we're having, let's not do this again."

Snape glared at him, "Why weren't they at Hogwarts if they were alive all this time?"

"I'm going to get that story now." Remus said reaching for floo powder. Grabbing a handful and tossing it in, amber eyes watch the flames turn green.

The Order's spy frowned, "Be careful. The Dark Lord doesn't recall their existence anymore. Albus is denying that they are alive anymore."

"You want me to tell you, don't you?" Snape smirked, but didn't reply. "You hate Harry and more importantly you still hold a grudge against a deceased man. Why should I tell you?"

"It would be rather unfortunate if Albus were to kick you out Order Headquarters for concealing information on Potter's whereabouts." Snape replied calmly, crossing his arms and smirking at the werewolf. "Not to mention what the Weasleys will have to say on the matter." Remus was pretty sure he understood why his friends hated the greasy man in front of him.

"I'll tell you what I can." Remus stated before walking into the fireplace saying, "Potter Library," in a low tone. Reaching the fireplace he stopped spinning and was looking in, had the boys changed the password and not told him? "Lily." He said with hesitance. The last Marauder sighed in relief as he was allowed out of the fireplace, only to blink at the sight of a gun barrel. Cold blue eyes glared at him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: So...yeah the minor/secondary characters wanted appearances. Anyway please read and review! Thanks a bunch! Next chapter will be the same day...then the next day...and maybe a time skip (Malfoy~~!). Also, my rant at the end of the last chapter about not reading A/N wasn't aimed at you guys! You guys are freaking amazing and I love you all dearly for your positive reviews. No, it was aimed at the dunderheads that read my HP story "Imaginary", they'll get that rant too [not that they're gonna read it] when I update it soon.

Hilde Pairings (so far in the polls): [voting ends soon...probably when I get tired counting votes]

Weasley Twins- 5

Weasley (all cept Ron)- 1

Charlie Weasley- 3

Bill- 1

Neville- 2

1xHx2- 2


	12. Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly

Whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**Review Replies: **

rachelwriting- No Bill/Harry! Sorry. Hilde's the only one that I'm pairing up for now. Thank you for the review!

Seren- Bill for Hilde you mean? Thank you for reviewing!

Chapter 12: Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly

_[AC 196: November]_

"_Theo what's wrong?" Leila asked softly resting a hand on his arm. The quiet Slytherin slid the book away from him and towards Harry. Harry, who was sitting across from Theodore, pulled the book closer to him and read the page. The Ravenclaw among them glanced back and forth confused. Harry's face had paled and then flashed with annoyance before he slid the book towards the pair again. _

"_Read." Theo instructed quietly. His voice was softer than usual which meant he was angry. Reading the page Leila frowned as she realized why her friends were angry. _

"_Horcrux- the splitting of one's soul. Used by Dark Wizards and Witches for immortality quests." She summarized, glancing through the page, it didn't say how to do it. The book instead listed the signs of a horcrux affecting a person or area. _

_Harry spoke a frown apparent on his lips, "That would be how Tom Riddle managed to posses Ginny. A horcrux survives off the life force around it and will take over the body of anyone stupid enough to be near it."_

"_This book is at least 200 years old. It was hidden in the very back of my family's library. I picked it up because it looked like an interesting read. There's no way the Dark Lord could have used them. There are not any books on the process, at least none in print anymore." Theodore pointed out. Leila checked the page after the horcruxes before nodding to herself, seemingly ignoring both boys._

"_The book doesn't say how to destroy them and well...Theodore unless you have a better explanation for a journal that could talk and was content to drain the life force of an 11-year-old girl. Do share with the class."_

_The Slytherin looked at the book, Leila was leaning on and sighed. "Let's say it is the method used by the Dark Lord. If the journal was one, he shouldn't have been able to come back last year."_

_The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were quiet thinking over the statement. "Well, we don't know how they're made. We just know it splits the soul. So maybe he had a back up one?" Leila reasoned. _

"_More than one back up." Harry muttered his green eyes flashed as he stared at the table top not seeing it. "What's a magically powerful number in Arithmancy?" _

"_Seven." Leila replied without hesitance. "Seven in the muggle world is a double Mercenne Prime, the lowest lowest number that can't be the sum of three squared intergers. Magically, seven is a number that by default increases power. Powerful wards have been proven to have seven used in the arithmancy development, the number 9 is also a power generator. Seven is also considered a number of divinity." Both boys stared at the Ravenclaw after she finished her explanation. Her face flushed when she realized that they were staring because she had rambled. _

_Harry recovered first and laughed. "If I had not seen Hermione do something similar many times before I would have wonder if you needed to breathe at all." Leila didn't say anything, instead her hazel eyes landed on the quiet Slytherin._

_Theodore smiled weakly and slid his free hand on top of the one that rested on his arm. With a gentle tug the younger girl was in front of him. "Cute." Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the now abandoned book instead of looking at the couple in front of him snog. _

"_Hey, hey I'm still in here." Harry reminded them when the table shook because of Leila being pushed into it as her boyfriend proceeded to dominate her small frame. "God, you two are impossible." The Gryffindor mumbled before checking his watching and cursing. "I need to go revive Umbitch now. I think my detention should be over now." _

_Leila giggled when Theo started trailing kisses down her neck. "You should really stop stunning her one day."_

"_Just as soon as she stops looking like a toad and will you two please get a room." Harry muttered, Leila was like a sister and watching her with Theo wasn't really working him at the moment._

_Theodore growled softly and then rested his chin on the newly bruised skin of his girlfriend. "Why don't you leave if we're disturbing you so much?"_

"_Because Lei's smart about everything except you. So you can separate or I can hose you both down. I'm getting better at using that spell because of you two." The coupled glared, but separated. "Thank god Ron and Hermione haven't found __**their**__ hormones or I swear I'd talk to Luna all day."_

_Leila laughed and nodded her head. "He's right Theo." The Slytherin didn't look convinced of it, but wisely didn't comment._

"_I think Voldemort really did create seven of those fowl things. Is it really a coincidence that Malfoy Senior chose the 7__th__ child of his enemy to pass a horcrux to? Considering Lei's crash course in seven, I really don't think so. Besides Volde is one of those predictable villains. As for destroying them, we can do that with Basilisk poison. I destroyed the diary with the Basilisk's fang."_

"_Are you going to go back in the Chamber and get more of the fangs then?" Leila asked as she pulled Theodore's hands away from her hips. _

_Harry's green eyes looked thoughtful, "I don't think that's a good idea at the moment. Dumbledore may have placed wards on the Chambers entrance. I should have explored it when I had the chance. Slytherin didn't seem like the type of guy to have just one entrance into that place."_

"_You left a large, dead basilisk underneath the school?" Theodore questioned crossing his arms. Leila knew that the Slytherin was really pouting over her pulling away from him._

_Harry nodded, "I did. They don't start rotting until ten years after their death. This one was rather large so it maybe longer."_

"_You are going to have it harvested aren't you?"_

_The Gryffindor nodded, "Not yet though. We've got to get rid of Voldemort. I think I'm going to modify Umbridge's memory."_

"_She's using a blood quill. What are you going to do about the words that are __**supposed**__ to be carved in to your hand?" Leila asked worriedly her hazel eyes looking at the back of his left hand that was lightly scarred. Harry had started stunning the woman about an hour into his normal detentions with her, just because the woman was too stupid to realize he did it. It was during his third week of detention that the idea occurred to him. _

"_An illusion charm?"_

_Theodore shook his head, "You should really report her. It is illegal."_

"_I like knowing that the class she teaches is actually her biggest weakness. That and its just plain fun to have some to practice some of my new spells on."_

_Leila sighed shaking her head. "I'll see what I can dig up about our resident villian when I get home. Tom Marvolo Riddle, correct?"_

_Harry nodded and felt a small grin appear on his face. He liked how his chances to survive in the Magical World increased at that moment._

**[AC 197: July]**

A brunette woman read through business proposals without much enthusiasm. Since Conan...well Trowa, was now 18 he was technically supposed to be handling all of this paper work. She had no problem handing the job to him if he wanted it, it was his by birthright. "Bridget?" The job surely hadn't helped her social life that much. She was still unmarried and not ready to have a boyfriend anytime soon. Despite all the corporate parties she attended on behalf of the company, she didn't date other business guys. They weren't trustworthy enough in her opinion.

"Yes?" Bridget replied to her assistant without looking up. The woman was a blonde with green eyes and she looked just as tired as Bridget felt.

Amber Brooks, retook her seat on the shuttle next to her boss. "An interspace call came through a few minutes ago. Steven needs to know soon if we applied for student interns with any schools."

"We haven't." Bridget stated sharply before moving her eyes away from the papers on her lap. "Why would he need to know that? It's rather dangerous to have teenagers near sensitive information within certain departments."

Amber nodded. The blond woman offered her boss a nervous smile. "I'm certain we'll know more details when we land."

"Please buckle up in preparation for the entrance into Earth's atmosphere. We'll be landing at the London International Spaceport in 20 minutes." A male voice stated calmly over a loud speaker in the space shuttle. Bridget was frowning not happy at all. Amber fastened her seat belt first and then held the offered business proposals so Bridget could do the same just as the shuttle started to rumble.

"I hate riding in shuttles." Bridget mumbled, taking the papers back before glancing out the window at the approaching Earth surface. Being honest with herself, she was happy to feel the calming magic of Earth which was very different from the wild magic in space.

/-/-/-/- 30 Mins later -/-/-/-/-/

"Miss Rosen, you have the rest of the afternoon off. Will you be going to the office anyway?" Amber stated holding a cellphone away from her mouth. The pair were in a black London Town car limousine that was rented by under the company's name.

Bridget nodded her head. Somehow she doubted whatever she found out at the office today would be good news.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Before Remus showed up)

"I think Duo's having too much fun beating up on Harry." Quatre stated quietly to Trowa. The green eyed male wasn't looking out the window, instead he was focusing on the book in his lap. The couple were in Trowa's room. Quatre's aqua eyes left the window and turned to his boyfriend. Trowa's memories were probably bothering him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Trowa didn't answer as he stared at the photo album Harry loaned him. There was a photo of his parents wedding, he remembered that day because he was only two years old. His grandparents on both sides had practically smothered him with love that day. Lily, his mum had picked him up during the reception and smothered him with kisses, not to mention dazzling smiles. Duo had been taken care of just like him. The red haired woman had practically loved them equally, his father loved playing with them. "I was two, Duo was one. Our grandparents on our father's side took care of us while they were on their honeymoon. Padfoot always visited while they were away."

"You have an eidetic memory." Quatre whispered to himself. Trowa nodded. "It must have been damaged."

Green eyes looked at the page of his eleven year-old brother wearing robes sitting outside of a giant castle with two other students with him. "Dumbledore erased our memories, then I was left with another family, the Blooms." Quatre nodded to and placed a hand on his boyfriend's arm. He doubted that was the only thing bothering Trowa. "The Blooms were innocent bystanders during a bombing two weeks later. Cathy's parents died and we were separated with me losing my memories again." Quatre took the book from Trowa and smiled softly, a faint trace of sadness on his face.

"We'll get the old man later." Leaning forward Quatre kissed his boyfriend. Trowa's arms snaked around the blond before he pulled away and stared into the aqua colored eyes. Something about the blond made him feel protective and relaxed.

"We should check on Harry." Trowa said. The tall brunet held Quatre's hand as he pulled the smaller blond towards the door where the others were 'exercising'. Quatre's mind ran through all the information he knew about Albus Dumbledore. There wasn't a lot, but the old man was a mastermind in his own right. Taking Harry out of the school should have been an option, except considering the man's efforts to find them it would be pointless. The blood wards were a new addition to the old ones that were already on the property. Complex wards could be taken down if there was enough power and being outside itself was somewhat of a danger.

Quatre stepped outside of the Potter Property and glanced at the back of the house. There were plenty of rooms and security done magically.

"QUATRE!" The blond turned around only to have his hand raise up and catch...a water gun? Duo grinned and waved him over. "Harry and Theo need the motivation."

Harry and Theo were both soaked, their shirts clinging to them. Quatre smiled, it was obvious both boys were ready to knell over. "Better idea Theo. We go to Voldie and make a truce. That'll at least ma...AHHHHHHHHHHH COLD! BLOODY HELL DUO." Trowa sighed as he glanced at his boyfriend before stepping away from the blond and pulling Duo's damp braid. Harry glared at Duo, who smirked in return. WuFei stepped in Harry's path way.

"Language Harry." Quatre chided lightly as he held the water gun rather loosely. Duo was muttering a string of 'ow ow ow my poor braid' over and over as Trowa pulled him away from the teens. "Explanation Duo?"

"Training Q-ball." Trowa disarmed Duo, who pouted at his older brother. "Now, now Trowa I need that! Can I has?" Quatre laughed when he saw the look on the older male's face. The normally calm expression had only the smallest hints of confusion. Duo pulled his braid free and eyed the water gun. "Pleeeeease big brother?" His blue eyes became wide and innocent looking.

Hilde was laughing, leaning on Theodore after drying him off with a spell. The Slytherin in question looked mostly bored with only the faintest trace of annoyance. Harry was having a staring contest with WuFei, ignoring Duo and missing the fact that his clothes were also spelled dry.

"Ahem." Harry's green eyes snapped around looking for an overgrown toad before landing on Sally. The field medic held his mobile in her hand. "This was ringing." WuFei rolled his eyes as he watch Harry walk pass him to get the phone.

Everyone tried and failed to stop staring at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived was used to it and therefore ignored it, instead he answered his phone when it rung again. "Potter."

Harry's emerald eyes brightened as a goofy grin crossed his face. "Ah, I see. Did I mention I love you? You're the best." A frown, "That's odd. I'll mention it to them." Lapse of silence, "Ah, well I'm sure I can get that arranged soon." The others looked interested and Harry only smirked at them not surprised. "That makes sense, especially considering the odds." Nodding Harry end the call with a 'send an email, thanks.'

Theodore rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Harry was waiting for, someone to ask about the call. Duo was the lucky soul to ask if if it was his girlfriend. "Course not, I don't have one of those unfortunately." He added the last part at Theodore, who rolled his eyes. "Actually, it was Bridget. Apparently, something odd is going on with the London Branch of the company." Trowa nodded for Harry to continue.

"Underage internships to Hogwarts students are being granted. The man in charge doesn't _remember_ filling out paperwork for that or even having the Hogwarts Board of Directors give us approval for it."

"Wait, wait...are you saying Voldemort may have placed a spy inside our company?" Duo asked a frown on his face. Quatre frowned, that was never a good thing. The blond knew all to well how that could turn out if the company was working on something big.

Harry nodded, "Appears so, it isn't a matter of public record that the Potter's own the company. I doubt when he placed his spy, he accounted for the fact that other departments would start hiring other Hogwarts students as interns."

"It's quite possible that Tom had the other students hired on purpose. It would be easier to hide a student spy if there are other students around." Quatre spoke up using the Dark Lord's birth name, "Is it possible that Tom is looking for information on something the company is developing?"

"It's possible. I don't have access to what's being developed until its completed." Harry explained. "Trowa would be the guy to talk too. Though, I doubt he knows what's being developed at the moment considering he just found out about the company." Trowa nodded, he hadn't looked over the Research Department's files yet. "So the next person would be Bridget."

Hilde frowned, "Why not fire the interns?"

"We don't know who was the mole that got them in there to begin with." Quatre explained.

Harry nodded. "For all we know one of our guys could have come in contact with or could _be_ a Death Eater."

Trowa spoke up for the first time. "We need to meet with Ms. Rosen and get more details. Duo, Harry you'll becoming with me as well. Quatre?" Harry and Duo exchanged wicked grins. Trowa ignored it, they thought having a company was fun and loved the idea of teasing Quatre. The blond nodded, he had more experience than Trowa or the others.

"Theodore, you'll need to work with Heero. He'll show you how to use a computer and then you'll create general profiles of all the Death Eaters you know of." Quatre stated in a tone that brooked no argument. "WuFei, Sally I know you don't have magic. However all the medical books and anything with offensive and defensive spells need to be pulled off the shelf for review. Don't pull too many off, and Hilde you should start going through the books they pull and arranging them by difficulty. I know we already started yesterday, but we need to move away from the history and law books." Aqua eyes narrowed dangerously before everyone realized doing what the small blond _suggested_ was the best thing for their health. "We have an appointment with your Uncle don't we?" Quatre reminded the three brothers standing before him.

"Y-yes." Harry stammered in shock. _Scary blond, looks are deceiving...he's really demanding. _Duo placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, the raven haired teen hadn't even seen a Zero-mode Quatre yet. Harry led the way to the East Wing Lounge only to blink when he saw Remus being held at gunpoint by Heero.

"Heero put your toy away! You knew we were having company." Duo chided his boyfriend. "Honestly, what kind of first impression are you trying to make on my dear Uncle?"

Heero grunted in response. Though Harry considered getting his glasses check because he swore he saw a hint of red on the Japanese man's face. "Professor Lupin, sorry about that. I think Heero's kind of trigger happy. Just like Duo's a slave dri~ ow dang it." Harry rubbed the back of his abused head. Trowa internally sighed as he separated his brothers.

"Next will be standing in corners." Trowa stated with a glare that said he'd make good on his threat. Even if he had to tie Duo to something to achieve his goal. Remus shook his head a small smile appearing on his face.

"Harry, I've told you to call me Remus or Moony. You used to call me Uncle Moony." The retired Professor stated. Amber eyes stared at dark green eyes, "Conan." His eyes landed on Duo who had slid his hands into his pockets. "Ken." The werewolf inside the man was more than content to be around its cubs again. "...and your boyfriends?" Remus asked as his sensitive nose picked up the scent of the two unknown males on the older Potter siblings.

Duo frowned, "You're the werewolf from Harry's story?"

"Indeed." Remus glanced at the Boy-Who-Lived. "Harry?"

Bright emerald eyes looked at him innocently, "Well Uncle Remus...they weren't exactly fair in extracting information from me." He could feel Duo's glare. "Okay, okay I didn't want Duo to hit me again. Besides telling the truth is a good thing right?"

"Of course." Remus said with a smile, Harry was channeling Lily's personality without trying. "Perhaps you could tell me how you managed to locate each other?"

Harry shook his head. "That's kind of a long story." Heero had been informed of his job by Quatre and had left to find Theo before the story started. Half hour later the story of how the three found each other was told. The werewolf seemed surprised and yet amused at how it had happened.

"What do you know about my mother?" Duo ask. Harry didn't think it was a good idea to tell Remus just yet who Duo's mother was.

Remus frowned, "I don't know who she is. James and Sirius unfortunately took that with them to their graves. I do have my suspicions. Gringotts, that's the Wizarding Bank ran by goblins, would be able to tell you though." Harry caught Duo's eye and shook his head. The blue eyed wizard quickly changed the topic and engaged Remus in a conversation about the Marauders. Trowa and Quatre were on a couch listening intently. Harry tuned out the conversation staring into the unlit fireplace deep in thought. Duo had reminded him about a certain bug known as Voldemort.

"Harry!" Green eyes blinked before turning to see a bunch of concerned faces. He offered the group a half-hearted grin. "Ya alright there lil bro? Need a nap? Or maybe food?"

"Duo! You're being a bit ridicules. Let Harry answer your first question." Quatre interrupted the braided male, who rolled his eyes.

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded his head, "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Is something bothering you?" Remus asked looking concerned. "Is it about Snuffles?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope. Don't worry about it. How are things at Headquarters?" Remus shot the others a look before shrugging his shoulders. "I told them a bit about it."

"I see. Albus wouldn't approve." Remus stated before shaking his head. "However, things are in mayhem as Albus has people on the look out for you. Nymphadora visited your Aunt, she's the one that told the Order that you disappeared with your brothers. She, along with the rest of the Order, believe you've been confunded by Death Eaters. Severus as you can imagine doesn't bother to correct them anymore. The Weasley family is of different opinions. Fred and George have been working most of the summer, they aren't concerned about the reappearance of your brothers. I almost suspect they expected it to happen." Harry shifted in his seat, but didn't comment. "Ronald doesn't get why you have the attention again and is more upset you delayed his dinner. Ginny is plotting to end whatever attention you've been giving Luna Lovegood. I'd be wary of anything she sends you. She believes she should be the next Lady Potter...something about you being a knight in shiny armor?" Remus trailed off confused a bit.

Harry's green eyes widen slightly before he shook his head. "I knew she was bloody weird. Me (he points to himself) a knight in shiny armor just because I saved her from a basilisk and Voldemort. Haha I...why are you laughing Duo?" The braided male was indeed laughing and Quatre's lips had a smile on them.

"You were a knight in shiny armor rescuing the Princess you're supposed to marry. That's how fairytales go." Quatre informed the Gryffindor. Remus was staring at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"They mentioned you had a knack for trouble...but a basilisk in Hogwarts? How?" The werewolf was troubled to know that in the three years since reuniting with his best friend's youngest son, he hadn't known a thing about his previous school years. Albus had kept it wrapped up tightly.

Harry was saved from answering by Junby the house-elf appearing. In the elf's hands was a shrunken package that he placed in front of Harry along with an envelope. The fact that the letter was addressed to 'Harrikins' meant it was from the Weasley twins.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

WuFei, Sally and Hilde walked down the halls of the Potter Manor and moved into the first room of books. Sally didn't understand why the books were in separate rooms instead of being housed all in one huge room. More importantly, she wasn't pleased with the idea to go through the books. If anything, she could have did something else. The man of the group approached one of the bookshelves and frowned. "How are we supposed to go through all of these?" If he had magic, summoning the books would be an option. The Asian turned towards Hilde about to tell her to pull out her wand.

"Summoning them won't work. Family Libraries like this usually has spells to prevent theft and damage to the book that way." Hilde pointed out as if reading WuFei's mind. The blue haired woman was looking around the room for something.

"Is Master's friends needing help?" A house elf asked. The Preventer Agents turned around gun in hand before stopping and sighing. The house elf obviously thought it did something wrong because it started twisting its ears looking down.

Sally put her gun away first and looked at the house elf, "You aren't the elf from earlier." Hilde stopped looking around and looked at the elf curiously.

"No, no I am Blonks. Junby is busy. This room is Blonks responsibility." Blonks the house elf informed.

WuFei nodded and looked at the bookshelves again. "Is there a fast way to sort through these books?" The house elf bounced excitedly and lead him to a bigger book that labeled itself: Potter Library Index. Hilde grinned when she spotted saw the book and thanked the house elf that excitedly left them alone. "You know how to use it?"

Hilde grinned, "Of course. What kind of witch do you take me for?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Theodore stepped out of his second shower of the day and sighed as he got dressed. So he was supposed to create profiles of the Death Eaters? That would be easy, he knew information just because his father wanted him to be a junior Death Eater. A knock on the window caused the Slytherin to frown before opened the window for the owl. It belonged to Malfoy.

Half dressed he opened the letter, brown eyes scanned over the contents:

_Nott,_

_The Dark Lord has everyone on the lookout for you, Zabini is in charge of finding you for 'questioning'. From what mother has stated, you're being considered a blood traitor, she's helping Zabini with the investigation. You better have a damn good reason for disappearing if you do reappear. I don't know what you're father will do when he gets out, but your hiding spot had better be damn good. _

_M_

Crushing the letter Theodore tossed it to the side. Leila was in danger if Zabini was really looking for him. The Slytherin would undoubtedly check with her first and she wasn't that hard to find. Not to mention his father would be out of prison soon and its possible Death Eaters will be hunting him down soon. "I couldn't have a dull life could I? I blame Harry for this mess." A knock on his door drew him out of his blame game.

"Nott."

"Yuy." The two stared each other down before Nott rolled his eyes letting Heero win the staring contest. Neither spoke as Heero set up his laptop on a nearby table. Grabbing a shirt, Theodore pulled the short sleeve button up on before approaching the table. The Hogwarts' student wasn't sure what kind of information muggles used for profiles, nor was he aware that the information he gave would be given to the Preventer Agency.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Brown." A male voice called out. The Ravenclaw paused in her typing and looked up. Hazel eyes stared into amused brown ones. The male walked over and slid his hands into his pockets. "Have you seen that boyfriend of yours?"

Leila frowned at the teen in front of her. It was Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin in Theodore's year. He was what the girls called 'hot' and she was inclined to agree with them. Blaise smirked when he realized Leila had checked him out. "I haven't talked to Theo in a while." _Not a lie, its been almost 48 hours._ The Ravenclaw reminded herself.

"Oh, that's too bad. I really need to talk to him." The handsome teen tilted his head at her, "So you work in this department for now?"

Leila nodded, "What department do you work in?" She really wasn't interested, but it would be rude to ignore him. Especially when he was practically towering over her.

"Research, its rather boring. Your father works there doesn't he?" If Zabini was fishing for information, Leila was determined not to bite. She never talked to the upperclassman before now. Not to mention he was a Slytherin. They don't talk to people without a good reason/scheme going on.

"He does." Leila replied, before turning back to her computer.

Blaise smiled at her. "What do you say we get lunch together?"

"You know I have a boyfriend."

The black Slytherin nodded, "He isn't around. Besides its lunch as co-workers." Leila ignored the bad feeling she got and nodded. Theodore _was_ on good terms with the black Italian. Blaise left the room saying he would be back later to escort her to lunch. The Slytherin smirked to his self, Nott disappearing was not on the Dark Lord's agenda.

"Nott, your girlfriend's a half-blood and you've disappeared...I hope she knows something for her safety. Otherwise it can be on your conscious." Blaise muttered to himself. LeStrange would enjoy herself with the half-blood. Zabini frowned thoughtfully as he walked back into his Department, Nacrissa's compulsion charm was perfect as the other Departments were hiring other Hogwarts students.

Leila watched from the corner of her eye as the black Italian left before giving her computer more attention. _**Times like these I wish Theo had a phone that I could call. **_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Agent Wind, get in my office immediately." A voice hissed from a speaker on a desk in a large office room that normally played house to seven _Special a_gents. Agent Wind looked amused at Commander Une's request. She wasn't under that cheering spell anymore, which was a shame in his opinion. He preferred her that way, much better than her normal glares. Standing up, the platinum blond haired male nodded at his worried looking fiancee.

Noin for her part rolled her eyes after seeing Zechs nod. That man was such a troublemaker and he knew it. Zechs moved out the office and down the hall. The Prince of the Sanq Kingdom was not concerned about the other agents that normally occupied his office at random times. They happen to disappear and reappear together all the time during the war. Besides Chang and Po had been sent out on a mission, Barton and Maxwell were on forced leave for the rest of the summer. Winner had announced his intention to go on vacation for the next month as well, Zechs thought that was a bad idea but if Winner liked paperwork piling up so be it. Yuy was the only one that he didn't have actual whereabouts for, but considering his friends the blond figured it was safe to assume that Yuy was with them. _**Winner should have taken Relena with him on that vacation. She could use it considering how hard she's been working hard on her campaign to be President of the United Earth's Sphere**_**[1].**Zechs thought annoyed with the blond. _**She would've been happy to see Yuy if nothing else.**_

"You called?" Zechs asked crossing the threshold into Une's office. The brunette woman looked up the expression her face completely neutral. The former gundam pilot of Tallgeese wasn't fooled by the look either way.

The Head of the Preventer Agency crossed her arms and stood up. "Agent Wind, the boys are monitoring the situation in London at the moment. However, they plan to leave in a few days. I'm going to send you in, to watch over London along with Agent Water. She does know about magic?"

"I told her."

"Good, does Relena have magic as well?"

Zechs shook his head, "She's a squib. That means she's a child born to magical parents with no magic herself. I haven't revealed the magically world to her. However as Foreign Vice Minister she should know about its existence with her working with every government in the world." The blond approached the desk before him and crossed his arms a serious look on his face. "Don't bring her into this mess."

"I didn't plan too." Commander Une said calmly her brown eyes staring down the guarded blue ones of her agent. "However, I will be assigning an agent to act as her body guard while under the pretense of being a secretary. So if you would like to pick out the agent, I would like the recommendation. If this agent was magical, that would help as well since we don't know Relena's schedule. Her safety is a top priority."

Zechs nodded, "When do you need it?"

"Two days." Zechs nodded. "Agent Fire has found a base that you can use while you're in London. Water and yourself will be stationed at the London office. Wing just added files on the terrorist to the database. Make sure all of our agents are prepared to help civilians evacuate areas should anything happen again. Honestly I'd like to be able to arrest these bastards, their magic would get them out of the cells if they even made it that far."

Zechs knew what the Commander was hinting at. "I know a warding expert that can place the appropriate wards around the buildings. He'll probably charge us for the cost of travel if you want to include this building as well as the London Branch."

"How much would these Wards cost? They'll hold these bastards correct?" Lady Une inquired her brown eyes reflecting her curiosity.

The blond royalty shook his head. "Don't worry about that. I'm going to get in contact with ICW, the International Confederation of Wizards and attempt to get us a permit to hire more magical agents. We're already basically world police, if we include the magical world then we really are World Police."

"I see, you've been thinking about this for a while now haven't you?"

The aristocrat nodded, "I wanted to have it done before Lucretia and I left Mars."

"In that case Agent Wind, you have several assignments to work on and I'd like to be kept up-to-date with the Wards expert and the ICW."

"Yes ma'am."

"You're dismissed." Commander Une took a seat and closed her eyes spinning the chair towards the window before opening it again. "Well Trieze we've achieved peace with the colonies, however there's an entire world hidden within our own. They have their own war and the boys are fighting once again. Perhaps little Maria was right saying war was an endless waltz. Relena doesn't believe so...please guide me Trieze." The Head of Preventers opened her eyes and was surprised to see rose petals flutter by the window.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bridget sat in her office and sighed. Everything was a complete mess, if some Death Eater was really responsible for the interns she wanted their head personally. The brunette woman stared at the papers that she had rushed her secretary to acquire in the past two hours. If the Ministry of Magic, ICW or even the _muggle_ government got a hold of this, the company would be facing serious fines. They could even lose their permit for operating inside of Britain. Harry had taken the news calmly, not that she expected anything more from the rather rational teen. _**He would've done well in Slytherin**_, she thought sipping the last of her chilled coffee.

"Ms. Rosen...I've sent an owl off to the Hogwarts Board of Directors."

The older woman nodded as she started to fill out the forms on her desk. "When is my next free day?" Bridget didn't look up as she saw her secretary rush to her desk and pull out a calender.

"Next week's Friday you have only one meeting. This extra paperwork may set it back." The blond was waved off. "You also have the 31st completely off. August 10th is also marked as off."

"Any meeting I need to attend to for these internships book them as they arrive during my normal week. Re-arrange my meeting with the Winner Construc-."

"That's pending a new date. Mr. Winner's secretary has already called to say he won't be available at the previous time." The blond's green eyes stared at her boss with just a hint of worry.

"That's the second time that little blond has done that. A third time and we'll find another company to do the construction we want." Bridget growled out. "How can we get anything done if the buildings or colony we want aren't done?"

Amber spoke up hesitantly, "Should I find another construction company?" Bridget shook her head.

"Do so, but don't tell them we're interested in working with them yet. Whether I like it or not, Winner's construction company is the best. Especially with colonies." _**Besides I was about to reschedule on him anyway. **_

Amber nodded and made a note on the calender on her desk. "You're usual meeting with Mr. Potter is scheduled for the 18th." Bridget paused in filling out the forms and looked at her secretary.

"How long is it scheduled to last?"

"Two hours."

Bridged tapped her chin in thought before nodding, "Rearrange everything after it. I want it to last four hours. That should be enough to meet with all three of them." The woman mused out loud.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Dursley, you've got a visitor." A guard said in a gruff tone. Vernon growled right back at the man, he didn't understand that his wife's nephews were freaks. The guard only cared about children and them not being abused.

The obese man was prodded in the back to a room where a woman in a Preventer uniform sat. Dirty blond with twin braids and Asian features. "Another of you people." The woman didn't say anything instead she watched him.

"It wasn't enough to arrest my entire family in front of the neighborhood? Where's that freak? With his no good brothers? He must think its funny that he got us good standing _normal_ folks arrested."

The woman shifted in her chair and raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't even know you've been arrested."

Vernon glared at the woman, before what she said sunk in. Then he lunged across the table. "W-What? T-That freak n-not knowing?" Sally stepped back and watched as the table broke under the heavy man's weight. The door to the room that they opened and a blue haired woman rushed to the other Preventer's side.

"I'm fine Hilde. Mr. Dursley, you just bought the count of assault to a Preventer Agent up to 2. Trowa did report the attack on his person. Didn't you wonder why the hospital didn't question how it happened?"

The large male was in pain from crushing his already broken arm with his own weight.

"Your intelligence level wasn't exaggerated." Hilde said rolling her eyes. She gestured for the guards to take the obese man. "Harry will find this amusing I believe."

Sally shook her head, "Its disgusting to know that while those boys were fighting he was getting dangerously overweight. He supported the Alliance, I can understand why Duo wants nothing to do with him. After the trial of course." The blue haired woman nodded.

"Let's get to Leila's place. Theodore looked a bit _too _eager planning to kidnap his own girlfriend." Both Agents left the room silently wondering how Harry had survived with that man.

/-/-/-/

The drive from the Preventer Agency in London to the residential area full of flats didn't take long. Both Agents looked at the apartment building before them and nodded. Hopefully this wouldn't be as annoying as meeting Vernon Dursley.

Retracing their steps from only a few days ago, Hilde found the right apartment and knocked on the door. There was silence in the hallway as both Agents checked their watches. It was after 5:30, someone should have been home.

"Does Leila live with anyone else, but her dad?" Sally asked, she hadn't got to talk to the black girl during her short stay with them. What the former Alliance Doctor had gotten from the two Hogwarts students was puzzling and alarming.

Hilde shook her head, "Her other siblings live with her mother. Her mother gave up custody of her in exchange for her two sons and the child support. They live in the US." Sally raised an eyebrow, that information didn't sound like it would come from the young girl's mouth to practical strangers. "Heero did some digging." Hilde knocked on the door again and it was silent again. Both women sighed, apparently no one was home.

The elevator dinged and both women turned towards it and watched as Leila appeared carrying a bag of groceries with her. She looked more like she lived on her own than a teenager with an overprotective father. "Leila!" The black girl that had been trying to get the keys out of her pocket while balancing the bag paused and looked up.

"Hilde, Sally? What are you doing here?" She asked as she reached the door. Sally easily slid the heavy bag out of the girl's arms letting her dig her keys out of her messenger bag. Opening the door to the apartment, she let them in before closing the door and locking it. Leila retrieved the bag of groceries and headed to the kitchen both agents following her.

Sitting the bag heavily on the counter she turned and raised an eyebrow at them.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/A few days later -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Harry,_

_How are things? What do you mean you know __the__ Gundam Pilots? You had better explain when I see you again. The Potter Family owns a huge library? How many books? Where is it? What do you mean I won't be able to visit it? HARRY JAMES POTTER ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!_

_On another note, summer school has been fun. Thanks to Arithmancy I'm not that far behind in math, but my history is lacking a bit. With the new study schedule I've drawn up though, I should be caught up really soon. When do you think our OWL scores will be back? I'm hoping soon. I hope you take your course selection for next semester very serious. Ron's owled me once, tried to get me to come to his house for the rest of the summer. He does not understand that my parents are not allowing that this summer. Besides I feel better being near them at night, I'd hate for Death Eaters to come after them and I'm not even here to defend them. _

_Do you remember Leila, the other Ravenclaw that left the platform with Luna? They are in the same year. Well she has an internship at this company in London. It was really a surprise to see her at this cafe with Blaise Zabini. The Hogwarts rumor mill says that she's dating Theodore Nott, mostly because she's rarely seen outside of his company. I don't put much faith into the gossiping of Lavender and Parvati though, because if that was true then I'd be dating you and Ron. I was surprised when she asked for me to sit with them. It was a bit awkward, I don't think Zabini likes being around me. Leila seemed pleased to have me around though. For the past few days I've been having lunch with her and occasionally Zabini. She seems really nice. I could not help, but notice that Zabini tries to slip her a potion whenever he believes neither of us are around. Leila never seems to notice, I just accidentally knock her drink over. Which is probably why when we get back to school Zabini's going to try and curse me. I'm prepared for that though. _

_Reply back soon! I'm enjoying this use of normal stuff again. It has been so long you know since I've used it. Magic is great, but it doesn't compare to the comfort of a muggle inventions. _

_Love 'Mione (you're only allowed to use it in these emails)_

_PS- Don't grieve over Sirius too much. He wouldn't want you too._

Harry sighed as he finished reading the email from his best friend, there was another unread one from Bridget and Luna. He wished she could have been there with him. She was one of the best witches ever when it came to research. In fact he would bet gallons that she would know where every book in his family library was after 2 hours. Good thing is, she's making friends with Leila. Bad thing...Zabini was trying to drug Leila and probably hated Hermione with a passion for ruining his plan. _**Theo would blow up and be as irrational as a Gryffindor if he knew what Zabini was doing. Still, Mione won't be around forever...Lei should have noticed by now. **_

"Oi! Harrikins~!" A familiar voice called out that was NOT a Weasley twin. Glancing out the corner of his eye at the doorway that held a certain bouncy braided man. "Do you have a minute? The guys and I want to talk to you about something important." The completely serious tone gave Harry an unease feeling. Using what little Gryffindor courage he had, Harry followed a completely serious Duo down the hall to the French Chateau's living room. The group had arrived at the French Chateau using one of Quatre's private planes. Needless to say Harry and Theodore had not enjoyed the ride much.

Harry looked over the group taking in the sober air. Theodore, like him, was puzzled and on guard if the way he was fingering his wand was an indication. "Who died?" The Gryffindor was completely serious with his question, but it caused a few smiles to appear briefly.

"No one, the guys are just nervous." Hilde explained moving forward and slinging an arm around him.

Theodore's normally silent nature couldn't handle the funeral like atmosphere, it made him uncomfortable and worried. Especially without Leila there. "Unless they work for Dumbledore or the Dark Lord they have no reason to be nervous."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't considered a dangerous person to society." Duo replied. Harry raised an eyebrow in silently questioning, his brothers couldn't have escaped from prison or a mental institution without him finding out. "You see we are, were the gundam pilots."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**[1]**- Gundam Wing: Blind Target states that Relena is running as a candidate for President of the UES. Since the manga takes place during AC 196 her winning the election in late AC 197 would leave her as Foreign Vice Minister for my story [at the moment]. Given how important Relena is to peace I can see her winning her bid for President in a landslide. She did become Queen of the World. Thus just my reasoning for her being President and not Foreign Vice Minister later in the story...much later. Her last name for the story will be Peacecraft.

Silver: So, for everyone that reviewed about my last AN...that wasn't aimed at you guys. It was aimed at morons in another story of mine. Sorry it took so long to update! (4 weeks and some days...sadness...) I just finished reading GW: Ground Zero and well...Trowa + Heero's bad jokes = hilarious. Quatre hates when Trowa hears/sees one of Heero's bad jokes. Duo happens to be the one that exposes Trowa to them. (snickers) I feel like Heero's bad jokes need to make an appearance here, along with Relena.

**Do you guys think I'm insane for supporting a 3xR relationship, but not a 1xR? Some really well written fiction with 3xR converted me. I swear. I still like [read: love] my 3x4 though. **

Hilde Pairings (so far in the polls): [voting ends soon...probably when I get tired counting votes]

Weasley Twins- 7

Weasley (all cept Ron)- 1

Charlie Weasley- 3

Bill- 2

Neville- 2

1xHx2- 2


	13. We'll be halfway to anywhere

Whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Chapter 13: We'll be half way to anywhere

_[AC 192- December]_

_Eleven year old Harry Potter stared into the Mirror of Erised. He wasn't the only one in the mirror, no behind him stood four people, the adults could only be Lily and James Potter. His parents weren't the only ones in the mirror, his brothers stood there as well. A boy nearly a foot taller then him with a huge bang covering one of his emerald eyes stared back at him smirking. That boy was standing near his mother and another boy with bright blue eyes stared back at him, a braid swinging in the air behind him. This blue eyed boy grinned at him and had a hand resting on his mirror counterpart's head._

"_Mum, dad, Conan, Ken..." The raven haired Gryffindor looked at the mirror and felt a sense of loss wash over him. His brothers...was that how they looked now?_

_Were they safe? Did they have an adoptive family that loved them? His mother in the mirror shook her head, a sad smile on her beautiful face before she squeezed mirror Harry's shoulder. She mouthed that they loved him. Tears fell from Harry's eyes before he shook his head and wiped them away._

_He sat there the rest of the night looking at his family and memorizing every feature on their faces. Conan and Ken had moved in the mirror playing with mirror Harry in front of him. A wistful look appeared when he saw how happy his counterpart looked. _

_It was then he figured out the purpose of the mirror and the saying at the top. '__**I show not your face, but your hearts desire**__'. _

**[AC: 197- Present Time]**

Remus tapped his foot rather impatiently as he waited for Severus to arrive. The Head of Slytherin had come to a rather...unusual agreement with the last Marauder. Warily Remus looked over the letter from Gringotts requesting his presence for Sirius' Will reading that was in two days. The door to his room opened and he looked up from the letter to see Severus close, lock and then place privacy wards on the door.

"Well Lupin?" He drawled out. The werewolf wondered what beautiful, kind Lily had seen in the sour adult and what James had been thinking allowing the Slytherin to be named Godfather of any of his children.

Shaking his head, Remus replied, "They aren't in the UK anymore. Harry's last letter stated they were going to look for information and spells outside of here." Severus didn't let any emotions pass his face.

"Remind him to shield his mind. Also, I believe he should know that the Dark Lord won't be destroyed that easily. Albus is hiding something related to the Dark Lord, he's attempting to get Slughorn to take the position of Potions again."

Remus frowned, "He'll be using you to teach Defense then?"

"Correct."

The werewolf wasn't sure that was such a great idea. In fact he wondered if Harry's brothers knew anyone remotely qualified for the job. Not that he didn't want Severus to take the job...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"...we are/were the gundam pilots." Duo said seriously. Harry blinked in response. Theodore frowned a thoughtful expression appearing on the Slytherin's face.

"Lei explaine..."

"I figured..." The two Hogwarts students stop talking and exchanged glances. The silent communication ended just as Quatre shifted. "Well, I figured Duo was a gundam pilot. His face was on TV a few years ago. Not to mention this website Mione found had the records from Oz..."

"What?" Heero growled out. The Gryffindor noticed how all the males seemed to tense.

Duo waved his lover off, "What website kiddo? All information regarding us is considered highly classified." Hilde and Sally exchanged looks before deciding it was relatively safe enough for them to leave. Theodore ran a hand through his brown hair and glanced at the guys in the room, before his brown eyes landed on Harry. Harry exchanged a significant look with Theodore, who nodded in response.

"I can show you them later. It was more for my own research then anything."

Quatre shook his head a small smile appearing, "I assume you did the research after meeting Duo and Trowa."

Harry nodded before moving to the one of the couches and sinking into it, closing his eyes. "You didn't honestly expect that statement to send me running for the hills did you?"

"Maybe." Duo replied, not sure why his brother and his friend were completely calm about it. The Gundam Pilots were murderers and if Duo actually believed in God, then he would acknowledge the fact that they were going to hell.

Harry snorted as he reopened his emerald eyes, "Theodore's a pureblood. He has much of a clue as to what a gundam is as to how a computer works. So fat chance that would scare him off. Even fatter chance of that fact scaring me off from my two brothers. I happen to value family more than I value reputations or what you did in the past. Besides, if you five were soldiers during the past two wars. You can't really expect me to run off if I plan to fight in the magical war that's brewing. No pun intended."

Theodore sighed, "Leila explained about the Eve's War...she mentioned the Gundams...the pilots are heroes in the muggle world."

"It was a bit silly to be worried about your reaction. Stop smirking Heero, Wufei." The two Asians in question rolled their eyes at Duo.

Quatre beamed at Harry and Theodore. "Well then I guess we should re-introduce ourselves." The blond walked over to Harry and held out his hand. "Quatre Winner, also known as 04 and pilot of the Gundam Sandrock." Harry accepted the hand and smiled at the blond.

"Harry Potter, wizard extraordinaire also known as the Boy-Who-Lived and other ridicules titles."

"Theodore Nott, Wizard, expected Junior Death Eater." The Slytherin shook Quatre's hand. He was sure labeling himself as Harry's friend would have the Gryffindor teasing him. His title had the others rolling their eyes, Harry mentioned that all Slytherins were expected to do that.

"Duo Maxwell-Potter, known as 02, the God of Death and pilot of the awesome Gundam Deathsycthe." Duo exclaimed a smile on his face as he enthusiastically shook both males hands. "You guys rock."

"My hair already looks a mess!" Harry exclaimed trying in vain to escape Duo's grip, which had become a headlock. Theodore being nearly Trowa's height easily escaped from the shorter gundam pilot's grip. The braided male grinned and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Lil bro I can legally torture you hair as long as I please."

Harry stopped trying to escape and turned pleading, kicked puppy like eyes to Heero. The Perfect Soldier stared straight into the eyes finding no strength to look away. _**Why the hell does that look work on me?**_

Wufei watched amused as Heero followed the silent command to help the youngest Potter. "Hn. Heero Yuy. 01. Perfect Soldier. Wing Zero."

"Hee-chan!" Duo exclaimed as he released Harry in attempt to get his braid out of his lover's dangerous grip.

"Stay off Harry." Duo pouted with his version of the kicked puppy look. Deciding to not see the Perfect Soldier's dignity die at that moment Wufei stepped up, "Chang Wufei. 05, gundam Nataku."

Harry and Theodore returned Wufei's bow while Trowa finally moved away from the wall. The tallest gundam pilot examined the two students' faces. On Theodore's there was the faints trace of bemusement along with respect. Harry's green eyes, much like his own guarded ones, were expressive. They reflected respect along with...amusement? Neither had a hint of fear which puzzled him. Cathy had basically hated the others for endangering him yet..._I happen to value family more than I value reputations..._

Harry wasn't sure why Trowa was hesitating, but he stared back determined to not fail whatever silent test he was taking. The taller male was definitely good at masking his emotions. "Trowa Conan Potter. 03. The Silencer. Heavyarms."

The room fell silent for a moment before Harry grinned widely. "Are those the names you're going to be using for now on?" He asked his brothers, being met with nods, his green eyes sparkled in delight. "Excellent. Say...Wing Zero would be the one that destroyed the Barton Foundation's hide out last winter right?"

Heero nodded and watched bemusedly as Harry nodded. "Deathscythe is the one that Oz blew up on TV right?"

Duo looked moderately depressed, "It was Trowa that did it too." His blue eyes turned to his older brother, "Mad my gundam was 50 times better than yours was?"

"Your gundam's specialty was stealth, mine was weaponry-slash-firepower also known as shoot first ask questions later. I wasn't mad about anything, orders were just that...orders." Trowa replied calmly.

Theodore spoke up, "If you tell Lei that you're gundam pilots...she'll freak out." The pilots exchanged looks, considering how close the girl was to Harry they _had_ planned too.

"What Theo means is that she'll attach herself to Duo and Heero's hip because they piloted her favorite gundams. Which will make Theo upset because she won't go off to snog him somewhere."

Duo laughed while the others looked amused. "Your girl's got good taste." Theodore didn't looked pleased, but Harry was snickering.

"Perhaps we should explain a bit on how we met?" Quatre asked the others, his aqua eyes focusing on his boyfriend's younger brother.

"If you want." Harry replied a grin on his face. _**Leila would love to hear this story,**_ he thought.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Leila hesitantly flipped her bacon to keep it from burning. Cooking was a bit boring, especially for just one person. Checking the flame and her bacon, the girl picked up her book again and leaned against the counter. _**Breakfast for dinner**_, she thought, _**I'm going to enjoy it.**_

Closing the book in frustration the girl sat it down. "I need to do something! Didn't I say I never wanted to be useless?" Leila didn't start pacing instead picked up the spatula and took the bacon out the pan before reaching for the potholders. "I should go over the info I sent Harry! Something in it should a hint of where the horcruxes are." Putting the pan in the sink without thinking about it, she moved to grab the syrup and proceeded to drown her pancake. Humming to herself, the girl moved about the apartment trying to ignore how lonely the place felt.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So there's an entire magic-user only section of the internet?" Duo asked trying to understand the concept after Harry answered his earlier question. Theodore looked surprised as well. The other pilots had been just as surprised. Hilde had known the entire time and Sally was starting to appear more than a little anxious with all this magic stuff going on. Both ladies had returned in time to here about Heero and Quatre's adventures in the Sanq Kingdom.

Harry nodded, "Yep, Lei could probably explain it better since she uses it more. The articles are on there. Only witches and wizards raised in the normal world would be able to find it. Its how Leila manages to hack everything, she uses a magical IP address which doesn't leave traces in muggle computer networks.

"She's a hacker? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, but really..." Quatre shook his head.

Harry shrugged, "Its one of her hobbies. I don't question it."

"They don't leave traces on normal computers?" Heero questioned, his blue eyes held a calculating look. Hilde and Sally rolled their eyes, the Perfect Soldier was going to acquire a magical IP address somehow. They also knew it meant that he'd be able to hack any computer he wanted, which he would out of 'boredom'. Not that _Heero_ would ever admit to being _bored_.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco twirled his wand deep in thought, his gray eyes were narrow as he stared straight ahead not seeing anything. The Slytherin planned to portkey to the Eiffel Tower soon, he wanted to make sure his mother was completely asleep first or at least out of range of the wards in his room. Nacrissa Malfoy may not have wanted _him_ involved in the Death Eater movement, but she was helping hunt down another teen to be tortured. That made her a bit complex, she probably only detested the idea of him joining because of his father's capture.

The platinum blond wasn't _stupid_ he knew the moment the Dark Lord order for him to be sent to him, she'd hand him over. Then she'd plead with his godfather to protect him. Except there wasn't much Sev could do against the Dark Lord.

Draco chuckled humorlessly, one didn't go against him and survive unless they were Dumbledore or Harry-bloody-Potter. Which was probably why he had talked with Theodore. Sipping his still hot tea, he mulled over the tall brunet. Theodore was quiet and reserved, especially in the Slytherin Common room, he probably gathered a lot of information on which side of the fence actual Death Eater children sat. Most were neutral or in cases like Zabini firmly on the side of a nutcase. Standing up and starting to pace, Draco nodded to himself. Theo himself was firmly neutral and would only pick a side if his hand was forced.

"Zabini...I'd be careful with what you do. You don't know how protective Nott gets when it comes to that girl." The blond stopped pacing and picked up the portkey, it wasn't fun to think in the silence of the large Malfoy Manor. The French air would be a delightful break.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"How was school today Hermione?" A female voice asked over a speaker phone. Hermione was in her room finishing up her history paper that was due in a few days. The bushy haired witch didn't looked up from the paper when she replied.

"It went well. The teachers wonder why I'm in the class when I know all of the answers. I may get to take the year exams earlier than the other students. At least in History and English." There was no reply as a drill was heard before it was paused.

Then the female Dr. Granger spoke, "Perhaps you should test early. Then you can register for an art or music class instead." Hermione twitched, she hated art...history of art was okay. Creating her own art work? She had about as much art talent as she did for divination- nonexistent. It was all non-logical non-sense.

"Perhaps a music class. I wonder If I can study the violin." The Gryffindor replied as she sat her pen down and examined her essay.

Hermione glanced at the phone as her mother replied, "I'm sure you can dear. I'll talk to you when I get home in an hour. I need to grab your father. See you in a bit Hermy."

"Bye mother." While being in the normal world was nice and relaxing...Hermione turned to face her Hogwarts trunk. She missed the thrill of waving her wand and learning new spells. Heck, she even missed brewing potions, not that she'd tell Ron that. Hermione went over to the trunk and opened it pulling out her Ancient Runes book. Something Leila had mentioned about the class was bugging her.

"_Runes don't require a spell to work, just a magic-user to be the one drawing them. I can loan you a book on basic warding using runes."_

Brown eyes stared at the class text and then glanced over at the more modern looking book on beginning warding that sat on her desk. "Maybe I can create a few wards to secure the house and their practice? I'll need more warding stones though, I only have a few left." Hermione sat the text on top of the borrowed book and turned the vidphone on dialing a number she had memorized.

"Hello, oh Hermione. What can I do for you?" Leila asked over the video feed looking puzzled at the British girl calling her.

Hermione smiled at her. "Ah, well I was wondering if you had any spare warding stones? I don't want to make a trip to Diagon Alley unless necessary and I don't have enough gallons or an owl to owl order any."

"Ah." Leila replied her head disappeared from the screen only to return a few minutes later. "I'll put them in a box, you'll get them tomorrow at lunch or should I owl them?"

"Tomorrow at lunch sounds fine. I need to figure out what runes I'm going to use on them."

Leila nodded a small smile appearing, "Protection runes are always the best to start off with. Complicated stuff does need a wand remember that. Is 15 good or should I give you 20?"

"Ah, 15 will do and I do remember. So what are you doing now? Have you finished all your summer homework?"

"Indeed. How are classes going? Are you re-enrolling in the ones at Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, do you know anything about the art or music classes?"

Leila shook her head. "I've got no talent for either. So I'm delaying picking one."

"I'm going to see if the music class teaches how to play instruments."

"That seems reasonable. I don't have the patience to learn how to play any...my ears can pick out tones but can't identify them at all. Not to mention I can't imitate them without a spell." Hermione laughed while Leila shook her head half-grinning. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. All my homework _is _done. We're meeting for lunch and that's about it."

"Let's hangout? Maybe go to a cinema or the shops." Hermione raised any eyebrow. "I happen to know some guys in Hogwarts that would like to escort you to Hogsmeade. Besides...a muggle summer would be fun. I haven't had one in forever." A far away look appeared on the black girl's face.

"I guess so. It would be nice to do something normal and you aren't that bad of a person. Its nice talking to a girl besides Ginny, not that there's anything wrong with her." Leila grinned at her.

"I'll see ya then. Adios mi amiga!"

"Farewell Leila." Hermione shook her head at the girl's random use of Spanish. Tomorrow would be fun, yet the muggleborn girl couldn't help but feel like something big would happen.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Commander."

"Status report, Wind?"

"The ICW is currently debating the idea. My political sway is rather heavy with them because of the fact that my family _is_ a magical royal line. We won't have a definite answer for at least two more months. That's the fastest I could get a date scheduled to discuss it. Until then I'll only check in with them and gather a case that could make it easier for them to decide in favor of it."

A sigh and the brunette woman looked at her blond subordinate. "I see, why are they making this difficult? Is it because of that secrecy thing?"

"Yes, that would be the biggest burden we'd have to over come if the Preventers are to start hiring magic-users."

"And the...wards?"

Millardo frowned, "I have contacted my friend. His name is William Weasley, he works for the Wizarding Bank in England. He'll be available to set the wards in two weeks minimum. He has to comeback from Egypt first."

"I see, I'll inform the boys of what's going on."

"How are they?"

Commander Une chuckled to herself, "They just requested clearance to include Duo and Trowa's brother into their secret. Also, those two have officially changed their names. Both adopted their birth parents' last name- Potter."

The Prince of Sanq Kingdom froze, "Potter? Who is their brother?"

"You should know the name, Harry Potter."

Suddenly the impromptu vacation from all the gundam pilots and their partners made sense. Protecting and training the Boy-Who-Lived was a huge priority. Though none of them ever seemed to indicate that they knew the Wizarding World existed. "Trowa and Duo are wizards then."

"Indeed, they plan to collect their wands soon."

"Who else?"

"They believe Quatre is."

"He's not." Millardo stated frowning. "Trowa and Duo...it makes sense. Quatre? He's an empath obviously, but not a wizard. Not in the normal sense anyway." The blond royal wouldn't tell her that he could vaguely read auras. It wasn't something he had completely trained or used.

"When is anything related to those boys _normal_?"

The blond male chuckled. He had a suspicion that those two weren't the only wizards in that group. There was one more gundam pilot that had magic...or at least the royal was sure had magic.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ah Severus, how long until the potion is finally done?" Voldemort asked softly, his red eyes glowing. The Dark Lord sat on a throne like chair in some unknown location. Snape in full Death Eater garb, stepped up and bowed his head.

"Two weeks my Lord."

Voldemort seemed gleeful at the prospect. "Excellent." Waving the Potion Master back into position he turned to his servants. "How many of you have heard rumors that I'm plotting to break into Azkaban again?"

The Death Eaters hesitated, but Naomi Zabini answered the question. "Most of us have my Lord." Voldemort chuckled darkly to himself.

"Yes, I am not surprised. The Ministry seems to believe that is my goal. While recovering the other members of our group is pressing...I believe they need to be punished for their failure." Just thinking of how some of his top followers failed to contain six school children angered him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco sighed as he contently ate a French pastry. _**I should really come here more often.**_ The Slytherin sat at a cafe that was across from the Eiffel Tower. He wanted to see who this 'mysterious' cousin was before speaking with them. It could be the child of his bloodtrai...of his muggleborn loving Aunt.

Not that he was any better. His father would kill him for even _thinking_ of Hermione the way he did. Though in his defense, the muggleborn just got under his skin in a way that made him angry and...

It did something odd. Something that Pansy Parkinson with all her petting of him could never stir up in him. Draco's gray eyes narrowed when he spotted _Theodore _with Potter and some flat-chested girl with a braid. Potter rubbed his forehead and that made the blond shake his head. Did he call out to Potter or not? The pale blond was saved from deciding when Theodore spotted him and pointed it out to the other two. Why did Potter look like he'd rather _not_ be there?

"Malfoy."

"Hello Draco." The Malfoy heir nodded at the two Hogwarts students and looked at the silent male in front of them. Theodore slid into one of the seats with Harry and Duo following his lead.

"Potter, Theodore." The British pureblood drawled out, before turning his attention to the 'girl' of the group. Draco blinked as he realized the girl was actually a guy with long hair. Sure _his_ fatherhad long hair, but it was always impossible to mistake him for a girl. "You would be?" His Aunt Andy only had one child as far as his mother had informed him. This person didn't _look_ like Nymphadora. In fact the boy seemed to favor some of the pictures he saw of his Aunt Bella before Azkaban.

_**Aunt Bella never had children...mother would've mentioned that.**_ Somehow the blond doubted his thoughts. "Name's Duo...Duo Maxwell."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Next Day -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hermione didn't bother with a jacket as she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. Her parents were at some dental conference for the day. She never saw the reason for there to be so many conferences, but oh well..._she_ wasn't going to be a dentist. Maybe a researcher or perhaps a professor at Hogwarts or even a Ministry worker. Granted the last one depended on all the corruption in the Ministry being tamed or non-existent.

Taking a bus to the underground station and the underground to London, Hermione put her book away when she reached Kings Cross Station. Next summer she would get her license and a car. The brunette roamed London with the intent of finding her usual restaurant that held her newest friend. "Hello Hermione, nargles seem to have vacated the air around here." The bushy haired witch paused mid-stride by a bench. A certain blond haired Ravenclaw was sitting there a muggle magazine in hand turned upside down.

"How-?" Hermione closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why are you here?"

Luna's silvery-blue eyes glazed at her with a tilted head. "To catch the wacklespot's attention. They're very attached to virg-."

"Not another word." The Gryffindor hissed turning red. "I'm getting lunch so come on." Hermione frowned, she really wished the blond _wouldn't_ appear out of _no_ where and start speaking nonsense. Hermione sighed as she finally reached her destination, one Loony attached. How could Harry or Leila even _pretend _those creatures she mentioned actually existed? Was she missing something?

Leila was sitting at their usual table a _Doctor Who_ magazine in hand. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the reminder of her favorite show _before_ going to the Middle A-before going to Hogwarts. The American looked up and blinked at the sight of Luna. "Ello ladies." She greeted when they were close enough. Hermione noticed Leila's appearance seemed _off._

"Hello Leila, did you find any Crumpled Horns?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile on her face as she sat in Blaise's usual seat.

Leila tilted her head before nodding, "Possibly. I didn't want to disturb it without checking the area to make sure that there aren't any traps around."

"That's good. How are you today Hermione?"

The bushy haired witch sighed, she knew she was missing something now. "I'm doing well. How about you Luna?"

"Quite well, I was surprised when Leila mentioned this outing and invited me last night." The black girl in questioned offered a grin that showed perfectly straight white teeth. Hermione sighed, the girl couldn't even has mentioned it to her earlier that day?

Leila smiled as she glanced over the menu in front of her. "I didn't have a chance to tell you Hermione. I was going to call you, but I was...well...distracted. So let's hit the shops, yes?" She looked over at them. It wasn't fair that Theodore and the others were in FRANCE with the best shopping places. Damn her father. Not that she like shopping...she just liked cute outfits that teased her boyfriend. And he could use a muggle wardrobe. With that thought she pulled out her phone and texted Harry telling him to make Theo got outfits for the summer. They were going shopping for the day. Looking at Luna, Leila's grin widen a bit. The blond was pleased to be out with people she considered 'almost' friends. "Come on Lulu, you know you need more clothes~!" Hermione rolled her eyes, before picking up her menu.

"Let's eat before we do something so...girly." The Gryffindor stated shaking her head. Her mother would be proud though, she would be using the credit card on something other than books.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **France **

A bemused group of guys (and two ladies) followed Theodore through the opening to the French Wizarding World. Apparently he had been to the place a few times with the Malfoys. It was hidden in the main shopping district that looked like it could go on forever. The French Wizarding World was full of shoppers in both Wizarding and Muggle attire mingling. Harry looked at the modern shops and shook his head. Why the bloody hell did the British Wizarding World look like it was stuck in the Middle Ages? Now he could understand Fleur's complaints. Everything looked so..._enchanting_. Looking around like a kid in a toy shop, Harry nearly wondered off. However, Trowa held his little brother's shoulder. "Harry?"

The Boy-Who-Lived turned, bright emerald eyes looked at Trowa in silent questioning. However, Trowa was inwardly seething...had his brother not seen _anything _with their relatives? He had mentioned going to the zoo for the first time at 10 years old. Nothing else, he hadn't been in a plane before and looked around the airport with a child like wonder. Much like he was doing now.

He really wished he'd known about Harry during the war. The circus had traveled a lot and now he knew his little brother would've like that. "Wait for us." Was the only reply Trowa could muster without revealing his anger. The former pilot of Heavyarms wanted to break his Uncle's other arm, then both legs...and maybe the man's fat neck.

Oh his aunt wouldn't escape his wrath...he'd just hand her over to Cathy. Thinking of Cathy...he should call and see where the circus would be performing. A pale hand grabbed his free one. Glancing over he saw his blond boyfriend smile softly at him. "We should see who needs wands first. Then we can break into groups and explore. Duo looks ready to bounce away no money or wand at all." The tall brunet glanced over at his other brother and shook his head, Duo did look ready to wonder off. Only Heero's hand kept him from disappearing into the crowd.

Duo looked around the Wizarding World in surprise, it had all types of shops. There was one selling Potions ingredients, some robes for every occasion (they would have to stop there and get Wizarding clothing), a book store ('Fei looked ready to make a beeline for it, the brunet noted), a Wizarding Sports store (the National Quidditch Team, all women, were shown flying on brooms with pale blue robes **[1]**) and so many other shops. The braided teen wanted to explore and apparently Harry did as well.

Heero looked around trying to note exits and listening to the native French speakers. He hated shopping districts like this because they were so open. His lover looked ready to bounce off in some direction with no care in the world. It was _adorable_. Not that he'd say it out loud. Duo would punch him for even _thinking_ he was in anyway shape or form 'adorable', a term he said was for girls. Dark blue eyes noticed a blond French girl looking in their direction before being pulled away by another girl a few years older than her.

"Translating charms?" Hilde offered the boys grinning. She didn't speak an ounce of French. Harry, who after listening to Trowa had mentally listed the shops he wanted to go to, nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes please~!" A charming grin appeared on Hilde's face after casting the spell. "Gah you and Duo are so alike its so adorable!" Harry blushed before looking at his brother to see Duo had a pleased grin on his face.

Duo shook off Heero's hand and tossed an arm over Hilde's shoulder. "Babe...guys aren't adorable." Then he cupped Hilde's cheek and moved dangerously close as if to kiss her, "We'll go with cute." Hilde's face started to turn red before she punch Duo, hard. The guy dressed in his favorite black jeans and red shirt, sighed.

"Damn tease. Heero control your man before I put a _real _leash on him." Quatre, Trowa, Theodore, Wufei and Sally had decided to not be around for the ending and were heading towards the Wizarding Bank. Harry looked at Duo, who was rubbing his abused cheek, and then at Heero, who looked ready to do the same. Harry's conclusion- his brother was perhaps a bit _too_ flirtatious. The French people around them had given them glances, some laughed, the others moved about amused. "And you better ask Theo for that translation charm!" With that she stormed off, in the direction of what Harry figured was a pub.

Duo winced, "I _really_ shouldn't have done that. I forgot how sensitive she is about that." Heero grunted, his blue eyes had softened when he saw Duo's sad expression. Harry wanted to ask, but didn't want to be rude. "We used to have a thing, before I start dating Evel Knievel reincarnated." The soft look in Heero's eyes disappeared as he rolled his eyes at his lover. He was still on about that? Granted he nearly killed himself before thinking to open the parachute, however he'd been compromised it was logical.

"I see." The Boy-Who-Lived wondered how many times he'd misspell Evel Knievel before he found out who his brother was talking about. "We should catch up with the others...unless you want to go get Hilde?"

"I'll let her cool down." The self-proclaimed God of Death sighed, he really felt bad now. Maybe he could buy her something to make up for it? Smiling at his plan, he rubbed his cheek...it'd bruise in a few hours.

/-/-/-/-/ **London**

_**Lunch**_, Leila mused, _**wasn't so bad**_. Granted she had to keep different topics coming up to entertain both Hermione and Luna. Although an enthusiastic Hermione had explained the premise of the oldest and longest running British show to a very interested Luna. The blond had wondered if creating a TARDIS was possible. That had the black witch cutting off what would be a _very _interesting discussion about spells, runes and other things that would breach the Statue of Secrecy.

Visiting shops in London had been amusing as well to the British-American. Hermione looked at things, but didn't appear to care to buy it. Her reasoning- more money for books. Leila's winning argument- you'll never have anything to wear to Hogsmeade on a date. The bushy haired witch huffed, but conceded the point. It had surprised Leila, but dressing Hermione up with Luna's help had been fun. Though Luna and her liking of everything with more colors than necessary caused Leila to wince. Which is why Leila happily forced the other two brains into buying cuter clothing. She felt accomplished...until Hermione and Luna ganged up on her and forced her into trying outfits on.

"This is kind of fun." Hermione finally admitted as she watched Leila step out of a dressing room in a V-cut dress with no sleeves.

Leila rolled her eyes, "Maybe we should get you a lolita dress then." Hermione blinked and shook her head at the thought of the lacy dresses. Luna tilted her head in wonder.

"Lolita?"

Hermione and Leila laughed while the latter disappeared back into the changing room. "I think you'd look good in them. Might even have Harry drooling over himself." The bushy haired witch frowned, but it disappeared when Leila stepped out of the room in her original clothes. _**Luna has a crush on Harry? **_

Oblivious to the thoughts of the older girl, Leila grabbed Luna's arm and grinned. "Let's find a shop with some Lolita dresses." Hermione shook her head, but grabbed the few bags she did have and followed the other two out of the store.

"We can't spend too long out here. I still have to stop by your place to get that box from you." Hermione reminded the black witch, who turned her head and slowed down walking.

"I live in London...close to it...something like that. It's not that far of a walk." Leila inwardly frowned at the thought of both girls coming by her flat. She didn't exactly have time to put things away and silently prayed her father would stay out like he did now. In fact, she knew for sure that he had a bed in his office- his couch. _**It would be rude to not let them**_, she mused. _**However if Hermione reads my notes that are laying around I'm even more screwed. I wonder how that would go over with Harry?**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**[1]**- Comes from the HP wiki and a gamecube game that makes me smile- Harry Potter and the Quidditch World Cup.

Wow...so much stuff in one chapter...and it only covered a few days in July...XD can't wait to update again. (**grins**)

Funny line from a draft of Whisper (a future chapter): _**"Hey ya Harry!" Colin said excitedly. The fifth year Gryffindor was grinning at Harry. "How was your summer? Did you really spend it being tortured by Death Eaters?"**_

Ah gotta love Colin and the random things that seem in character to say. Anyways...Please review as it makes me happy and motivates me to put extra scenes in (really you can request reasonable scenes to be added). So I believe the final pairing for Hilde is with the Weasley Twins. When shall she meet them? Probably not over the summer. During Harry's school year no doubt.

_So__** NEW **__poll__**: **_

**Snape Teach Defense or a GW character teaches Defense?**

Pros for Snape: I get the Slughorn Party to add shippy stuff, not to mention play around with Cormac, Won-Won/Lav-Lav and Dramione

Cons for Snape: No personal interaction between Harry and GW characters, constant snark and possible risk that Duo and Trowa's new identities will be found out

Pros for GW Character: A Preventer Agent would get the job, the person _may_ antagonize both Dumbledore and Snape, other GW characters would be able to 'floo' or visit the castle, oh and the person would make all grades do physical exercise (*crackles at the thought of torturing the Slytherins*...)

Cons for GW Character: No ball to be shippy (at least in Hogwarts), They may not be able to speak/plot/plan with Harry outside of classes (avoiding Dumbledore's suspicion [depends on character]), oh and the amount of explosives Harry goes to Hogwarts with may be cut for his safety by said character [depends on character].

Poll ends in like 3 chapters or whenever I decided to stop counting votes. :)


	14. Just get through this day

Whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Chapter 14: Just get through this day

___[AC 179- September]_

_"__Padfoot, this is bad." James Potter muttered to his best friend as he stared at the Potter Family Tapestry. His name was connected to two witches- Lily M. Evans-Potter and Bellatrix Black. The line connect his name to Lily-flower had a thin silver thread connected to Conan Charles Potter. His son that was named after his mother's favorite muggle author. That wasn't what was causing his panic, no the silver that was attached to Bellatrix's name meaning she was expecting- his second child._

___Sirius looked at the giant Family Tree and shook his head. "Mate, that's what you get for being to smashed to recognize glamour charms. Moody would kill you if he found out you skipped out on 'Constant Vigilance'."_

_"__Moody? Lily's going to hate me and ____we____ just got married." Seeing his brother's distressed look (for James was a sibling in everything, but blood), Sirius sighed and tried to think rationally. Going to Moony with the problem was out, neither had told the werewolf what happened. Wormtail was out, because that bloke couldn't keep a secret from Lily if his life depended on it._

___Sirius grimaced as he had an idea, "There is a solution...see my...relations have a spell that could help us."_

___James frowned, the Blacks were a Dark Family. "How dangerous is this?" He may not like Bellatrix...but a child of his was well...____his____._

**[AC 197- Present July]**

Dumbledore sighed deeply as he left the remains of the Gaunt house. There was a horcrux inside the rundown house and he was pretty sure that he had seen a student of his there earlier. He wasn't sure what a student of his would be doing looking around that area, only Harry Potter knew vaguely about the old pureblood family's importance. Very vaguely and it was kept that way for a reason. Holding onto his wand, the old man stepped out of the wards and disappeared in a soft 'pop'.

Landing outside of the Hogshead, the Headmaster sighed. He would need to retrieve that piece of soul in a few days. After Sirius' will reading, hopefully Harry would be there and he could try to re-anchor the blood wards.

The old man wasn't even sure _how_ the wards ended up on a Potter property in Wales. The things had worked exceptionally well as no one could cross them. Though it might have been the old Potter wards as well...

Perhaps Harry would explain that?

There was no way Conan and Ken Potter had reappeared in the young boy's life. They didn't even know of each other. Harry was getting sneaker, he concluded as he entered his brother's pub and ordered a butterbeer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Preventers' HQ: London Branch /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Well, good afternoon Ms. Rosen." Commander Une stated calmly a cup of coffee in hand. Bridget, in full business attire, returned the greeting before sitting down in the chair accepting a folder from Agent Wind. The current Head of Hallows Incorporated scanned the contents of the folder and then looked up at the younger brunette woman before her.

"This...seems like...a very intriguing proposal." Bridget stated slowly. The woman looked at the former Oz Commander. "I assume you want whatever political sway we have to back your proposal?"

Commander Une nodded leaning forward. "Indeed Ms. Rosen. As I understand now, your company also manufactures things specifically for Section 13." Bridget didn't reply instead she looked at the woman before her with a raised eyebrow. "With your company's support and a possible contract we could very well persuade people to see things our way."

Bridget looked at the papers before her with a raised eyebrow. "When is your hearing for this matter?"

"October 31st."

The older woman schooled her features into a neutral expression. "So it made the dock it for them? Considering how the Chief Warlock will be away during that time..." Bridget trailed off and looked up at Agent Wind. "Is it your doing your highness?" Agent Wind nodded.

"Indeed, we need their approval before we can 'officially' send in agents to deal with the Dark Lord situation here. As far as the general public knows, we are monitoring and investigating the situation that happened in London."

Bridget nodded eying the younger woman, "Hallows Incorporated has been pulled from the weapon development aspect. The younger Mr. Potter didn't like the fact that we were helping the Alliance suppress the colonies. I can show this proposal to him and the other board members, they'll end up with the final word on this document." A small smile appeared on Bridget's face. "However I'm sure once the board sees it's from the Preventers…they'll agree to it. Two of them do work for you after all."

If the grin that appeared on the Commander's face was anything to go by, then Bridget was pretty sure the woman was plotting. Agent Wind also had a small smirk on his face.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Paris, France- Magical World /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The large group entered the modern looking bank ran by goblins. These goblins, Harry noted, didn't look as evil as the ones back in Britain. Harry approached the goblins that took them to their vaults, while Quatre attempted to join the line for converting money. Attempted, because the moment Trowa figured what the blond intended he shook his head and held the blond in line behind Harry. Duo rolled his eyes at the sight.

"What Tro's communicating is that we have enough money to support our shopping trip, for everyone. Heard that Theo, Sally an' Fei? We're paying for everything." The blue eyed boy knew the other three members of their group, excluding Heero of course, would think of it as charity. Quatre's relationship was too new for the blond to even think about Trowa spending any of his money on him. Theodore, Sally and Wufei just flat out refused to accept the money. "Look, Q-ball…we have a company. We've got investments in places and we each have an inheritance that's over a billion euros a piece. Let us play host alright?"

Harry and their goblin escort rolled their eyes. Duo would have his way, no matter what. The goblin handed each of the members of their group a bag to put gold in before leaving to help find a big cart to drag them underground. Harry shook his head as the goblin reappeared and told them to follow him. The cart ride was "freaking awesome" according to Duo and Harry himself had a grin on his face. The other members of their group didn't look as pleased.

"It wasn't that bad, suck it up Q-ball." The blond sent Duo a look that promised his death wouldn't be painless or quick. Harry climbed out of the cart with the goblin. The door that had a very familiar crest on it opened when Harry touched a panel. The group looked at the large piles of coins in silent awe. Sure Quatre knew he was rich, but his money was usually on the numerous debit cards with his name on it. Very rarely did the blond carry cash on him, usually in the cases of emergency. However to see the large amounts of gold coins was very...awing.

Sally was the first to comment, "Are you sure you're just billionaires Duo? That looks like a LOT of gold."

"Of course." Harry replied, "Most of this is just the interest on a few of our accounts. They're kept here because its normal to have an emergancy account in case we can't access the London one and this is only about 2 million galleons." Duo looked at the large amount of gold and put an arm around Harry.

"Squirt...how the hell...?"

A soft cuckle escaped the raven haired male. "Mum and grandmum were pretty good at picking investments. The only good thing is that none of our accounts froze, its probably one of the few good things Dumbledore did unknowingly. As long as my godfather was our legal guardian, pending a trial, the goblins didn't freeze our accounts."

"I see." Duo muttered to himself, he figured it would take a while to adjust to the fact that there was a bank account with over a billion dollars in it...just for him. Harry's green eyes looked at him with understanding. Heero's dark blue eyes looked at his lover in concern, the long haired man was good at masking emotions which worried Heero...not that he'd say that out loud. Quatre rubbed his chest causing Trowa to slid a calming arm around him. "Let's get money! I wanna go to that shop with the brooms and the chicks on the brooms!"

Harry grinned, "The Quidditch store! I want to go there as well. Just to see if they have any practice snitches." Harry gestured for the group to go in the vault. If the look on Wufei's was anything to go by, he and Sally had every intention of returning the money they borrowed. Duo and Harry exchanged looks before shaking their heads. As if they'd let that couple have their way. Theodore hadn't touched a single pile of gallons instead he sent Harry a look.

"I do have my own vault."

The Slytherin Harry smiled wickedly at Theodore. "Ah, now what about those morons at the Ministry undoubtedly watching your account more than mine? After all daddy dearest _is_ a Death Muncher." Translation: Death Eaters are watching your vaults from the Ministry's files.

"I hate you."

Harry smirked, "Of course you do." A very reluctant Theodore borrowed money from Harry. "Hey Duo...I think I like all the faces they make when we offer them money."

"We should do it often. Hey what do you think they'd do if set up direct deposits for them?" Duo asked slipping away from Heero (and Wufei's sword range).

"Maxwe-...(Wufei growled as he corrected himself) Potter, I will cut that braid off and have it as trophy if you do that. Just ask Winner, he tried at one point to do the same..."

Duo blinked, "Where was I? Why do I miss the good stuff?"

"It was my favorite vest." Quatre pointed out his aqua eyes looking sad. "I was only trying to help you know Wufei."

Wufei snorted as he left the vault a reasonable amount of gold in his bag. The Chinese man had every intention of getting the conversion rate and repaying back the money. "You're still alive aren't you Winner?" Theodore rolled his eyes at the comment. He had learned that the Asian had a short temper that magically appeared whenever he was within distance of Harry's brother Duo.

"How did I miss this? Does Rashid have it camera? He probably does since it involves you Q-ball." The friendly banter continued as the group started to file out of the large vault. The trip to the surface had been quicker than going down. Harry was stopped by a goblin asking to see him in the inheritance office. Duo wasn't leaving his brother alone with goblins, not after what happened to Trowa (even if it only gave him his memories back). Trowa's thoughts were pretty much similar to the braided male.

"You don't mind if they tag along do you?" He asked gesturing to the group.

"If you wish Lord Potter." That was an annoying title to hear, especially since he only wanted to be a normal guy allowed to do as he pleased. It must have showed on his face because Duo slung an arm around him and walked with him. The group followed the goblin to the back offices. Opening the door the goblin gestured for them to enter the room.

Leaving Gringotts, Duo laughed at Trowa who had taken the title of Lord Marwick from Harry without trying. The Marwick Family was related to the emerald eyed males through their maternal grandmother. The older male twisted the ring on his finger as he silently tried to figure out what to do with it. He didn't want the title and he sure as hell didn't want the work that came with having one. Quatre had rolled his eyes at Duo and offered Trowa a grin. "Its not that bad. You could have been in an arranged marriage with Miss Relena." Harry watched as the group collectively shuddered before shaking his head.

He really didn't get the references they made.

Going into a small nearby wand shop, Harry looked around the neat shop. It was a far cry from the dusty place that was Ollivanders. "Tourists, very odd. In need of wand repair? Or perhaps wand hol- my, my Lord _Potter._ Outside of Britain, a pleasant surprise indeed." An old man, around the same age of Ollivander appeared behind the counter. Harry flattened his bangs and mentally thanked Hilde for her superb translation charm. "How can I be of service?"

Harry didn't speak a word of French and wasn't sure the charm had included speech so he turned to one of his brothers. Theodore stepped up first however, "Mr. Pierre...these two need new wands." The Slytherin stated gesturing to Trowa and Duo.

"I see, yes they do. Untamed magic indeed." He peered at all of them through his thick rimmed glasses. "Your magic doesn't appear trained either." The man's dark brown orbs staring down at Heero. Everyone looked at him in surprise, he shrugged in response.

"Hee-chan needs one then." Duo declared after silence had descended for a few minutes. Wufei was now smirking to himself maliciously. Sally shook her head having a vague idea of what could make her boyfriend that damn evil looking.

The old man's eyes roamed over their group again before landing on Quatre. "You're an empath. You wouldn't benefit from these things. Check out Chérie's shop down the road." Glancing at Wufei and Sally, he shook his head and then looked over at Harry and Theodore. "Let us get started then."

Duo stepped up first when it became apparent that neither the Prefect Soldier nor the Silencer had any intention of moving forward. "Alright let's see, hold out your wand hand."

"Your writing hand." Harry told him, when he looked confused. A measuring tape immediately started measuring the length of his arm and then his hand. Duo was watching the tape in amusement. He could so think of other objects that could be used in pranks with that spell.

"What spell is that?" He asked his blue eyes looked curious. The shopkeeper was busy moving around pulling boxes off the shelves.

"An animation charm with a print rune on it Lord Black."

Duo looked perplexed and glanced at Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived was just as surprised. Duo had claimed the title back in England after the ring had rejected Harry back in the Potter Office. Of course, neither of them had remembered much about it being worried over Trowa. The ring with the Black Crest glittered in the light now that the long-haired male had remembered its existence. "Eh, just Duo."

"Of course...let's see...your father's wand was made from mahogany let us see...try this- Mahogany, phoenix feather." Duo accepted the wand and barely waved it before the old man told it back. "No, no not right for you at all. Hmm...let's see...you have two personalities...a darker side...you're aware of that...what triggers the change?"

Duo blinked, this guy was strange and he knew odd things about him. "Well anger." The fact that it was more so anger at his enemies for being in the way was left unsaid.

"And when you're being protective." Quatre stated calmly. The blond was curious as to what type of place was Chérie. He had expected himself to be a normal wizard like his boyfriend, but obviously...

The old man looked curiously at Duo before happily humming to himself and getting another wand. "Ebony, gryffin feather wa- definitely not it." He muttered as he snatched it back. Duo only looked at the mess he'd made, wand boxes had flown off the shelf. "Protective...obviously strong magically..." He ran over to a far right wall and pulled off another box. "A tricky combination, but it seems up your alley. A wand with the ability to use dark or light magic only with an owner strong enough mentally or magically...Hawthrone and gryffin feather, 25.9 centimeters (10.5 inches)...ah yes perfect match. Great things can be expect from you I hope Lord Black. Your brother has already fought a Dark Lord and won multiple times...yes, yes you'll be joining in that fight, I see. Your turn Mr. Potter or would you prefer Lord Marwick?"

"...Mr. Potter." Personally he wanted to know how the man knew who he was. Harry it was obvious, infamous scar. They were supposed to be anonymous. Trowa stepped up and the measuring tape started going around his right arm and then flew to his left arm.

"Ambidextrous, definitely should be just as tricky as your brother. Let's see..." The man glanced over at Trowa with a deeper look. "Yes, yes very protective. Hmm...strong will and independent nature. Very caring with those you love..." Brown eyes had glanced over at Quatre before the man retreated to another shelf. "Protective...strong willed...an oak wand will definitely suit him." Reappearing he offered a wand to Trowa. "Oak, phoenix feather good for-!" The taller male barely waved it before it was taken back. "Definitely not."

Muttering to himself the group watched as the creepy old man started going through wands again. "I didn't miscalculate...oak is definitely the wood...the core is the tricky part. Hmm...your mother was a Charms' Mistress in the making..." Harry couldn't help, but wonder how this man knew these things about the Potter Family. How the man even knew Trowa and Duo's identities...though now that he thought about it...

Ollivander had been somewhat similar...able to know who someone was when they walked into their shop. It had crept him out when he was 11 and if the way Heero's hand was twitching, he would've like to harm the shopkeeper causing them unease. Harry glanced at Theo and noticed the Slytherin appeared as bored as could be. "Theo?"

"Yes?"

Rolling his green eyes at the bored tone, Harry didn't reply as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Checking it, he chuckled as he realized that it was the girl his best friend was moping over. "Lei said to make sure you get a decent muggle wardrobe." Theo looked at Harry's phone with more interest then he previously had. "Away you...I'll let you call her later. Bridget's going to kill me for the international charges though." The deadpan look on Theodore's face told Harry how much he cared about Bridget's opinion or 'threatening' presence.

"Excellent perfect match for you Mr. Potter! 22.9cm (9in) Oak wood, just like I thought, but with a dragon heart string core. Its just perfect for protection spells, highly favors Charms and works pretty well with Transfiguration." The two Hogwarts students looked at the wand in Trowa's hand that had shot out purple and yellow sparks, then at each other and shrugged. Heero being last was forced to step up when Duo grabbed his right hand and showed it to the shopkeeper. The measuring tape started going up and around the arm length of Heero.

The Perfect Soldier watched the measuring tape carefully, not really appreciating the magical device. Heero hadn't really thought that he needed to study everything available about the new world as Quatre, Duo and Trowa were the better ones at blending in. After all, his anti-social personality tended to stick out...especially his glares. Thinking of glares, maybe a Death Glare world get the stupid shopkeeper moving faster.

Being in a store for over an hour wasn't something he liked. Ah look, the shopkeeper had paled a bit. Heero inwardly smirked at his victory before taking the piece of wood, ignoring Duo's play nice look. "Holly, dra-...no not it at all." The man mutter taking the wand back and scrambling away from Heero. Increasing the glare on the wandmaker, Heero was rewarded with another wand. "Yew, uni-...no no definitely not." The wandmaker looked at him and then moved towards another set of wands, "You are just a bit tricky Mr. Lowe... 29.2 cm (11.5 inches) ebony wood...good for temperamental wizards or just plain secretive ones, hair of a unicorn...quite odd. Unicorns tend to favor those that are innocent and pure, like females." The man (and his friends) looked at the former pilot of Wing. Heero wasn't sure how he felt knowing a creature that he considered to be imaginary, existed and then strongly favored everything he wasn't.

At least everything he was sure he wasn't.

Duo did like his manly bits too much for them to___not_ be real.

"That will be 24 galleons for just the wands. Would you like wand holsters and polishing kits?"

Duo replied with an affirmative, completely oblivious to the train of thought going through his lover's mind. Though Duo could see his lover now being all prissy about not having a place to put his wand. ___**Are wizards even aware of all the perverted jokes I can make about these things?**_ Duo thought eying his new wand. Glancing at his friends he smiled at them. **__****I've gotta get Hil something...**Paying for the wands, holsters and polishing kits the group left the shop. "Whatta ya say we split up?"

"About damn time." Wufei muttered obviously wanting to go to the book store. His eyes had made motions to the store more than once.

Harry and Theodore nodded as well. "Quidditch store!" The youngest Potter chirped a smile appearing on his face. Theodore rolled his eyes and glanced at the store that Quatre and Trowa would be going to- Chérie. There was a lot of jewelry with crystals in them on display in the window. The Slytherin perked up at the idea of getting a protection crystal for his girlfriend. She couldn't duel well enough [she had skill, just not enough to really hold her own against a Death Eater like his father or even Bellatrix] and muggle fighting classes weren't all that helpful _in his opinion._ Especially since she never went to the classes regularly.

"Little boy! 'Arry Potter!" A female called out, in heavily accented English, as she placed a hand on her hips. The group turned around and looked curious at the beautiful blond haired French woman. Harry (and Theodore) looked surprised to see the Veela standing a few feet away. "'Onestly 'Arry! 'As 'Ogwarts taught you _no_ manners?" The raven haired teen shook his head at being called little boy and the slight to Hogwarts. Some things about that girl would never change.

"Sorry Fleur didn't expect to run into you. How are you?" Green eyes looked at Fleur's companion in surprise, the girl he had rescued was turning into a lovely teen, undoubtedly because of her Veela blood. "Your younger sister?" It was too bad another blond had already caught his attention...she seemed to have no problem smiling and fluttering her eyes at him. That confused him for just a bit, before he decided to ignore it.

Eleven-year-old Gaberielle smiled at Harry and curtsied. "'Ello 'Arry. You look very 'andsome today." Fleur shook her head at her younger sister, but pulled Harry into a hug. Her blue eyes looked at Harry's companions and happily (and somewhat curiously noted) not a single one of them were drooling over her.

"Thank you Miss Delacour. You look lovely yourself. Are you two shopping?"

Fleur nodded, "I've been talking to William and since he'll be stopping here in a few days I wanted to get a new dress to impress him. He's been helping with my English." Harry's mind blanked at the name William before he remembered Bill's first name was William.

"Bill Weasley? You like him?" The woman blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Silly 'arry, we're only friends."

Harry nodded, "Of course. Guys this is Fleur and her sister Gaberielle. You remember me telling you about them?" The group nodded and Quatre politely introduced the group (omitting the Potter/Marwick/Black last names). Harry watched the introductions and listened as Fleur and Quatre chatted in French about...fashion? Apparently the other guys weren't surprised (excluding Theo). Wufei grabbed Sally's arm and dragged her to the bookstore. Harry watched shaking his head. Quatre and Fleur were talking about shades of color for shirts?

"I'm so lost." Harry finally admitted. Duo laughed before slinging an arm around his baby brother.

"Q-ball has 29 sisters. He speaks girl fairly well. Hence his french conversation about fashion...though I don't get why they keep mentioning different shades of color...how is raspberry red different from normal red?" The puzzled look on his face disappeared when he blinked and started tugging on Harry's arm. "Let's go to that Quidpitch store, I want to ride a broom."

"Quidditch." Harry corrected then he turned to Theodore, "Coming?"

The Slytherin shook his head, "We can meet up later...or I can drag you out of the store when I'm done." Harry nodded and allowed Duo to pull him (Heero walked behind them looking amused). Theodore walked to Chérie and went in, the blond would catch up when he was ready. Everything in the store radiated magic. How was he going to find something Lei wouldn't take off? She was never one for jewelry. Brown eyes looked around as he wondered the store, for once completely lost.

"Hello dear. Looking for anything in particular?" A woman's voice asked from behind him kindly. The woman had graying brown hair and warm brown eyes. Around her neck was a pendent that seemed to _lack_ magic.

Theodore shook his head, "Do you have anything meant to protect someone?"

"Someone or her dear? Protecting your heart is always important isn't it?" She smiled and gestured for him to follow her to a part of the shop that held all types of jewelry. "If you're unsure of what to get her, always pick something that has her birthstone." The woman gestured for Theodore to move closer to where she was. "This is a booklet of crystals and stones. This page has birthstones. Browse and see what catches your attention."

While Theodore examined the book, Quatre, Trowa and the Veela sisters entered the store. The woman smiled at the group before she curtsied and politely dragged Quatre towards another part of the store. "I've been waiting for you dear. My, I remember your mother. Lovely woman, you have her hair color." Quatre blinked perplexed. "And her innocent looks. Why I remember the last time she visited me. Told me she was pregnant for the first time. She was excited at the thought of giving birth, I think all your sisters being created made her crave the normalcy."

"I...um..._what_?" Quatre was confused. He was a test tube baby just like his sisters. His father wouldn't keep something like that from him, would he? He always resented knowing his family had been created from test tubes, that he had 29 sisters because his father wanted a son to inherit. The Maganac Corps helped him get over that, but this woman...

The older woman smiled at him as she stopped in front of a set of _crystal _rings. "Oh yes, sadly she died giving birth to you I heard. She refused your father's attempts to place you in a test tube. Katherine was a determined little witch. I wouldn't be upset over her death, she's proud of you. Where are my manners? Here I am telling you about your mother and I'm practically a stranger. I'm Cécile, now then you must be here to get your ring." Cécile didn't wait for an answer before picking up a pair of glasses and examining Quatre through them. The older woman smiled to herself when she saw Trowa place a hand on Quatre's shoulder. Poor blond looked overwhelmed, no doubt because of what she told him. _Not_ that she could help herself, Kathy had been a dear friend. The fact that her son looked so much like her had excited her.

"Madam, I...I...thank you." Quatre finally stammered out. Never before had he done such a thing, even when he had avoid Trowa for two days. His upbringing kept him from doing such a thing, yet twice now he had. He'd call Iria when they reached the Villa.

"Think nothing of it dear, now then...let's see...hand over dear." The woman gestured to the rings filled with crystals and gems centers[1]. "Your magic dear, is more of the wandless variety. Its always been that way on your mother's side of the family. Crystals help with control, once you've practice enough everything will be well...like breathing."

Trowa squeezed Quatre's shoulder in reassurance. The blond relaxed a bit before a ring with a rather warm crystal hit his hand. Catching it, Quatre turned it over in his palm and examined it. The ring was in a silver band with a clear quartz in the center of it. "A clear quartz...it's meant to regulate, store and release your energy. Very simple crystal...in its raw form I'd dare say you'd be quite dangerous. This form is meant to act as a wand. So I don't think you need to worry too much about hurting anyone." The woman smiled as she gestured for Quatre to wait. The blond glanced at his boyfriend in confusion.

"This is...weird."

Trowa nodded, "You're uncomfortable with the easy in which she mentioned your mother."

"Just a bit. This ring...it's my version of your wand. Do you suppose spells will be harder to cast spells?" The emerald eyed wizard shrugged. He had only cast made up spells with his parents wands before their deaths. And he never had a formal wand until that day. As if reading his thoughts Quatre smiled a bit. "I'm excited." The old woman reappeared and sat several books, along with a larger Quartz stone embedded into moon shaped pendent.

"These will help you learn how to release your magic and how to create the mental shields needed to stop accidental magic." Quatre and Trowa exchanged looks, mental shields? Didn't Harry say he had been trying to learn all year? These books would be excellent...

Fleur approached Theodore and tapped him on the shoulder while Quatre was pulled away by the shopkeeper. The Slytherin looked up only to have a glazed look cross his face. He suddenly had the idea to buy something nice to impress the two Veela be side him. The blond French witch raised an eyebrow, wondering if earlier was some kind of fluke. "Ello...little boy?" The two French witches watched in amusement (and amazement) as an eye shaped pendent, with a light blue colored topaz iris, hit the male on the head.

Theodore's glazed look was replaced by an irritated look, that disappeared when the pendent sat on the book. "That was..."

"Unusual, yes?" Gabrielle asked in French. This time the soon to be Six Year didn't get a glazed look. Instead he studied the pendent that hit him, it was a topaz evil eye locket. Theodore wasn't sure how to reply to that since the eye was staring at him and he was staring back.

"Very Gabby. Perhaps the little boy is frightened of it? It does look very pretty." Fleur replied in French before she leaned over and peered at it. "The evil eye is very good at breaking enchantments and its very protective of its wearer. That particular one likes you little boy."

Theodore turned the locket over and then shook his head. Would Leila like such an odd locket?

Fleur lead the way out of the shop, chatting with a silent Theodore and excited little sister. The Slytherin found it odd that he could still feel magic coming from the eye, even worse was the magic felt like his own. The Veela waved his concern off and told him that it merely forming a bond with him, something all enchanted things did with their owners. Trowa and Quatre focused on the ring the blond now wore. Quatre could feel his magic _and _it didn't hurt him.

Theodore led the way to the Quidditch store, where Harry was at home in the aisle for seekers. Duo was looking at beater bats with a large interest and Heero...looked like he wanted to use it on his lover.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- London, England- Muggle World /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Visiting the boutiques and street markets with gothic Lolita dresses had been fun and distracting for the trio of girls. Hermione had looked at the dresses and shuddered before Leila forced a powder blue one into the girl's hands. Blue apparently was one of her favorite colors. Luna found herself trying on dresses in various shades of orange, pink and blue. The two white British girls forced the black British girl into various shades of blue, green, purple and white.

After leaving the store with even more clothes, Leila led the way to her dad's car, which she wasn't supposed to be driving, **not that he'd find out**_. _Once they were in the car, Hermione turned to look at the younger girl. "You're not old enough to drive."

"If I can fly a broomstick, I can drive my dad's car." Luna looked amused at Hermione's put out expression. "I won't kill ya. I've been driving since my dad bought me those Barbie Jeep things." That didn't change Hermione's expression at all. "I have a permit?"

Leila rolled her eyes when Hermione visibly relaxed at that, **__****I'll just not mention it's a magical one...from America****. **Carefully pulling out her parking spot, Leila joined traffic heading to her apartment. The drive was a short one as the girl avoided the main routes back into the residential area of London. Pulling into the parking area near her apartment building, the girl carefully re-parked the car into the space her dad had last seen it. Not hard to do considering the spot had ward runes sticking out near the grassy area. "Leave your stuff in the boot, unless you want to change outfits or something." The look on Leila's face showed them what she thought of that idea.

Hermione examined the area they were in and nodded...it was an apartment building basically within walking distance of all the businesses. This explained why her friend's father never drove his car to work, though it made her wonder why Leila's father even **had** a car.

Luna hummed a Weird Sisters' song as she left the car with only her backpack purse on. Bright blue eyes examined the area in general interest before turning to their hostess. The blond watched as her almost friend shook her head at Hermione. "Come on, I'll give you guys a lift back to your places or the Leaky Cauldron after we get that box." Leila lead the way to her father's flat. Hermione and Luna looked around the rather neat place, if you excluded the couch that had an unkept blanket and the coffee table that had open books and printed documents surrounding a laptop. "I fell asleep there. Let me move that. Take a seat, I'll be right back." Grabbing the blanket, Leila disappeared into one of the back rooms forgetting about her notes.

Hermione looked at the papers in front of her and picked them up reading. _Horcrux. Tom Riddle. Hogwarts Founders._ The bushy haired brunette read the papers and found her face losing color, the Dark Lord had split his soul? How, no why would _Lei-_

___Check maternal family home. Email Harry._

Harry? Hermione could only think of one Harry...and she was sure Harry James Potter would be the only one interested in where a horcrux belonging to Voldemort was.

"Amazing isn't it? All of this information is on crumpled-horns." The Gryffindor looked at the unsurprised Ravenclaw and narrowed her eyes. Hadn't the blond asked Leila if she found 'crumpled-horns' earlier? That meant she was talking about those foul things the Dark Lord had created. Did everything the blond mention have a double meaning then?

Leila walked back in carrying a box and two books, her hazel eyes widen a bit when she saw the papers in Hermione's hands. "Interesting read, eh?"

No reply from the bushy haired witch. Leila wasn't sure what to expect from the witch. Gryffindors _were_ brash people. "I want to see all the books you have."

"Um...sure?" Leila was confused. Wasn't Hermione going to yell about how she couldn't be friends with Harry? Had the bushy haired witch forgotten about the ward stones?

Luna's blue eyes looked over at the Leila, a smile on her face. "We'll stay a little longer because Hermione wants to read all about the crumpled horns you've been researching."

"I see." Was the quiet reply, Leila closed her eyes and reminded herself that Harry wanted this to happen anyway. Now all she had to do was tell him. _Hopefully_he wouldn't be too upset with her. "You'll need to practice shielding your mind from now on, if the Dark Lord knows that Harry knows about his soul...we're screwed." Setting the box of blank stones down, the girl went back to her room to retrieve the pile of books related to horcrux and occulmancy.

Though, Leila figured it was going to be a _long _evening when Luna picked up a book on wards that had been sitting on top of the box of stones.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/ London, England: Number 12 Grimmuald Place-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Remus smiled at Tonks as the now purple haired woman bounced over to him. The werewolf met her halfway as she nearly crashed into the cursed troll leg (again). He wasn't sure why he was happy to see the Auror, especially considering what the next day was. Now the question was whether or not Harry and his brothers would show up and be caught by the Order. Albus would undoubtedly try and take Harry back to headquarters.

Though now that Remus thought about it...why was the Order still using Black Manor? Especially since the house could just as easily belong to Draco Malfoy. Then the Death Eaters would be able to spy on them. Not that he didn't doubt Sirius' ability to write a will, but unless they knew who Lord Black was...

Perhaps Albus knows and that's why he hasn't moved he meetings yet? Or maybe the business with Harry was too pressing for him to even stop and consider those facts. Yet, Harry hadn't left before Hogwarts ended...so he undoubtedly had time to give it thought.

"Remy?" Tonks called out breaking her sort-of-not completely boyfriend out of his daze. The purple haired woman poked the over thinking werewolf in the chest. "Oi! Remus John Lupin stop thinking for a minute and kiss me dammit." The former Professor raised an amused eyebrow.

"Why are you cheerful Dora?" He asked carefully. The Auror reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to him. Reading the paper carefully he raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations, when did you apply for it?"

"Before Sirius died." The witch explained a sad expression crossing her face. "The will reading is in two days. Mum's really sad, he was her favorite cousin."

Remus ran a hand through the younger girl's hair. "Andy and Padfoot were more like siblings. We'll know who owns Kreature soon and if its Harry then he can do something with him."

A dark look crossed her face at the thought of Kreature, Remus had explained that it was the house-elf's lie that caused Harry to run off to the Ministry. That led to Dora exploding in rage. She nearly beheaded the thing herself, of course Dumbledore showed up stopping her. That had left quite the impression on her.

Like the old man was completely senile and in need of a good retirement home.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Two Days Later /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The day of Sirius' will reading, the Order was on alert looking out for Harry to appear in Diagon Alley. What the Order didn't know was that Harry Potter had no intention of appearing. Instead the Boy-Who-Lived was examining an instruction manual he found in an underground room in an Italian Villa (they had moved earlier that day). Green eyes examined the runes on the wall and compared them to the ones in the manual. Harry never took Ancient Runes and only had basic knowledge of them. The rune structure he was examining was complicated and way out of league. In all honesty, Harry thought the structure looked like something that three certain bookworms would be able to understand.

"Harry...what the hell are you doing?" A voice asked from behind him. The student wizard tilted his head back and looked at his brother Duo. He made a shushing gesture that caused the Gundam Pilot's eyebrow to twitch. "You skipped lunch. Lil bro stop whatever the hell..."

"Time runes." Harry cut Duo off as he turned around. If this book is correct, which according to Cassiopeia Potter it is, then time can be slowed down here."

Dark blue eyes reflected bewilderment as the brunet ran a hand through his bangs. "How slow? How does it work?" Duo stepped into the room and peered over Harry's shoulder into the manual in his hands.

"Approximately every hour slowed down is one week. That's about six months, give or take a few weeks, in one day. So a week equaling seven days is about..."

"Three and a half years." Duo cut him off. "It's like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Harry let confusion appear on his face. "Well it sort of is, but not completely as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is one day equals one year. Though it limits the user to two years at a time. Any longer and you get lost in the different dimension."

Harry scratched his head in confusion, "I've never heard of-"

"It's from Dragonball Z...Does this make me Vegeta? The awesome anti-hero?" Harry decided that Duo was talking to himself at that point and went back to the old manual in hand. "Haaarry we need to go feed you! Take your book with you." With that the self-proclaimed God of Death dragged his brother along to the upper levels of the house.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Omake /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
[a few days before the French Shopping Trip]

Duo snickered as he dragged the blindfolded Theodore and Harry towards the beach. The others were following at slower paces, mostly because they didn't trust any place picked out by him while he was cackling evilly. Behind the braided menace, Quatre was the first to realize where they had been driven. His pale complexion started to turn red as he imagined what the others would say. The blond knew there was a reason Duo had been excited when they landed.

Hilde and Heero stared at the French sign naming the beach before sending glares towards Duo. "He's-"

"About to pull one over on those two."

Wufei took a look at the sign and then dragged Sally in the opposite direction. Despite the blond Asian's insistence on seeing what Duo did. The Asian man was muttering to himself about 'dishonor', 'disrespect' and 'French weirdos'.

"Heero will you-?" Trowa asked the blue eyed Asian. Heero nodded, he then followed Wufei and Sally back to the car. Not that he blamed them. He wasn't a prude or anything, but really some kind of warning other than an evil cackle would've been considerate.

Duo smiled to himself as he told the two Hogwarts students they could removed their blindfolds. Of course, the smile became deep laughter when their faces flushed deep red. Red enough to spread down their necks. "A nude beach, we can find goo-"

"They're supposed to be naked?" Theodore asked interrupting the Gundam Pilot, he had a feeling that Leila would _not_ be amused by this. In fact, he was pretty sure the witch would hex someone- him if he stared too long at the other girls (she would assume), Harry for staring or Duo for taking them. A blond teen waved at the three males as she passed them, Duo waved back cheerfully. Harry was debating if it was rude to turn around or not. Theodore was mumbling to himself about never, ever mentioning to his girlfriend that he saw another girl [never mind the fact that several girls were around and glancing in their direction] naked while they were dating.

Duo stripped his shirt off, "We're supposed to be too."

"I hate you." Harry muttered as he backed away and decided that Luna would never hear of this story from him. "I won't tell Leila, you don't tell Luna?"

"Deal." Theodore muttered before both decided to disappear. The girls their age had been cute in the face...but that was too much skin for one setting. Duo winced at the slap on the back of his head.

"Q-ball~!"

Quatre shook his head. "I'm surprised they didn't pass out or kill you."

"They were shocked by all the skin. That saved me...you guys saw the signs?"

* * *

[1]- They are not the same unfortunately. A crystal can be a gem, but a gem can't be a crystal. The compound structure is different, along with the rarity, value and other stuff you can look up if you are really bored/interested.

Silver: I've got a new GW fic out if you wanna check that out, called Origin if you haven't already seen it. This fic is going to have the pace picked up more and I'm hoping by February to have hit Hogwarts again. Anyways...HAPPY HOLIDAYS and sorry it took so long to get this chapter to come out...I wanted it out during the summer...but I wasn't too inspired for the shopping trip. BTW any errors in that let me know so I can fix it. Thanks...

S/N: What did you guys think of DH pt 2 btw? The N/L being canon in the movie verse amuses me. And its like the prophecy doesn't really exist/isn't all that important...smh.


	15. I'll make my own way

Whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Chapter 15: I'll make my own way

_AC 179 [October- New Moon Night]_

"_I AM A DAUGHTER OF HOUSE BLACK! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITOR! THAT MUDBLOOD WILL NEVER TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!" Bellatrix screamed at her cousin. Sirius rubbed his ear and ignored the screaming witch. Instead, Sirius turned his attention to his best friend and his wife, James and Lily Potter. Lily had a look of pity on her face. The red-haired woman may not have liked Bellatrix, but she could sympathize with the desire to protect a child._

"_I am sorry Bellatrix. It's for both our sakes really. If Voldemort were to find out the child was mine, you both would be in danger. Your safety, I could care less. You picked his side. The innocent child you're carrying didn't ask for a crazy mother."_

_Bellatrix glared at all three of them. Her dark eyes reflecting hatred. "You laid with __me__ Potter. I didn't ask for this child, but he's mine. He'll be my gift to the Dark Lord."_

_James sighed running a hand through his hair. Lily grabbed her husband's hand. "That won't do at all. No Potter serves Dark Lords."_

"_Why are we bothering to talk with Bella?" Sirius cut in, returning his cousin's glare. "The ritual will work perfectly fine without her consent."_

_Lily knelt down next to Bellatrix. "No mother should lose their child like this...if my Conan had been taken away like we're about to do...then I'd go mad."_

"_I don't want your pity mudblood. Don't ever touch my child! Never put your filthy hands on him, never feed him, never look at him...his blood is purer than yours will ever hope to be." _

"_Lils," James called softly, placing a hand on his wife's shoulders, he helped her up. "It's time to start the ritual." James Potter looked at Bellatrix for the first and last time, with sympathy. What possessed him to sleep with Sirius' cousin was still up for debate. And after listening to the pureblood supremacy she sprouted, he wondered if he'd been drugged to sleep with such a bigot._

AC 197 [July- Present]

"You hate paperwork." A very familiar voice reminded a certain blond Prince. Noin looked at her fiancée with amusement. Ever since he informed the Commander about the Wizarding World he had been busier than usual. He never procrastinated with his cases, they were done and reports written the first moment after arrest. The Wizarding World apparently didn't entirely share his work ethic.

For example, North America, they were like him. They hated leaving stones unturned. Wizards there like to experiment. 'If it exists in the Muggle World, why couldn't it exist in the Wizarding World?' was like their motto. They had the most up-to-date Wizarding society with few prejudices. In fact, witches and wizards from the US openly practice magic in certain cities (Salem, MA) and certain areas. They had a loose interpretation of the 'Statue of Secrecy' and used Wicca as their cover most times.

South America was the opposite way; they kept magic under heavy wraps. The Amazonian Forest was actually the hidden area of several magic schools. Children born to non-magical parents were more often than not disowned by their highly religious parents. The parents always thought the child was possessed by a demon or made a deal with the devil. More often than not, South American witches and wizards rarely made contact with non-magical folks after entering school. The South American magical government was unable to prove that non-magic folks wouldn't start witch hunts if they lived among them.

Africa...some of the smaller countries was entirely composed of witches and wizards. They were successful and hid themselves from muggles, Madagascar was a perfect example. There were the poor African countries that had its magical pollution revealed on TV, though it was thought of as voodoo or dark/black magic. Magic was the only thing that kept some recipients of the AIDs disease alive while they suffered from famine. Egypt was the most famous African country, whose Wizard population had a gift for wards and nasty curses.

Asia...well the Asian governments in every country, excluding China and India, were hard(er) working like (than) North America. Asia was another top runner for most up-to-date. Japan's Magical Prime Minister was the leader of the Asian Government and his country had the top magical schools in the region for all ages. China's magical government was non-existent and all magical residents were advised to at least make it to Hong Kong. Hong Kong was the only place where the Chinese witches and Wizards could find new homes. After the fall to the communism the tolerance of magic was non-existent. In India, magic was a forbidden practice. Those with magic caught by non-magics were thought to be imitating the Gods. Although there were specific countries in India that allowed magic to be practiced. Most people of Indian decent moved away to avoid suspicion and death threats.

Australia (including New Zealand) was like North America. They were the final top runner for up-to-date Magical Community. Their schools were top-tier and openly had a curriculum meant to compete against the Japanese and American schools. European schools aren't even on the same level. The Aussie government had an open immigration policy towards magical citizens. As per the laws of the ICW magic wasn't used in front of the non-magics, but magic folks weren't hiding.

Europe and the Middle East (like South America and parts of Africa) were out-of-date. The Middle East still had witch trials that ended with execution. They were anti-magic to a fault. Magical folks were scarce in those countries as they tended to move to Egypt or Greece.

"Thinking about the Wizarding World _again_?" Zechs asked as he compared the top three schools in the world (according to ICW reviews) to the top European schools (again according to reviews).

Noin chuckled before pouring Zechs another cup of coffee. "I can't help thinking about it. They're as diverse as the non-magical world."

"Yes well, Magical Europe is my kingdom and it's in need of repairs."

A blue eyebrow rose as the countess sipped her tea. "The entirety of Europe?"

"The Sanq Kingdom was the center of Western Europe. The capital of our pacifist _Magical_ Kingdom. Eastern European countries were our allies. You should remember that the Magical population in Europe is small compared to non-magical. The British Nobles attitudes, however, are a cause for concern." The blond Prince looked at the forwarded note from Duo. Hogwarts was once again in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Zechs looked at the significantly more diverse curriculum of the top schools and didn't see a 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' class. What was apparently supposed to be covered by the one class at Hogwarts, was broken into several different classes in the other schools. There other schools even had 'Introduction to the Magical World' classes. A weekly class worth no credit meant to educate students that weren't raised in the Magical World. There was even a 'Introduction to the Non-Magical World' class mandated to students raised solely in the Magical World.

Noin placed a distracting kiss on Zechs' cheek, before grabbing the _Salem Institution of Magic_ curriculum.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- London, England /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Granger Family left the Will-Reading for Sirius Black. Neither adult was sure how they felt knowing that a man they _thought_ of as a criminal left their daughter anything. In fact, both Granger doctors were sure their brilliant daughter was hiding more things about that magical school of hers. Like the reason she had stopped writing for an entire semester or the reason she had took medical..._potions_ for two weeks after coming home.

Emma Granger glanced over at her daughter and noted the melancholy look. "So how well did you know him dear?" She asked after the waitress left their table.

"He was like...like a favorite uncle. Always had a wise crack and even better advice. He was Harry's Godfather. If only we could have cleared his name then Harry wouldn't be off who-knows-where."

"Harry, that's the boy your Headmaster thought you might have information on." Dan stated. Hermione nodded letting a smile grace her lips.

"He's my best friend, dad." Dan wasn't sure he liked the look on his daughter's face. "The best friend anyone could ask for. If you need something and it's in his power to get it, well it's yours. Harry is just that kind of guy; he's really unassuming and never wants anything from anyone."

Emma thanked the waitress that bought over their drinks. The small family ordered lunch and the waitress once again disappeared. "You sound like you have a crush on him." Dan choked on his tea.

"Mum, Harry's like a little brother. In second year, I had a bit of a crush on him, but by fourth year it was gone. I spent most of fourth year with Harry, he's a sweet guy. Luna is going to love him to pieces."

"Luna is the blond-haired girl right? The one that rude boy, Ronald, called Loony?" The brunette woman asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. A lot of people call her Loony. They even call her that to her face." Both Grangers exchanged looks.

"I assume you don't call her Loony?" Dan asked. His daughter finally started hanging out with female friends besides that red-haired girl, Jennifer or something like that.

A look of shame crossed his daughter's face. Their normally perfectly studious, bully-magnet daughter would... "I used to think she was well...crazy. Then I started hanging out of with her more this summer. I know now that she's not crazy and I already apologized for calling her that horrible name. Harry even told me off about calling her that name. He was right, I was only being a bully like everyone else."

"At least you learned your lesson." Emma finally said quietly. "Everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect and we accept that." The silence that lapsed was broken by the waitress returning with their meal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Remus and Tonks left the Will-Reading shortly after the Grangers. Both were deep in thought. Not only had the Goblins refuse to reveal _who_ was Lord Black, but Dumbledore had been distracted. He had tried to hide the fact something was bothering him, by being more grandfatherly than usual. Tonks was worried about how this new Lord Black would affect her mother.

Remus was wondering when Harry would reveal his claim as Lord Black. It was immensely obvious after Draco Malfoy's attempt to claim the Lordship, that it was Harry. Harry was the only other member of the Black Family, that wasn't disowned or so distant from the main branch that he had no claim.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Unplottable Location, Italy /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Duo...why are you dragging Harry through the house?" Quatre asked as he looked up from the book on meditative exercises used to build a basic occulmancy shield.

Duo paused and peered into the library, "Getting him food. You should find the others so Harry can tell them what he found."

"Is it really important? Wufei's mediating and you know how he is when he's interrupted." The blond reminded his friend.

Harry pulled himself out of Duo's grip and shook his head. "I don't wa-" His protest was cut of by his stomach betraying him. _Really stomach! If we were at the Dursleys you wouldn't make noises. _

Duo grabbed Harry's hand and started dragging the raven haired teen away. The brunette tossed over his shoulder, "Wu-Man will get over it!" Quatre watched the brothers, an amused look on his face. Why wasn't he surprised?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Washington, DC USA /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wakey-wakey~!" A male voice sung off key as he went to poke his sister.

Leila swatted at the hand touching her before rolling over pulling sheets over her head. "Go way." Her brother surprised, and annoyed, her by pulling the sheets off her and dragging her off the bed.

"Mom said to get up and eat or you won't eat." He replied as he dropped Leila to the floor.

Groaning in pain, Leila glared at her brother. She'd rather face Blaise than be here. Oh and things between her and Blaise had heated up. In the 'I-will-curse-you-to-the-moon-and-back' sort of way. He had been insistent in 'getting to know' her. Really, she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Especially after the anonymous note warning her that Blaise was a junior Death Eater. It was her father noticing the harassment and deciding to send her away from the British Wizarding World that landed her here.

Away from her goal- find a way to locate soul pieces.

Away from Hermione and Luna, her _friends_.

"Darryl, I hate you." With that stated Leila dropped her head on to the floor. It had only been four hours since she got there.

Darryl rolled his brown eyes at his younger sister before nudging her with his foot, "Fine with me." He was darker, heavier and taller than the Hogwarts student. The door opened again, another male stuck his head in.

"Food's on the table." The other male said softly. His hazel eyes looked at Leila's crumbled form with a frown. "I'll get her."

"Whatever ya want bro!" Darryl exclaimed as he left the room excited at the thought of eating. Disgusted from her position on the floor, Leila idly thought he reminded her of Ronald Weasley. Or the way Harry described the red-head.

Leila opened one eye. "Devin." He was the middle child, had skin the same complexion as her and the same hazel eyes. If it wasn't for both height and age difference they would have been twins. Or at least that's how just about every relative (and non-relative) that's ever seen them together described them. Closing her eye, she didn't move.

She was dead tired and didn't care if her mother starved her.

She wanted _her friends_.

She wanted _the Dark Lord gone_.

More importantly, she wanted _Theodore Nott_. It scared her sometimes how strong her feelings were for the Slytherin. The Slytherin had the ability to make or break her day. An overwhelming urge to leave hit her. The people she was staying with, only one of them could really call themselves her family.

Devin kneeled next to her and poked her side. "So...I heard you've got a _boyfriend_."

"Did you want a cookie?" She replied miserably.

He laughed at that, "Nah. I heard you couldn't bake to save your life." Leila cracked a smile at that. "Get up and eat. You look like you haven't eaten a decent meal in days."

"I'll have you know I do eat decent meals."

"Three times a day?"

"When I'm at school." Theodore and Harry _never_ let her skip meals. She tended to forget that eating was necessary when she became engrossed in her work.

He chuckled, "its summer vacation."

"At least I remember to eat."

"Up, up baby sis. You really don't want to give mother a reason to punish you." Devin stood up and offered her a hand. "Her temper has been shorter recently, so I'd be wary of what I say and do if I were you."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: Just a short get out of the way kind of chapter with some different plotlines going on. I'll update soon (within the next few weeks). I'm getting into the habit of writing again.


End file.
